Movin'on
by Magalegal
Summary: 8 anos depois de A Visita.
1. 8 anos depois

**Movin' on**

Era dia de festa no PPTH. Uma festa de despedida, mas uma festa. Dr. Mark estava se aposentando, então o conselho decidiu fazer um ultimo agrado para o diretor do hospital.

O salão estava bem decorado, os convidados bem vestidos, comida boa; um bom ambiente.

- Como todos já sabem, esse é meu último dia aqui no PPTH - começou seu discurso - sentirei saudades de todos vocês, foram 8 anos como Dean e mais 15 como cardiologista aqui nesse hospital, onde fiz muitos amigos, amigos que levarei para sempre no coração - lançando uma piada infame sobre sua especialização - brincadeiras a parte, como o dia ainda não acabou e eu ainda mando aqui, coube a mim escolher o que é melhor para o hospital em relação ao meu sucessor. E depois de várias reuniões com o conselho um nome surgiu forte, então após o conselho aprovar e o investidor também, é com grande honra e admiração que anuncio que o novo, no caso, a nova Dean of Medicine do Princeton Plainsboro será Lisa Cuddy!

Por um momento muitos não acreditavam, mas logo todos aplaudiram. É de Lisa Cuddy que estamos falando! A melhor pessoa do mundo para trabalhar. Poucos entenderam o porquê de ela sair de Princeton, mas depois sacaram quando Gregory House ficou na cidade.

- Ótima noticia, não acham - voltou a falar - pois bem, amanhã ela chegará e dará continuidade ao meu, e porque não, ao trabalho dela em nosso hospital.

Ele falou mais um monte de coisa, se despediu, agradeceu. Todos estavam felizes e surpresos pela volta de Cuddy. House não. Talvez um pouco feliz, já que com Cuddy por perto, ele teria as filhas por perto. Mas tirando isso, ele também estava ansioso; voltar a trabalhar com ela seria interessante: será que ele ainda era capaz de convencê-la a deixar-lo fazer procedimentos arriscados, se livrar da clínica ou preencher formulários chatos? Ele saberia amanhã. Amanhã. Coisa chata quando se está divorciado é rever sua ex.

Lógico que eles já se viraram, quando ele ia até Cleveland buscar as filhas, mas não passava de algumas horas e agora seriam 24 horas por dia, 7 dias por semana, 30 dias por mês, 365 dias por ano! Ok, talvez ele estivesse nervoso com isso. Por Deus, eram 2h43min da manhã e ele ainda não havia pregado os olhos! E pensando em quem? Nela! Ele não queria pensar em Lisa; pelo o que ele se lembra foi ela quem quis o divórcio, ela quem quis sair do estado e da vida dele. Ele ficou com raiva e com mais raiva ainda quando perdeu a brigar pela guarda das filhas. No começo ele pedia para o Wilson ir buscá-las, mas ele acabou indo. Ia mais para mostrar que estava bem sem ela. Uma mentira, mas ele nunca admitiria.

4h37min. Meu Deus! Ele precisava dormir ou chegaria atrasado no primeiro dia dela. E ele não estava a fim de levar bronca, principalmente dela, então era melhor tratar de dormir.

9h47min - uma nova mensagem - Wilson.

Ele apertou qualquer botão, apertou os olhos para ler: 'Reunião com a 'nova' diretora. Onde você está?'

House pulou da cama. Ele tinha dormido demais. Vestiu a primeira roupa que viu, passou voando pelo banheiro e as 9h58min saiu de casa. Um recorde para um manco. As 10h09min ele estacionava sua fiel moto; mancou em direção a entrada e viu a última pessoa que ele queria ver.

- Você está atrasada! - vendo que ela praticamente corria.

- Você também! - sendo seguida por ele.

- Eu sempre estou! - tentando soar tranqüilo - sabia que dá azar chegar atrasada no primeiro dia de serviço? - usando de seu sarcasmo.

- E fazer a chefe se atrasa mais ainda também! - os dois pararam na porta que dava acesso ao hospital e se encararam.

- Seja bem vinda... De volta - sorriu.

- Obrigada - sorriu de volta - e não se atrase para a reunião!

E subiu correndo para o auditório. House foi a seu ritmo. Chegou lá e tinha vários médicos e enfermeiros de pé e conversando, Cuddy falando com Mark; ele queria sair dali, mas Wilson o puxou para um canto.

- Você está atrasado!

- Relaxa mommy! Já falei com a chefa - e piscou para ele.

- Não pense você que será como antigamente quando você chegava à hora que queria, fazia suas loucuras sem ser punido, que não vai!

- Por que você já está me dando sermão? Não fiz nada! Cheguei 10 minutos atrasado, a tolerância em vários países são de 15! Um monte de gente não chegou você vai dar o mesmo sermão pra eles?

- Nossa quanta hostilidade! Só falei pro seu bem!

- Eu já tenho uma mãe, Wilson! Sai daqui! - o oncologista ergueu os braços e saiu.

House sabia que havia exagerado.

Cuddy foi reapresentada, falou que estava feliz em voltar... Blá blá blá. Ela tinha serviço a fazer; pegar tudo com Mark, já tinha reunião do conselho e tudo em um dia só!

Eram 10 da noite quando tudo terminou; ela estava esgotada, mas realmente feliz por voltar. Mas convenhamos: quem volta a trabalhar em plena sexta-feira? Pelo menos ela teria o fim de semana para organizar as coisas na casa nova antes das filhas chegarem. E com tanta coisa talvez ela não tivesse tempo de ir até o aeroporto buscá-las então pediria para o pai delas ir.

Refazer o trajeto que tanto fez, trouxe lembranças boas e não tão boas. House estava mexendo em seu computador quando ela bateu na porta.

- Posso entrar?

- Claro! - ela sentou em frente a ele - como foi o primeiro dia?

- Cansativo! - sorriu - mas senti falta.

- Os hospitais de Cleveland não são tão bons como os de Princeton.

- Como você é bobo - rolando os olhos - o motivo da minha visita é saber se você pode buscar as meninas no aeroporto amanhã.

- Ok!

- E ficar o fim de semana?

- Será um prazer!

- Só isso?

- Eu que deveria perguntar isso, não era? - fazendo cara de confuso.

- É... É que... Ah esquece! - levantou - o vôo é o 0852 e chega as 10h20min da manhã.

- Vôo 0852 às 10h20min! Elas vão derrubar o avião!

- Que horror! Espero que elas se comportem! - riu - falando em derrubar aviões, e a Zoey?

Fazia exatos 8 anos que Zoey não falava com ela, nem mesmo o necessário!

- Está bem! Acho que semana que vem ela está de volta.

- Que bom! E os meninos? Dando trabalho ainda?

- Estamos falando dos filhos da Zoey, claro que dão trabalho! - sorrindo.

- Estou com saudade deles! Onde eles estão?

- Com ela! Só ela consegue controlar aqueles dois.

- Imagino! - era fácil conversar com ele, mas estava ficando tarde - eu preciso descansar! Amanhã eu passo na sua casa pra ver as meninas, pode ser?

- Pode!

- Então até amanhã!

- Até! - e a viu sair.

Maldito rebolado! Maldita mulher! 5 minutos de conversa ele já estava encantado com ela de novo! Isso não podia acontecer; ele fez uma promessa que não iria se envolver nunca mais com Lisa Cuddy!

Ele foi pra casa com esse mantra na cabeça 'nunca mais Lisa Cuddy! Nunca mais Lisa Cuddy', mas parece que não adiantou já que até em seus sonhos Lisa Cuddy o perseguia.

Ele acordou cedo naquele sábado, saiu pra comprar café da manhã para as filhas. Seria muito bom ter suas pirralhas por perto novamente e quando juntasse com a Zoey seria melhor ainda. Depois da compra, onde o mais saudável era leite, ele foi pra casa pegar o carro e seguiu pro aeroporto. Fez um plaquinha numa folha qualquer Osama Bin Laden e Saddam Hussein e levantou bem alto.

A porta do desembarque abriu e Osama e Saddam saíram acompanhadas por um funcionário da companhia.

- Pai! - Louise praticamente gritou quando o viu.

- Bom dia senhor! - disse o simpático funcionário - aqui estão Osama e Saddam - depois de ler a plaquinha.

- Obrigado! - e os três saíram - estava com saudades de vocês! - no carro.

- Também! - Louise estava empolgada - a gente vai pra sua casa né?! - ela estava no banco de trás.

- Vai! Tem café da manhã para nós! Comprei aquele bolo de gotas de chocolate pra você Rach - mas a menina não ouviu - Rachel tira essa porra da orelha! - gritou.

Calmamente a menina de olhos castanhos olhou para ele e tirou os fones.

- Que? - no banco da frente.

- Olá, tudo bom com você? - sarcástico.

- Tudo e com você? - igual a ele.

- Parem com isso! - igual à mãe - nem parece que vocês se amam!

- Deixe ela Lu! O bolo é só para os que estão de bom humor!

- Ixi então vai demorar pra ele melhorar essa cara!

- Por quê? - só um pouco curioso.

- Porque ela teve que terminar com o idiota com cara de drogado e repetente que ela chamava de 'namorado' pra vir pra cá e desde o ocorrido ela ta com essa cara.

- Cuida da sua vida, pirralha! - virando um tapa nela.

- Rachel, pára! - Greg disse.

- Ela mereceu! Não mandei falar da minha vida! - falou calmamente.

- Que vida menina? Se toca! Pai, depois que ela fez 13 anos, ela acha que tem o rei na barriga - revidando o tapa.

- Mais um tapa e o próximo será meu! – gritou e as meninas pararam. Alguns minutos depois House freou bruscamente.

- Cadê suas bagagens? – arregalando os olhos – sua mãe vai me matar!

- Só agora você se deu conta disso? – perguntou Rachel.

- Tenham sorte de eu ter lembrado de vocês! Agora é sério, a gente vai ter que voltar...

- Relaxa pai! A mamãe já trouxe tudo.

- Ah bom! – calmo.

- E a Zu? – perguntou a caçula – ela já chegou?

- Ainda não.

- Quando ela chega?

- Terça-feira.

- Ah só terça? – resmungou Rachel – vou ter que ficar com vocês até lá?

- E quem te garante que ela vai querer ficar com você? – disse Louise.

- Cala a boca! – respondeu Rachel.

- Rachel, menos – disse o pai – eu também acho que você não tem chances em ficar com ela – Louise ria no banco de trás.

- Então vou morar com o Chase! Ele é mais legal que vocês! – disse a aborrescente e depois colocou o fone. Foram pra casa.

Naquela manhã de sábado Cuddy acordou disposta! Fez seu ritual matinal envolvendo ioga e caminhada. Depois que voltou, tomou um banho e começou a desfazer suas malas e de suas filhas. Era bom estar de volta a Princeton; os amigos, o hospital e porque não Gregory House. Não, ele não!

Ela não queria pensar em House a não ser profissionalmente. Ela havia se machucado muito com ele. Ou ela teria machucado ele...?Não! Ele a machucou! É sempre ele! Ela poderia ganhar o Oscar de maior mentirosa da face da Terra. A verdade é que foi ela quem 'feriu'. Mas não porque quis... Ok um pouco porque ela quis!

Eis o que aconteceu: depois do beijo que aconteceu entre ela e Kevin, House ficou louco de ciúmes e disse que não veria Cuddy nem pintada de ouro! Ela se defendeu dizendo que quem estava beijando era o Kevin e não ela e que se ele tivesse ficado um pouco mais, veria que houve um tapa depois do beijo. Lógico que ele não acreditou e eles acabaram se separando. Porém algumas semanas depois, Lisa começou a passar mal e House ficou preocupado, foi quando descobriram que ela estava grávida.

Mais uma briga, pois House achava que o filho era do Kevin e aquela coisa toda! Enfim a gravidez de Cuddy foi super estressante! E quando Louise nasceu e House teve certeza que ela era sua filha, eles tentaram voltar. Mas não foi nada legal; sempre tinha uma desconfiança de ambas as partes. E chegou um dia que eles decidiram que era melhor viver cada um em seu canto, porém House não achou que o 'canto' dela seria em Cleveland! E mais uma briga, agora pela guarda das filhas, essa vencida por Cuddy. A partir daí eles evitavam se falar, só o essencial. Mas ela não queria pensar nisso agora.


	2. Ela voltou?

A campainha tocou.

Cuddy: Vocês chegaram! – abrindo os braços e sorrindo – sejam bem-vindos!

Kevin: Oi amor! – abraçando a esposa.

Cuddy: Pensei que vocês mudaram de idéia e ficaram em Cleveland.

Kevin: É que a Eva quis se despedir de todos os habitantes da cidade e perdemos o vôo.

Cuddy: Bem a cara dela! – riu – e cadê ela?

Kevin: Está lá fora com as malas – e foram lá.

Eva: Até que enfim vocês vieram! Pensei que teria que carregar tudo sozinha – rolando os olhos – Lisa onde é meu quarto?

Kevin: Exagerada – disse o pai.

Cuddy: É por aqui – e fez um tour com a enteada.

Depois do divórcio com House, Lisa foi morar com os pais em Cleveland. Nos primeiros meses ela ficou mal e pensou várias vezes em voltar e se acertar com House, mas a vontade logo passava. Um dia sem fazer nada ela ligou para o Kevin. Ela queria conversar com alguém; Wilson, no divórcio, ficou com o House, a Zoey parou de falar com ela, a Sarah morava longe e estava sempre ocupada e tinha seus pais... tem coisa que não dá pra falar com os pais, então Kevin pareceu a solução para seus problemas. E logo voltaram a namorar e 3 anos depois se casaram. Eles eram felizes!

Cuddy: E a papelada pra transferência da faculdade Eva – perguntou a médica – trouxe tudo?

Eva: Sim, Lisa – rolou os olhos. Ela completaria 18 anos em breve e estava no 1º ano de engenharia civil. Eva sempre considerou Lisa como mãe, a tratava bem, escutava seus conselhos, bem diferente da outra enteada que Lisa teve.

Cuddy: Segunda - feira eu vou com você na secretaria para voltar logo a estudar! – eles já estavam na sala.

Eva: Ipii – riu.

Cuddy: E você? Não vai beijar sua esposa? – com a mão na cintura.

Kevin: É pra já - e a beijou.

Eva: Ah... vão pro quarto – implicou Eva que foi pra cozinha – e não façam barulho – gritou de lá.

Cuddy: Estava com saudades do meu marido – se recuperando do beijo – e também estava morrendo de fome – riu.

Kevin: Ah quer dizer que é só pra isso que eu sirvo?- fazendo charminho.

Cuddy: Claro que não né amor! – sorriu.

E a campainha toca.

Kevin: É o 'outro'? – brincando e foi pra cozinha.

Cuddy: Ele já veio – entrando no clima – Wilson!

Wilson: Olá – disse todo sorridente – pra você! – entregou um vaso de flores pra ela.

Cuddy: Obrigada! Entra... Dave!

Dave: Vovó – um menininho de 3 anos gritou.

Cuddy: Mas o que ele está fazendo aqui? – sufocando o menino com beijos e abraços.

Wilson: Você quer que ele vá embora? – rindo.

Cuddy: Não besta! O que ele está fazendo aqui na cidade; pensei que ele estivesse com a mãe – abraçando a criança.

Dave: Eu fiquei com o papai porque eu fiquei dodói e o Leo e o Rafa foram com a mamãe – respondeu, como se ela tivesse falado com ele.

Cuddy: Jura? – admirada com o neto – e você está com fome?

Dave: Sim.

Cuddy: Tem aquele macarrão que você gosta.

Kevin: James! – aparecendo na sala – quanto tempo!

Wilson: Pois é, muito tempo mesmo – o cumprimentou.

Kevin: E esse meninão, está enorme a cada dia que passa – brincando com Dave.

Wilson: Lembra do tio?

Dave: Ele é o Cozinheiro – simplesmente disse.

Cuddy e Wilson: Dave! – disseram.

Wilson: O nome dele é Kevin – disse James, mas o menino nem deu bola – Desculpa Kevin.

Kevin: Relaxa James – rindo – hey Dave, você quer um pirulito?

Dave: Pirulito! – os olhinhos do menino brilharam, ele pegou o doce e foi sentar no sofá.

Kevin: Sempre funciona – riu Kevin – mas e os gêmeos?

Wilson: Estão com a mãe em Londres.

Cuddy: Londres? – curiosa.

Wilson: Uma conferência de cardiologia.

Cuddy: E por que os meninos foram junto?

Wilson: A Zoey prometeu que os levaria se eles se comportassem na escola e eles se comportaram!

Cuddy: Uau! Um milagre – riu.

Wilson: Pois é! – concordou.

E eles conversaram por mais de uma hora, colocando o papo em dia.

O celular de Lisa toca.

Cuddy: Lisa Cuddy

Beth: Oi doutora, desculpa ligar na folga da senhora, mas é que a paciente da Dra. Zoey já chegou.

Cuddy: Que paciente? – sem entender.

Beth: A Sra. Adams.

Cuddy: Um minuto – tirou o telefone da orelha – Wilson você conhece a Sra. Adams, paciente da Zoey?

Wilson: É uma paciente antiga dela, por quê?

Cuddy: Ela está no hospital.

Wilson: Por quê?

Cuddy: Não sei – e voltou a falar com Beth – por que ela está ai?

Beth: Ela disse que veio pra cirurgia com a Zoey.

Cuddy: E você disse a ela que a Zoey não está?

Beth: Disse, mas ela falou que a doutora está chegando.

Cuddy: Ok deve haver algum mal entendido, estou indo ai, tchau.

Wilson: O que houve?

Cuddy: A Sra. Adams disse que a Zoey está chegando para fazer sua cirurgia.

Wilson: Como assim? – super confuso – eu falei com ela ontem e ela estava em Londres.

Cuddy: Eu vou pro hospital resolver isso – indo se arrumar – sorry, o almoço estava uma delícia – beijando o marido.

Kevin: Vai lá, não se preocupe – ele sempre dava apoio a ela.

Eva: Posso ir junto?

Cuddy: Claro!

Wilson: Eu vou junto – tentando ligar pra Zoey.

Em 10 minutos eles saíram de casa e em 15 estavam no hospital.

Cuddy: Cadê a paciente da Zoey?

Beth: A equipe dela já levou para a sala de cirurgia.

Wilson: Então o Matt vai operá-la?

Beth: Acho que não, ele não está aqui.

Wilson e Cuddy: Mas e a Zoey? – impacientes.

Beth: O Julian disse que ela está chegando.

Cuddy: Conseguiu falar com ela? – desistindo da secretária.

Wilson: Não, o celular está desligado. Eu vou falar com o Julian – e deixou Dave com ela.

Assim que ele saiu da clínica, Zoey cruzou a porta da frente.

Wilson: Hey? – sem entender o que ela fazia ali.

Zoey: Oi – deu um beijo rápido nele e continuou andando – depois que a gente se falou ontem, me ligaram falando que a Linda estava passando mal, então eu voltei, mas não consegui te avi... – e olhou em direção a clínica e viu Cuddy e parou. Lisa olhou pra ela e esboçou um sorriso, mas Zoey voltou do transe e continuou a andar.

Wilson: Ela voltou – no elevador.

Zoey: Como assim ela voltou? – ainda sem acreditar.

Wilson: Ela está no lugar do Mark.

Zoey: Ele saiu?

Wilson: Ele se aposentou!

Zoey: Avá! Ele fala isso há 4 anos! – na frente da sala de cirurgia.

Wilson: É sério!

Zoey: E ninguém me avisa? – ela fazia parte do conselho.

Wilson: O Mark esperou você ir pra Londres pra fazer a votação. Ele sabia que você iria ser contra a volta dela.

Zoey: E você sabendo disso, não me contou? – brava.

Wilson: O Mark pediu pra não falar nada.

Zoey: O Mark é um idiota! E você também! – e entrou na sala.

Wilson: Cadê os meninos? – dando falta dos filhos.

Zoey: Estão com meu pai, já que eu passei em casa e você não estava. Onde você foi?

Wilson: Na casa da Lisa – Zoey já estava de máscara, então Wilson só podia ver os olhos da esposa que lançavam ódio no momento.

Dave: Mamãe! – ele entrou correndo.

Zoey: Amor! – pegou o filho no colo – que saudades! – beijando o menino.

Dave: Também estava com sodade – ela riu – o que você esta fazendo mamãe?

Zoey: Eu vou operar a Sra. Linda - e colocou ele na janelinha da porta pra ver.

Dave: Ela ta dodói? – super fofo.

Zoey: Está sim, mas ela vai ficar bem!

Dave: Mamãe olha a vovó ta ali – e apontou pra porta.

Ela ficou séria e não falou nada.

Zoey: Vai com seu pai, depois a gente conversa ok?

Dave: Ok! – e ele foi.

Wilson, Cuddy e Dave saíram dali.

Cuddy: Ela sabia que eu voltaria, não sabia? – desconfiada.

Wilson: É... não.

Cuddy: Como não! O Mark disse que ela foi contra, mas que sabia que eu ia voltar!

Wilson: Na verdade ele sabia que ela seria contra e que talvez atrapalhasse sua contratação, então ele esperou que ela se ausentasse do hospital e fez a reunião com o conselho e eles votaram a seu favor e cá estamos conversando! – sem graça.

Cuddy: Você não faz mais parte do conselho?

Wilson: Faço! Por quê?

Cuddy: Você disse 'eles votaram ao meu favor'. Você não votou?

Wilson: Não, depois que o Mark esperou que a Zoey saísse para fazer a votação, eu pedi pra não votar, mas meu voto seria ao seu favor! – sorriu.

Cuddy: Ah... – ela absorveu tudo – e o que o House achou disso?

Wilson: Você o conhece; ele não mostrou sentimento nenhum!

Cuddy: Sei. E como ele está?

Wilson: Pessoalmente ou profissionalmente? – ele sabia que era a 1ª.

Cuddy: Profissionalmente né Wilson! – rolou os olhos e ele riu.

Wilson: A mesma coisa: chega atrasado, não cumpre as horas na clínica, tem idéias malucas para salvar pacientes, manipulador, egocêntrico, mal educado, chato, ranzinza...

Cuddy: Ok eu entendi! Ele não mudou! – sorriu.

Wilson: Sim. Eu vou levar o Dave na casa dele e já volto; você já ficar ou já vai embora?

Cuddy: Eu vou ficar – e foi pro escritório.

Wilson: Ok – e saiu com o filho.

Não havia necessidade nenhuma de ela ficar. Depois de um tempo Eva apareceu.

Cuddy: Onde você foi? – assinando alguns papéis.

Eva: Eu estava na maternidade e tem cada bebê lindo lá!

Cuddy: Eu sei – sorriu – eu vou ficar por mais tempo aqui no hospital, se você quiser ir embora, pode pega o carro e ir, ok?!

Eva: Daqui a pouco eu vou – sentando no sofá – algum problema?

Cuddy: Não, é só essa paciente da Zoey, mas já já eu vou embora.

Eva: Posso fazer uma pergunta?

Cuddy: Claro! – parou de escrever e olhou pra ela.

Eva: É essa Zoey que não fala mais com você não é?

Cuddy: É.

Eva: E por que ela não fala? Você é tão legal!

Cuddy: Obrigada! – sorriu – na verdade eu não sei por que ela não fala comigo! – sincera.

Eva: Você fez alguma coisa pra ela?

Cuddy: Pra ela não!

Eva não perguntou mais nada, logo foi embora e Lisa ficou pensando o porquê da Zoey não falar com ela, mas não chegou a nenhuma conclusão.


	3. Declarações

Wilson tocou a campainha da casa do melhor amigo/sogro.

Rachel: Cunhado! - o abraçou.

Wilson: Cunhada, tudo bom? - sorriu.

Rachel: Tudo! Posso morar com vocês? Deixa, por favor!

Wilson: Claro que pode! Posso levar House?

House: Eu pago pra você levar a menor também - cumprimentou o amigo/genro.

Louise: O que eu fiz? - gritou do sofá - você e a Rachel podiam ir e eu ficar!

House: Atá! - com o neto no colo.

Wilson: Oi cunhada! - beijando o topo da cabeça dela.

Louise: Oi cunhado! - sorriu.

Wilson: Cadê os meninos?

House: Estão dormindo.

Wilson: Sério?

House: Pois é! A Zoey os deixou e eles pediram, por favor, se podiam dormir no meu quarto! - arregalando os olhos.

Wilson: Nossa!

House: Eu acho que até ouvi um 'obrigado' deles.

Wilson: Acho que Londres fez bem aos dois.

House: Ou eles estão drogados!

Wilson: Aham! - rolou os olhos - eu vou vê-los.

Dave: Eu também quero ir - e os dois foram.

Wilson abriu a porta devagar e lá estavam Rafael e Leonardo House Wilson; versão masculina da mãe, assim como David House Wilson. Se fosse só fisicamente, ok, mas a personalidade era da Zoey também. Dos 3! Eles eram a razão dos fios brancos de James.

Dave: Eles estão mimindo papai? - falando baixo.

Wilson: Sim.

Dave: Eu posso mimi com eles? - olhando com aqueles olhinhos verde pra ele.

Wilson: Pode! - pegou o caçula e colocou no meio dos gêmeos - é pra dormir, sem fazer bagunça!

Dave: Tá papai! - e fechou os olhos.

Wilson voltou pra sala.

House: Cadê o mini-me? - se referindo ao Dave.

Wilson: Ele quis dormir com os meninos. Eu vou voltar pro hospital, mais tarde eu venho pegar eles.

House: O que você vai fazer no hospital?

Wilson: Evitar alguma coisa.

House: Como o que? - curioso.

Wilson: A Cuddy também está lá e a Zoey ficou possessa porque ninguém avisou que ela tinha voltado.

House: Humm, briga de mulher, adoro! Eu vou pro hospital.

Wilson: Não! Quem vai ficar com as crianças?

House: Você! - colocando a jaqueta e saindo.

Wilson: House volta aqui! - indo atrás dele - não liga essa moto!

House: Desculpa, não dá pra te ouvir! - e saiu. Wilson não pôde fazer nada.

Logo House chegou no PPTH e foi pra sala de observação.

House: Oi Criança!

Wilson: Gregório, você por aqui!

House: O Wilson me mandou pra separar uma possível briga entre você e a Cuddy - com um sorriso sacana no rosto.

Zoey: O que? - sem entender.

House: O Wilson... - ela o cortou.

Zoey: Isso eu ouvi, mas por que ele mandaria um manco? - ele sabia que por trás da máscara ela ria.

House: Palhaça! - riu também - mas como você está depois de saber que foi enganada pelo conselho e pelo seu próprio marido?

Zoey: Nem me fala! - ficou brava de novo.

House: Eu disse pra você não casar com o Wilson. Ele é mentiroso, com aquela cara de bom moço que não engana ninguém, mal caráter...

Zoey: Pára de falar mal do meu marido, com ele eu me entendo depois.

House: Ok! Mas fique sabendo que se vocês se separarem, eu mato ele e você pode morar comigo!

Zoey: Ok!

House: Eu já volto - e saiu.

Cuddy estava jogando paciência quando sua sala foi invadida.

House: Olá!

Cuddy: Meu Deus House! Você não aprendeu a bater? - assustada.

House: Vai dizer que você esqueceu disso? - sentado no sofá.

Cuddy: Esqueci, people Don't change! - sarcástica.

House: Positivo! - sorriu - adoro esse sofá. Lembra aquela vez em que nós... - ela o cortou.

Cuddy: Lembro! House o que você quer? - mudando de assunto rapidamente.

House: Nada! Só vim sentar.

Cuddy: Aqui!?

House: É! Faz tempo que eu não venho aqui.

Cuddy: Você não vinha aqui? - sem acreditar.

House: Não! Não tinha graça vir aqui quando era o velho Mark. Ele não tinha seus olhos - ela sorriu - e por olhos eu digo peitos e bunda - ela parou de sorrir.

Cuddy: Uau! Bem que o Wilson falou que você era o mesmo. Realmente people Don't change! - e voltou a jogar paciência.

House: Quer dizer que você anda falando de mim! - foi em direção a dela e apoiou as mãos na mesa.

Cuddy: Eu perguntei como estava meu funcionário-problema - ela levantou também.

House: Bom saber Sra. Cozinheira.

Cuddy: Ah então é você que ensina essas coisas pro Dave! - ela não ficou brava

House: Talvez ele tenha ouvido alguma coisa - sorrindo.

Eles estavam de frente um pro outro, um palmo era a distância de seus rostos, dava pra sentir o ar saindo de suas bocas.

House: Senti sua falta - seus olhos estavam bem claros.

Cuddy: Eu também - e os seus também; ele deu um beijo em sua bochecha e saiu.

Assim que House fechou a porta atrás de si, se sentiu um idiota! Idiota porque há dois dias atrás ele disse que não queria saber de Lisa Cuddy e agora ele diz que sentiu sua falta? O que aconteceu em dois dias pra ele mudar de idéia? Foi pensando enquanto voltava pra sala de observação.

Zoey: Onde você foi? - operando Linda.

House: Banheiro - com a cara fechada.

Zoey: Quando você diz banheiro, você quer dizer a sala da sua ex? - ele só concordou - aff pai! Pensei que você tivesse virado essa página!

House: Eu virei! - sem se importar com os outros ocupantes da sala - é só que... Ah deixa pra lá! - respirou fundo.

Zoey: Uma coisa boa aconteceu com a volta dela.

House: O que?

Zoey: As meninas voltaram! Agora elas moram mais perto que Cleveland.

House: Verdade! É bom ter elas de volta - o monitor começou a apitar - vou deixar você trabalhar.

Zoey: Ok - concentrada. House foi pra casa.

Num escritório não muito longe dali, Lisa estava confusa. O que tinha acontecido? Que declaração foi aquela? Eles não tinham sido tão sinceros um com o outro em anos! E de repente ela fala que também sentiu falta dele? Como assim? Não, ela não queria se envolver com Greg House novamente, mas ele fazia parte de sua vida, pro bem ou pro mal, como ela já disse, mas... É de Gregory House que estamos falando, ele não é qualquer um! Ele é... Não! Ele é apenas o pai de suas filhas, só! Nada mais que isso!

Um dorzinha de cabeça chata começou a e Lisa achou melhor ir pra casa, ficar na companhia de seu MARIDO e esquecer o que aconteceu momentos atrás.


	4. Livros

Eram 5 da manhã quando Zoey finalmente saiu da sala de cirurgia. Depois de vários sustos e complicações, Linda estava bem, ainda não dava pra ter certeza, mas Zoey sabia o que fazia. Ela foi para sua sala fazer o relatório da cirurgia; ela sempre os fazia a mão. Eram 6:40 quando ela terminou, cansada, com fome, sede, tudo!

Zoey: Amor? - ligou pro marido.

Wilson: Oi! Acabou a cirurgia?

Zoey: Acabou! Finalmente!

Wilson: Já está vindo pra casa?

Zoey: Você vem me buscar? - com a voz bem manhosa - eu estou sem condições de dirigir.

Wilson: Claro que eu vou! Já chego ai.

Zoey: Ok. Beijinho - desligou e dormiu ali mesmo.

20 minutos depois Wilson abriu a porta do escritório da esposa e lá estava ela, com os braços jogados na mesa e a cabeça em cima de uns livros. Wilson sorriu; aquela era a mulher de sua vida, mãe de seus filhos. Ele olhou pra estante e viu a foto do casamento deles, fotos dos filhos, do pai, do Gus, os diplomas dela e simplesmente sorriu. Nunca pensou que depois de 3 casamentos desastrosos, seria com a filha do seu melhor amigo que ele encontraria a felicidade. Sim, há uma diferença significativa de idade, mas isso nunca foi problema. Depois que virou mãe, Zoey amadureceu muito, lógico que ela aprontava as vezes, mas foi visível a mudança, tanto que ela faz parte do conselho, dá palestras, é reconhecida como uma das melhores cardiologistas do país.

Wilson: Amor - falando baixo pra não assustar - acorda! - nada - Zoey, acorda!

Zoey: Hum... - ela foi despertando.

Wilson: Vamos embora - ela levantou e abraçou ele - eu também estava com saudades.

Zoey: Jura? - ainda abraçados.

Wilson: Juro!

Zoey: Eu to com fome.

Wilson: Em casa tem comida.

20 minutos depois eles estavam em casa.

Wilson: Enquanto você toma banho, eu preparo a comida.

Zoey: Ok, mas primeiro eu tenho que falar com meu bebê: Gustav! - agora com 14 anos, Gus não pulava mais, mas sempre fazia festa quando ela chegava - bebê da mamãe que saudade de você! - ele deitou pra ela fazer carinho - o papai cuidou bem de você? - ele latiu - acho bom mesmo! Vamos tomar banho com a mamãe - ela precisava daquele banho, ela cheirava avião e sangue... 40 minutos depois ela saiu outra mulher, mais leve e relaxada. Desceu e James já havia colocado a mesa.

Wilson: Nhoque?

Zoey: Carboidrato! Eu amo você Jimmy! - o beijou e atacou a panela - cadê os meninos?

Wilson: Ficaram com seu pai.

Zoey: Aé! As meninas estão lá né!? Estou com saudades delas.

Wilson: Você não as viu?

Zoey: Não. Eu estava com tanta pressa que nem entrei, eu perdi tempo pensando que você estaria em casa, então foi o tempo de colocar as malas aqui dentro, pegar o carro, deixar os meninos no meu pai e ir pro hospital. Isso está muito bom, amor! - com a boca cheia.

Wilson: Obrigado!

Zoey: E você sabe que carboidrato dá energia né?! If you know what I mean - e piscou pra ele.

Wilson: Tentador, mas eu passo!

Zoey: Oh my God, você tem outra! - arregalou os olhos.

Wilson: Não! - rindo - você vai agüentar? If you know what I mean - e piscou de volta.

Zoey: Não... - sorriu.

Wilson: Mas não se preocupe, que quando você acordar eu estarei do seu lado.

Zoey: Bom mesmo!

Ela acabou de comer eu foi dormir. Dormiu praticamente o domingo todo.

Era amanhã. Amanhã! Um dia que parecia que nunca chegaria. Não que eles estivessem torcendo pra chegar devido a acontecimentos recentes, mas chegou.

No domingo Cuddy acordou com a mesma dor de cabeça do sábado, levantou tarde, não fez nada. Kevin fez um lanche pra ela, mas ela só comeu a metade. Pegou um livro, O Iluminado; abriu na primeira página e leu: "que idéia idiota selar uma promessa com um livro". Maldito seja Gregory House! - pensou.

No domingo House acordou tarde, com dor nas costas por dividir a cama com 5 crianças, ele saiu da cama sem acordar ninguém e foi pra cozinha. Bebeu um pouco de leite que tinha na geladeira e ficou olhando pela janela. Foi pra sala e pegou o livro As Pontes de Madison, abriu na primeira pagina e leu: "não é idiota, você é! Espero que você esteja lá".

**Flashback on, Michigan 1990**

Greg: Eu ainda acho idiota! - resmungando.

Lisa: Pára de reclamar! Você parece velho! Agora escreve! - entregando uma caneta - e que não seja nada idiota.

Greg: O que eu não faço pra ver você pelada - levou um tapa pelo comentário e escreveu algo na última página.

Lisa: Doeu? - agora ela estava escrevendo algo em outro livro.

Greg: Se você se refere ao tapa, sim! - ela acabou de escrever.

Lisa: Pronto! Agora lembre-se: nós só poderemos ler a última pagina daqui a 29 anos.

Greg: Ok - rolou os olhos por ouvir isso pela nonagésima vez.

Lisa: Então só pra lembrar...

Greg: Mooooom - ele enfiaria a cabeça na terra se tivesse que ouvir sobre isso de novo.

Lisa: A última vez, prometo - beijando o namorado - 'como presente de namoro, nós trocaremos nosso livro favorito...

Greg: Não acredito que eu te dei meu livro - ela lançou um olhar mortal e ele se calou.

Lisa: ...e escreveremos uma mensagem na última folha e só abriremos daqui a 29 anos, dia 9 de setembro de 2019, não importa onde estivermos, se estivermos juntos ou não, iremos nos encontrar no Central Park em New York...'

Greg: Como eu vou te encontrar no Central Park? É enorme aquele lugar!

Lisa: Eu posso terminar de ler? - gritando - '...as 16 horas EM FRENTE AO HOTEL PLAZA e só lá leremos um para o outro o que está na última folha.' - sim ela escreveu isso e o fez assinar.

Greg: E se eu estiver morto? - implicando.

Lisa: Se vira! É bom você estar lá! - deitando em seu peito.

Greg: E se você estiver morta? - rindo.

Lisa: Meu espírito vai lá.

Greg: E se eu estiver com outra mulher? - recebendo beliscões na barriga.

Lisa: Eu mato ela! - rindo.

Greg: E se...

Lisa: Chega de 'e se' - o cortando - daqui a 29 anos... Mal posso esperar.

Greg: É bom você continuar gostosa até lá - e recebeu mais um tapa.

**Flashback off**


	5. Ir ou não ir?

Cuddy não sabia se ia ou não. Provavelmente ele não iria, então ela não precisaria ir. E se ele fosse? Ela não iria ligar pra ele perguntando se ele iria ou não. A última folha estava colada, na verdade ela nunca leu o livro, talvez começaria hoje para terminar amanhã... Se ela fosse.

House ficou olhando pro livro; a última pagina estava colada, ele nunca violou pois seria contra a 'lei'. Também nunca leu o livro, hoje seria um bom dia para começar.

Segunda feira, 7 da manhã. Lisa Cuddy liga para o hospital avisando que não irá trabalhar hoje. Assuntos pessoais.

Kevin: Você vai ficar em casa hoje? - estranhando.

Lisa: Eu vou visitar a Sarah - graças a Deus ela mora em NY.

Kevin: Quer que eu vou junto?

Lisa: Não! - respondeu rápido - não precisa. É coisa rápida, a noite eu estou de volta.

Kevin: Então ta! - deu de ombros e foi preparar o café da manhã.

Cuddy logo chegou em NY, Sarah a esperava na rodoviaria.

Sarah: Eu não acredito que você veio de ônibus por preguiça de vim de carro? - esse foi o 'olá' dela.

Lisa: Não enche o saco! - e esse o dela.

Sarah: Que bom que você está aqui Isa! - a abraçando - e que surpresa!

Lisa: Se a gente marca, nunca dá certo os nossos encontros.

Sarah: Isso é verdade! Mas vamos pra casa que o Serj está esperando. E desde de quando você lê O Iluminado?

A Segunda feira vai passando...

9 da manhã. Gregory House leva as filhas e os netos para a casa dos Wilson.

Zoey: O que você vai fazer hoje?

House: Nada, por que?

Zoey: A gente podia assistir uns filmes.

House: Ok! Tem que ser agora?

Zoey: Não! Mais tarde, umas 3, 4 horas - ele lembrou do livro.

House: Pode ser! Eu trago a pipoca - e voltou pra casa.

E vai passando...

Lisa almoça com a irmã e cunhado. Um almoço agradável!

Greg também almoçou, acompanhado pelas filhas e netos.

As 3 da tarde, Lisa toma um banho relaxante, coloca uma calça jeans, uma jaqueta; fazia frio em New York naquela tarde. Ela tinha quase certeza que ele não iria, mas o coração as vezes fala mais alto que a razão! 3:40 ela saiu da casa da irmã dizendo que queria dar uma volta no parque.

Quase no mesmo horário House saiu de casa para ir pra casa da filha. Vestia calça jeans, tênis, jaqueta de couro; fazia frio em New Jersey. Um leve desvio no caminho.

4:00 Lisa estava no Central Park em frente ao Hotel Plaza. Olhou para os lados e nem sinal dele. Ele não viria. 4:15 e nada. 4:25, nada. O livro já estava acabando, ela leria o resto e iria embora. Ela chegou na penúltima pagina e respirou fundo. Olhou de novo pro lado, pro outro e se assustou quando alguém pediu informação.

Alguém: Desculpa, mas a senhora sabe onde fica o metrô? - disse o turista.

Cuddy explicou, o moço saiu agradecendo. Já eram 4:50, ele não ia; respirou fundo pegou suas coisas e foi embora.

House: Hey! - esbaforido - espera!

Ela olhou pra trás e viu um manco correndo.

House: É crueldade fazer um manco correr - ele parou quando a alcançou - onde você vai? - com a cara mais lavada do mundo.

Cuddy: Onde eu vou? Embora! Eu estou aqui desde as 4!

House: São 4! - olhou no relógio.

Cuddy: E cinqüenta! Você está muito atrasado! - virou as costas e saiu andando.

House: Deficientes não tem tolerância? É que foi marcado de última hora, sabe!? - humor, sempre funciona.

Ela parou e olhou pra trás.

Cuddy: Última hora? Você tem certeza? - com a mão na cintura.

House: Você sabe que eu nunca me dei bem com horários - fazendo carinha bonitinha - vamos fingir que era as 5 e tudo resolvido - ela pensou - vai Lees, pelos velhos tempos - sincero e sorrindo.

Lees. Ela adorava quando ele a chamava assim.

Cuddy: Ok - era só um charminho.

Eles foram para um Café ali perto.

House: Era pra trazer alguma coisa? - já acomodados.

Cuddy: Se você se refere ao livro, é bom ele estar na sua mochila.

House: E se ele não estiver?

Cuddy: Veremos... - mexendo na faquinha de pão.

House: Então foi bom eu trazer! - sorrindo - vamos começar logo? - com o livro na mão.

Cuddy: Realmente esperar nunca foi seu forte - pegando o livro.

House: E mentir o seu - ela o olhou - você está mais curiosa do que eu para saber o que está escrito ai.

Cuddy: Vamos começar logo! - era verdade.

House: Ok. Primeiro as damas! - entregou o livro pra ela.

Cuddy: Ok. Você leu o livro?

House: Assisti o filme. Chato! - fazendo cara de tédio.

Cuddy: Sabia! - rindo.

House: E você leu O Iluminado?

Cuddy: Sim! Não é tudo aquilo que você dizia, mas é um bom livro.

House: Mulheres... - rolou os olhos - vai logo, lê o que você escreveu.

Ela desgrudou a última pagina com cuidado, não parecia que havia sido violado anteriormente. E começou a ler.

Cuddy: "_Greg! Eu sabia que você viria. Sempre acreditei em você! Em poucos meses nós completaremos dois anos de namoro, ouvi varias pessoas dizendo que esse relacionamento só faria mal para mim, porque você não era uma pessoa muito confiável, mas eu nunca acreditei nelas. Você foi o melhor que aconteceu na minha vida. Se enquanto eu estiver lendo isso, você estiver rindo" - _ela olhou pra ele e ele estava_ - "você continua o mesmo cara por quem eu me apaixonei. Mesmo você parecendo distante nesses últimos dias, se você se lembrar o por que, me conta o que aconteceu. Não sei se hoje (2019) estamos juntos ou não. Espero que sim; espero que talvez estejamos nas nossas bodas de prata; e que nós tivemos que falar pra nossa filha que fomos em uma reunião de trabalho em New York, para vir aqui. Sim, sonho em ter uma filha com você. Ela vai se chamar Louise e terá seus olhos. Pareço uma adolescente boba falando isso, mas eu gosto de pensar no futuro e gosto da idéia de ter você nele. Agora se não tiver dado certo, e você ou eu estiver casado com outra pessoa, isso pode soar um pouco constrangedor. O espaço está acabando, então serei breve: eu te amo hoje (1990), te amo hoje (2019) e sempre te amarei, meu Grego! Lisa_"

House: Uau! - ele estava emocionado - agora eu sei porque você deu chilique quando eu disse que tinha registrado a Louise de Jessica.

Cuddy: Era o nome da minha avó - ela também estava emocionada - agora leia o seu.

House: Não antes dos comentários - fazendo cara de House - eu sabia que você sempre foi louca por mim!

Cuddy: E você deduziu isso antes ou depois de eu ler? - sarcástica.

House: Bem antes! Acho que até antes da gente se conhecer!

Cuddy: Para de enrolar e leia o seu. Mas antes, você lembra por que estava diferente comigo antes da gente escrever isso? - ele ficou sério - tem alguma coisa a ver com o fim do nosso namoro, não tem?

House: I'm sorry - ele olhava pra mesa.

Cuddy: Será que agora você pode me explicar o que aconteceu?

House: E leio e te explico tudo - ela concordou.

Ele desgrudou a última página.

House: _"Até que enfim recebi meu livro de volta! 29 anos depois eu ainda acho que essa foi a idéias mais idiota que você já teve - _ela deu um tapa nele_ -ai, o tapa doeu; você não perdeu essa mania de me bater? Ok tenho que admitir que não é tão idiota assim, pois posso te contar duas coisas que não conseguiria olhando no seus olhos; não hoje em 1990. A primeira é que eu tenho uma filha, Zoey. Ela tem 5 anos e quando eu estiver lendo isso ela terá 34. Será que você já se conheceram? Espero que sim. E antes de dizer a segunda coisa eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo. Eu sou quem sou por sua causa. Você é a razão, a esperança e todos os sonhos que tenho e não importa o que aconteça com a gente no futuro, todos os dias que estamos juntos é o melhor dia da minha vida. Eu sempre serei seu"_ - ele parou de ler.

Cuddy: Acabou? - secando as lagrimas.

House: Não - ele estava com os olhos vermelhos.

Cuddy: Então continua!

House: É meio cruel o que vem depois.

Cuddy: Seja o que for, eu já sofri por isso. Continua! - ele obedeceu.

House: _"... a segunda coisa é que eu terei que ir embora. Vou para Baltimore com a Zoey. Acredite em mim quando digo que queria que você fosse comigo, até um emprego eu arrumei pra você lá, mas não acho que você viria conosco. Ta acabando a folha, mas meu amor por você nunca acabará. Eu te amo. Me perdoa? Greg."_

Aquele silêncio na mesa. Ele olhava para qualquer lugar, menos ela.

Cuddy: Eu iria - depois de um tempo.

House: Não iria - disse confiante.

Cuddy: Ok Sr. Formado em Lisa Cuddy, por que eu não iria? - um pouco exaltada. Ele não falou nada - sabe House, eu te amava loucamente naquela época, se você falasse que tinha uma filha eu não me importaria; me importaria mais se você e a mãe dela estivessem juntos ainda, mas agora eu sei que não estavam, mas como eu saberia. Na verdade eu sempre era a última a saber das coisas e eram as outras pessoas que me contavam coisas ao seu respeito. Você era muito fechado, acho que você nunca confiou em mim.

House: Isso é mentira! - agora ele olhava para ela - eu sempre confiei em você.

Cuddy: Então por que você nunca me disse que tinha uma filha?

House: Medo - simplesmente disse - medo de perder você! Eu tinha medo de saber qual seria sua reação depois de eu contar sobre a Zoey, então não contei.

Cuddy: E por isso você foi embora? Por causa da minha reação?

House: Mais ou menos.

Cuddy: Como assim?

House: Lembra quando você voltou de férias um dia antes e viu a Zoey no seu dormitório?

Cuddy: Eu vi a Zoey? - confusa.

**Flashback on.**

_Fazia 2 semana que Lisa tinha ido para casa, a pedido de sua mãe. Mas ela sentia saudades de Michigan, do Greg na verdade. Então como surpresa ela voltaria um dia antes. Fazia um dia bonito na cidade, o campus estava vazio, ela passaria no quarto para deixar sua mala e encontraria o namorado._

_Lisa: Stella abre a porta, não sei onde estão minhas chaves._

_A porta abriu, mas não foi Stella quem atendeu._

_Zoey: Pois não? - disse a menininha de olhos verdes e cabelos avermelhados._

_Lisa: Cadê a Stella? - intrigada pela presença daquela estranha ali - e quem me você?_

_Não deu tempo da pequena responder._

_Stella: Lisa? O que você está fazendo aqui? - com os olhos arregalados._

_Lisa: Eu cheguei mais cedo. Quem é ela? - apontando para a criança._

_Stella: Quem? - tentando ganhar tempo - ela?_

_Lisa: É!_

_Stella: Ela... ela é..._

_Zoey: Quem sou eu tia? - cruzando os braços. Bem Zoey._

_Stella: Você... - olhou para a menina e depois para a amiga - ela é..._

_Greg: Lisa? - assustado - o que você está fazendo aqui?_

_Lisa: Eu que pergunto, o que faz aqui? - já que o dormitório dele era do outro lado do campus._

_Greg: Aqui? Bom... eu...eu achei que tinha te visto e vim ver! - parecia que os olhos iam fugir da cara - ma-mas o que você está fazendo aqui? - ele ria de nervoso._

_Lisa: Eu cheguei mais cedo para fazer uma surpresa pra você - ela foi chegando perto dele para beijá-lo._

_Greg: Que bom! - ele a segurou pelos ombros, impedindo que ela se aproximasse - vamos lá fora - puxando sutilmente a namorada dali._

_Zoey: Gregório? - ela ainda estava na porta._

_Lisa: Gregório? - achou estranho - é Gregory._

_Zoey: Gregório? - ignorando a moça._

_Greg: Sim? - suando._

_Zoey: Quem é ela?_

_Greg: Quem? - é, fudeu!_

_Zoey: Ela é sua namorada?_

_Nem ele ou Stella respiravam._

_Lisa: Quem é essa menina? - ficando impaciente._

_Junior: Lisa!_

_Serj: Grega você voltou! - eles ouviram a conversa e foram salvar o amigo._

_Lisa: Voltei - mas ela ainda estava interessada em saber quem era a garotinha - o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?_

_Junior: Nós viemos buscar essa princesinha para seu sorvete real - e pegou a sobrinha no colo sem dar chances dela falar alguma coisa._

_Greg respirou aliviado._

_Lisa: Os dois, me explica quem era aquela menina? - com a mão na cintura._

_Stella: Aquela menina? - voltando a respirar normalmente._

_Lisa: Pára de me enrolar e diz logo! - olhando pro namorado._

_Greg: Ela é... - não sabia o que dizer._

_Stella: Prima do Junior!_

_Greg: Prima do Junior! - por que ele não pensou nisso antes? - prima. É, ela veio passar uns dias aqui para conhecer o campus._

_Lisa: E eu tenho que acreditar nisso? - com a sobrancelha erguida._

_Stella: Claro! Você não viu como eles eram parecidos! Eu diria que são mais que primos, são tio e sobrinha - Greg lançou o olhar do mal pra ela - mas são primos._

_Lisa: É, eles são parecidos..._

_Greg: Vamos esquecer isso, que bom que você voltou! - a abraçando._

**Flashback off.**

House: E quando eu fui pra casa para vê-la, ela contou para os avós que eu a ignorei na frente de uma estranha, que ela se sentiu humilhada, que não era assim que um pai tratava a filha e outras coisas que uma criança de 5 anos podia dizer. Eu levei uma super bronca dos Sanders e depois dos meus pais, então eu decidi que era melhor eu me dedicar a ela. Nessa idade já dava pra sentir que ela seria uma criança 'diferente' - Cuddy não dizia nada, mal piscava - ta tudo bem ai? - tentou a comunicação e nada - Lisa?

Ela não falou nada, pegou o celular e discou para alguém. House ficou imaginando para quem ela poderia estar ligando. Ele soube logo.

Cuddy: FILHA DUMA PUTA! - gritou. O lugar não estava cheio, mas quem estava lá virou seu pescoço para ver o que acontecia.

Stella: Hey! O que eu fiz? - sem entender a louca que gritava com ela.

Cuddy: VOCÊ SABIA O TEMPO TODO E NUNCA ME FALOU? - bufando.

Stella: Pára de gritar e fala o que aconteceu?

Cuddy: Você sabia da Zoey e nunca me falou sobre ela - a veia da testa já tinha uma veia própria.

Stella: Espera um pouco - pegou o celular e ligou pra alguém - Greg, a Lisa ta perguntando da Zoey. O que eu falo?

House: Eu estou na frente dela - sem graça.

Stella: Ah... Então ela sabe.

House: É - rindo de nervoso.

Cuddy: Vaca! Por que você nunca me disse nada?

Stella: Ah... Ele me pediu.

Cuddy: "Ah ele me pediu" - a imitando - é só isso que você fala!

Stella: Ah! Como se você nunca tivesse pedido para guardar segredos seus! - ela começava a gritar.

Cuddy: Não!

Stella: Dormir com o Luca não era segredo então?

House: WHAT? - foi a vez dele gritar.

Mais gente se aglomerava pra ver aquilo.

Cuddy: Stella! Não era pra falar.

Stella: Esqueci que ele estava ouvindo.

House: Você dormiu com o Luca? O Luca? - arregalando os olhos.

Cuddy: Não é o que parece... - tentando explicar.

Stella: Lógico que é o que parece! Foi dois dias depois de você mudar pra Baltimore.

House: Meu Deus! Você nem esperou o meu lado da cama esfriar! - indignado.

Cuddy: Por que você sempre fica do lado dele Stella?

Stella: Foi mal! - tentando lembra algo sobre ele - já sei! Ellen Johnson!

Cuddy: Quem?

House: Stella não! - reprimiu a amiga.

Cuddy: Aquela menina de biomedicina?

Stella: A própria!

House: Stella... - suplicando para ela não contar.

Cuddy: O que tem ela? - olhando para o médico em sua frente.

Stella: Depois do primeiro encontro de vocês, o safado ai foi para o dormitório dela e, bem, não preciso falar o que aconteceu!

Cuddy: VAGABUNDO! - ela só não voou no pescoço dele porque a mesa estava na frente.

House: Stella! Shhh! - sem saber o que dizer.

Stella: O que senhor perfeitinho?

House: Lisa, não foi bem assim!

Stella: Foi si-im! - cantarolando.

House Você não está ajudando!

Stella: Vocês que me ligaram!

Cuddy: Mas é claro que o Sr. Como-todas-da-faculdade ia fazer isso! Como eu sou idiota! Eu só fui mais uma! E de longo prazo né!

House: Hey, isso não é verdade!

Cuddy: Então o que aconteceu? - com a sobrancelha erguida.

House: Eu fui no quarto dela e a gente, sabe...

Cuddy: Cala a boca! - ela falou - eu não quero mais te ouvir! - ela levantou - foi tudo uma mentira! Tudo o que você me dizia naquela época; eu não acredito mais em nada! - e saiu.

Stella: Eu iria atrás dela - depois que a amiga desligou o telefone.

House: Você só ajuda nessas horas, não é? - sarcástico.

Stella: Vai logo atrás da mulher porra! - gritou - não perca mais essa chance, idiota!

Ele desligou o telefone e foi atrás dela, não antes de ouvir um 'boa sorte' de um dos curiosos do Café.


	6. A poderosa

Cuddy não andou muito; sentou em um dos bancos do parque e colocou o rosto entre as mãos. Uma brisa batia em seu rosto trazendo o perfume do idiota que sentou ao seu lado. Ela olhou pro lado.

House: Oi.

Cuddy: Oi - ela estava mais calma, mas não com uma fisionomia muito boa.

House: O que aconteceu lá no Café... - ele tentou se explicar, mas ela não deixou.

Cuddy: Sabe, nesses anos que nós nos conhecemos eu conheci dois Gregory House - ela olhava pra frente - o primeiro era perfeito, sempre sorrindo, mesmo odiando acordar cedo ele acordava para correr comigo no campus; ele adorava sair a noite com os amigos, mas ficava as vezes para me ajudar a estudar. Ele era demais - ela deu um sorriso triste - agora o outro é mentiroso, manipulador, grosso, que sabe cutucar a ferida que dói mais só pra te ver sofrer. Esse é um idiota! - ela fez uma pausa. Ele não ousou dizer uma palavra - eu me apaixonei pelos dois. Mas pensando bem, talvez o primeiro nunca existiu, era o segundo o tempo todo! Mentindo, traindo. E agora tem um estranho do meu lado - ela olhou para ele - se alguém perguntasse quem é, eu não saberia responder.

Ela parou de falar. Talvez fosse uma boa hora para ele começar.

House: Sou eu Lees. O House, o Greg, o Grego. Eu sempre fui o mesmo, talvez com algumas mudanças, mas o mesmo de 30 anos atrás, o mesmo de 20, 15, 10 anos atrás, o mesmo de agora! Eu errei? Errei! Mas por medo. Eu tive medo, medo de te magoar, medo de você nunca mais olhar na minha cara, sei lá, simplesmente medo!

Cuddy: Não, você não tinha medo de me magoar, você tinha medo de confiar em mim! É totalmente diferente!

House: Eu confiei em alguém e ela morreu - falou baixo.

Cuddy: A culpa não foi sua! Sério? É por isso que você não confia nas pessoas? - indignada - House, quando esse tipo de coisa acontece, faz mal guarda pra si, por isso que você tem amigos, namorada, para conversar sobre isso! O que você acha que eu iria dizer quando você me contasse sobre a mãe da Zoey? 'Que bom que ela morreu!' claro que não! Quem você acha que eu sou? - ela estava em pé.

House: Eu não sei Cuddy, ok! O que você quer que eu fale?

Cuddy: Seja sincero comigo sobre isso, pelo menos uma vez!

House: Me desculpa, eu não posso voltar no tempo e mudar o que aconteceu! - ele também ficou em pé - se é isso que você queria ouvir, desculpa!

Ela sentou e ele também. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Antigamente as brigas deles tinham mais palavras; eles se 'feriam' mais verbalmente. Antes eles queriam provar quem estava no comando da relação; mas com o passar dos anos eles souberam que era um pouco inútil brigar, se machucar a toa. Agora não! Poucas palavras resolviam seus problemas. Os pessoais, pois os profissionais, ele brigavam pra valer!

Cuddy: Obrigada!

House: Pelo o que? - sem entender.

Cuddy: Por ser sincero comigo! - ela sorriu. Ele sorriu de volta - agora me fala, por que você nunca me contou sobre a Ellen?

House: Quem é Ellen? - ela virou pra ele. Ele riu - ela não era tão boa assim.

Cuddy: Mas mesmo assim você dormiu com ela!

House: Você sabe que eu sou uma pessoa curiosa - bem cara de pau.

Cuddy: E com quem mais você 'usou' sua curiosidade?

House: Não antes de saber por que a senhorita dormiu com o Luca, sabe, ele era um dos meus melhores amigos!

Cuddy: Ah... Sacomé né! - ela era bem cara de pau quando queria - era ele ou o Junior.

House: Eu sabia! Você sempre teve uma queda enorme pelo Junior! - chocado, mas rindo.

Cuddy: Avá! Ele era, é muito bonito! Na faculdade quando ele corria na pista sem camisa e jogava o cabelo pra trás... - lembrando.

House: Lisa Cuddy! - agora ele estava começando a ficar incomodado - agora eu sei porque você gostava de correr!

Cuddy: O que? Você nunca teve uma fantasia com outra pessoa?

House: Não!

Cuddy: House? - ela ergueu a sobrancelha - pode falar.

House: Promete que não vai ficar brava.

Cuddy: Ok.

House: Eu, uma cama forrada de margaridas amarelas e a Sarah.

Cuddy: Minha irmã? - gritou.

House: É.

Cuddy: Você está brincando né?

House: Não. Mas isso foi a muito tempo atrás, a irmã dela era mais gostosa!

Cuddy: Tá! - virou o rosto pra ele.

House: Hey! Eu não dormi com ela, mas você dormiu com o Luca e tem pensamento eróticos com Junior, que eu considero como irmão!

Cuddy: Ok Sr. Pureza, você venceu! Eu sou uma pessoa má! - riu e encostou no banco.

House: Concordamos em alguma coisa - ele passou o braço sobre ela e a puxou pra perto.

Mais alguns minutos em silêncio, eles ficaram olhando o por do sol que mesmo no frio, estava lindo.

House: Você sente falta?

Cuddy: Do que?

House: Disso; eu, você, juntos.

Cuddy: Todos os dias - ela olhou pro chão.

House: E você se arrepende?

Cuddy: As vezes.

Um silêncio mais longo dessa vez, que foi quebrado pelo toque do celular da médica.

Cuddy: Fala Stella - ainda encostada nele.

Stella: Onde vocês estão?

Cuddy: Sentados num banco no Central Park.

Stella: Abraçados?

Cuddy: Que? - como ela sabia? - como você sabe?

Stella: Olha pra esquerda.

Lá estava Stella.

House: O que você está fazendo aqui? - indo até ela.

Stella: Eu trabalho!

Cuddy: Não em New York!

Stella: Missão especial - piscou pros dois - mais que coincidência os dois por aqui. Minha desculpa é o trabalho e a de vocês?

Eles se entreolharam e resolveram dizer.

Stella: Ahhhh que fofo! - depois de ouvir - e vocês vieram!

House: É meio obvio, não!

Stella: Fica quietinho! - apertando a boca dele - então Lees, você conheceu minha afilhada. Ela não é linda?

Cuddy: Sua vaca! Mesmo depois que eu e ele ficamos juntos, você não conseguiu falar pra mim sobre isso?

Stella: Ah... Não precisava! Se eu contasse vocês iam brigar e tal. Foi tudo para evitar a discórdia!

Cuddy: Ahamm Claudia!

Stella: Por isso eu guardei tão bem seu segredo chamado Luca!

House: Isso foi um golpe Lisa! - fingindo estar magoado.

Stella: Você queria pegar a irmã dela!

Cuddy: Você sabia disso também?

Stella: Não, eu ouvi! Eu estava sentada aqui há muito tempo e vocês nem me viram.

House: E como você ouviu?

Stella: Eu fui treinada a ouvir! - os três riram.

Cuddy: Já que estamos aqui, por que não jantamos?

House: Ok.

Stella: Vocês ouviram que estou trabalhando?

House: Você não é a chefe?

Cuddy: Um jantar, no máximo 2 horas. Eu chamo a Sarah.

Stella: Ok.

A Lisa chamou a irmã e o cunhado e os 5 relembraram os tempos de faculdade.

Eram quase 10 da noite quando eles saíram do restaurante.

Sarah: Nunca ri tanto na vida!

Cuddy: Nem eu! - a barriga ainda doía - nossa eu nem vi o tempo passar! Tenho que ligar para as meninas - pegou o celular e ligou.

House: O que você vai fazer agora?

Stella: Trabalhar! - ela também mexia no celular.

House: Você realmente está em serviço?

Stella: Claro! Ou você acha que o destino me trouxe aqui?

Serj: Nossa Stella, você na mudou nada! - rindo.

Stella: Ele que é bobinho e nunca percebeu! - rindo também - gente, o papo ta bom, mas eu tenho que ir!

House: Qual é seu serviço?

Stella: Eu não vou falar! Da última vez que eu falei , você viu o que aconteceu!

House: Mas você não está viva? Isso que importa!

Stella: Ahamm ok! Tchau Greg - se despediu - tchau Sarah, Serj!

Sarah: Tchau, se cuida! E vamos marcar de nos ver mais. Manda um oi pro Tom e pro Adam!

Stella: Mando sim! Manda um pro seus filhos também! Tchau Lisa!

Cuddy: Tchau Stella! - a abraçou - me liga ta!

Stella: Eu sempre ligo!

Cuddy: E mente também! - rindo.

Stella: Mande um oi para as minha afilhadas! - e saiu.

Serj: E vocês? Vamos.

House e Cuddy: Pra onde?

Serj: Pra casa! Ou vocês vão dormir na rua?

Cuddy: Eu vou pra minha casa!

Sarah: Ta louca? São 10 da noite em New York! Você vai pra minha casa e você também Greg!

Não adiantou discutir, eles foram.

Cuddy: Por que você está com o carro da Zoey?

House: O pneu da moto furou na hora que eu estava saindo, por isso eu demorei.

Cuddy: Sério? Ohh.

Eles chegaram na casa da Sarah e foram dormir, foi uma segunda-feira cansativa, produtiva, divertida, todos os 'tiva' que tiver. Logo cedo eles saíram. Eles foram conversando o tempo todo.

Cuddy: A Zoey não vai achar ruim que eu estou no carro dela?

House: Ela não precisa saber!

Cuddy: Claro! Sabe o que eu lembrei?

House: O que?

Cuddy: Quando você me seqüestrou! - ele riu - palhaço! - ela também riu.

House: Eu tenho uma cicatriz no braço dos espinhos que você me bateu.

Cuddy: Bem feito! Que idéia de jerico a sua né!

House: Você gostou, que eu sei!

Cuddy: Depois que eu quase morri do coração!

Eles chegaram em Princeton as 9, devido o transito. House deixou Cuddy em sua casa e foi direto pro hospital.

Zoey: Onde o senhor estava?

House: Bom dia Criança!

Zoey: Bom dia pai! - abraçou - onde o senhor estava?

House: Passeando!

Zoey: Em New York?

House: Como você sabe?

Zoey: Você acha mesmo que meu carro não tem GPS? O que foi fazer lá?

House: Passear!

Zoey: Sei... Se eu achar algum vestígio de mulher lá dentro, eu te enforco!

House: E o que você está fazendo aqui? - mudando de assunto.

Zoey: Reunião com o Conselho, se sua ex chegar! - olhando no relógio - será que ela morreu, pra não ter chagado?

House: Daqui a pouco ela está ai!

Zoey: Como você sabe? - desconfiada.

House: Ela trabalha aqui! Ela tem que chagar! - e foi para seu escritório e Zoey o acompanhou.

Logo Cuddy chegou.

Beth: Bom dia Dra.! - a assistente.

Cuddy: Bom dia Beth!

Beth: Eu sei que a senhora acabou de chegar, mas tem uma reunião de emergência do conselho!

Cuddy: Aconteceu alguma coisa ontem?

Beth: Não.

Cuddy: Quem marcou a reunião?

Beth: A Dra. Zoey.

Cuddy: Ah - não podia ser boa coisa - ok, diga que eu já cheguei e já estou indo pra lá.

Ela guardou as coisas no escritório e foi pra sala do conselho.

Todos menos a Zoey estavam lá.

Cuddy: Bom dia! - falou para todos - o que aconteceu? - falou baixo.

Wilson: Não sei!

Cuddy: Não foi a Zoey que marcou a reunião?

Wilson: Foi, mas eu não sei porque!

E a Zoey Chegou.

Zoey: Bom dia! - sorridente.

Todos: Bom dia!

Zoey: Já podemos começar? - alguém falou sim - ótimo! Eu nem vou sentar, porque vai ser rápido, são duas coisinhas. 1º Londres foi demais! Eu falei com vários investidores e eles ficaram super empolgados com nosso hospital! E eles disseram que mês que vem, eles vão vir aqui para 'olhar' o PPTH!

Todos ficaram animados com a notícia!

Zoey: Sim! Eles vão começar a ligar essa semana - ela gostava de ajudar o hospital - e a 2ª coisa é que eu peço afastamento do Conselho.

Todos: O que?

Zoey: Exatamente.

Wilson: Por que?

Zoey: Porque eu soube o que todos vocês fizeram enquanto eu não estava aqui! - eles se olharam - vocês votaram secretamente para trazer aquela mulher - apontou para a Cuddy - e nem me avisaram. Eu sei que vocês vão falar que foi o Mark que pediu, mas sabe, eu achei que fossemos uma família! Machucou! Eu pensei seriamente em pedir demissão, mas eu não ia dar esse gostinho pra ela - e apontou de novo - então sair do Conselho foi minha segunda opção - todos ficaram sem ação - bom, é isso! Foi bom fazer parte disso! - e saiu.

Todos olharam para Cuddy. Se eles perdessem a Zoey, os investidores não ficariam por muito tempo. Zoey era a menina dos olhos do PPTH, e sua saída não podia acontecer.

Ninguém falou nada, mas Cuddy percebeu que teria que fazer alguma coisa.

Cuddy: Eu falo com ela.


	7. Andando de moto

A médica passou em seu escritório, verificou como andava as financias do hospital, falou com os investidores e fez uma proposta para 'segurar' Zoey.

Lá pelas 2 da tarde ela foi ao escritório da ex-enteada.

Zoey: Entra - disse quando alguém bateu na porta e quando viu quem era - aff.

Cuddy: Posso falar a sós com você Zoey? - falou para Grace, a secretária.

Zoey: Como o combinado - Grace entendeu.

Grace: Como a senhora sabe, a Dra. Zoey não fala com você, então eu serei sua porta-voz.

Cuddy: Sério?

Grace: Sim!

Cuddy: Ok! - rolou os olhos - eu queria saber se há possibilidades da Zoey sair do PPTH?

Grace: Talvez! Tivemos várias propostas em Londres, quem sabe!

Cuddy: Tivemos? - sem entender o pronome no plural.

Grace: Somos uma equipe! - Lisa podia imaginar a Zoey mandando ela falar essas coisas.

Cuddy: Ok, eu tenho uma proposta para vocês ficarem - e entregou a folha.

A Zoey leu; 25% de aumento de salário, mais uma férias e uma sala maior. Ela releu e entregou para Grace.

Grace: Temos uma contraproposta - e entregou a folha para a Dean.

A contraproposta: 1% de aumento de salário e a demissão de Lisa Cuddy.

Cuddy: Não! - depois de ler.

Grace: Ok, então ficamos com a sua! - a Zoey assinou - foi um prazer fazer negócio com a senhora!

Cuddy: E com você também! - Zoey nem olhou na cara dela. Ela saiu.

Wilson: Eae falou com ela? - ele estava esperando no corredor.

Cuddy: Eu não falei com a Zoey.

Wilson: Não? - confuso - mas você saiu de lá...

Cuddy: Eu falei com a porta-voz dela, a Grace.

Wilson: Ela não falou mesmo com você?

Cuddy: Não! Simplesmente me ignorou.

Wilson: Eu tenho que perguntar: o que você fez pra ela? O que aconteceu entre vocês duas pra ela ter tanta raiva assim?

Cuddy: Eu não sei! Eu achei que você soubesse.

Eles se olharam e disseram juntos: o House!

E foram para a sala do infectologista. Ele estava lendo algum arquivo de algum paciente.

House: Olá! Como foi a reunião?

Wilson: A Zoey saiu.

House: Você mandou ela embora? - arregalando os olhos.

Cuddy: Não! Ela saiu do conselho.

House: Por que?

Wilson: Por causa dela - apontou para Cuddy.

House: Ah.

Cuddy: Você sabe por que ela me odeia? - perguntou na lata.

House: Talvez

Cuddy: Então você sabe?

House: Sei - ele desviou o olhar.

Cuddy: E o que é? - ela e o Wilson se inclinaram pra ouvir.

House: É melhor você perguntar a ela! - ele não iria falar.

Cuddy: E vai ser fácil, já que ela fala comigo! - riu - House! - gritou.

House: O que? - assustado.

Cuddy: As meninas não tem escola ainda! - em pé.

Wilson: A escola que os meninos estudam é boa - se recuperando do susto.

Cuddy: Esqueci completamente - passando a mão na testa.

House: Calma Cuddy, elas não vão repetir o ano por causa de dois dias fora da escola!

Cuddy: Então não vamos deixar que elas percam o terceiro dia! Vamos.

House: Onde?

Cuddy: Matricular as meninas! Os documentos estão na minha sala, eu vou pegar e te espero lá embaixo! - e saiu.

Wilson: Eu não demoraria muito - riu.

House: Né! - colocou a jaqueta, pegou a bengala e saiu.

Wilson: Onde você estava ontem? - o acompanhado.

House: Em casa!

Wilson: Eu fui na sua casa e você não estava lá! A Zoey falou que você estava em NY, o que você foi fazer lá?

House: Eu fui pra NY fazer uma coisa que não é da sua conta! - grosso, como ele sempre foi.

Ele ficou esperando a ex na porta da sala dela.

House: Vai logo! - só pra irritar.

Cuddy: Não enche! - pegando os documentos - segura - entregou pra ele e ele guardou na mochila.

House: Agora eu vou acompanhar de perto a educação das duas! Quero ver você falar que a culpa é minha de elas ficarem de recuperação!

Cuddy: Elas nunca ficaram de recuperação! - sem entender.

House: Ah não? Então por que você ligava para mim pra falar de escola?

Cuddy: Se você atendesse minhas ligações 'sobre escola', você iria saber que o problema era que as duas aprontavam muito nas aulas. Na verdade, mais a Louise do que a Rachel.

House: Ah - fez cara de inocente - então era importante?

Cuddy: Cala a boca e vamos! Eu tenho que passar no posto para abastecer...

House: A gente vai de moto! - entregando o capacete pra ela.

Cuddy: Não, não vamos!

House: Não Cuddy! Até você achar suas chaves, chegar até seu carro, passar no posto, de moto, nós já estaremos lá! E eu não estou afim de andar até o estacionamento!

Ela acabou cedendo.

Cuddy: Não corre! - subindo na moto.

House: Eu não corro! - quando ela sentou, automaticamente ela colocou a mão esquerda na barriga dele e ele a mão sobre a dela - déjà vu! - e partiu com a moto.

Eles chegaram na escola, um prédio bonito. A diretora já os esperavam.

Gloria: Dra. Cuddy, prazer! - a cumprimentou.

Cuddy: Prazer é meu! - simpática.

Gloria: Dr. House eu já conheço! - sorriu e ele sorriu de volta - vamos conhecer a escola?

Cuddy: Vamos!

A diretora mostrou as instalações, enquanto falava das normas da escola.

Gloria: Aqui é o corredor das salas do ensino fundamental, onde a Louise irá estudar. Essa é a sala - mostrou a sala da terceira série - aqui é a sala em frente é a sala dos netos dos senhores - ela abriu a porta.

Os alunos: Boa tarde Sra. Miller!

Gloria: Boa tarde! Desculpa atrapalhar a aula, mas estou mostrando a escola para eles - os dois colocaram a cabeça dentro da sala.

Os alunos: Boa tarde! - educadinhos.

Leonardo: Vô! - falou da última fileira.

Rafael: Vó! - falou também do outro lado da sala.

Os dois só acenaram e saíram.

House: Eles não sentam perto porque aprontam de mais? - ele sabia a resposta.

Gloria: Sim e como! - riu - as filhas de você não aprontam como eles, aprontam? - preocupada.

Os dois: Não - mentiram.

Gloria: Ah que bom! - os médicos se olharam e riram baixinho - vou mostrar o resto.

Ela mostrou onde seria a sala da Rachel, o refeitório, as quadras, piscina, blá blá blá; eles foram para a secretária acertar o pagamento, pegar o uniforme, material. Eles saíram de lá com as mãos cheias.

Cuddy: Agora você sabe por que eu quis vim de carro? - querendo matar o pai da suas filhas.

House: São duas sacolas Cuddy! Para de reclamar!

Cuddy: Fácil você falar, por que quem vai ter que levar as sacolas sou eu!

House: Então vai dirigindo a moto e eu levo as sacolas! - ela pensou por um momento.

Cuddy: Ok! - feliz. Fazia tempo que ela não dirigia uma moto; eles subiram na moto.

House: Você lembra como pilotar né? - um pouco preocupado.

Cuddy: Claro! É uma bicicleta motorizada, é como sexo.

House: Sexo comigo? - sorrindo maliciosamente.

Cuddy: Menos House - e deu partida e saiu - pára de apertar minha coxa!

House: Eu tenho que me segurar em algo! - cara de pau. Ela estava gostando.

Cuddy: Se a gente cair a culpa é sua!

Ela dirigia direitinho; House estava gostando do cheiro dela batendo em seu rosto.

Quando eles pararam em um farol, um carro familiar estava do lado.

Dave: Olha mamãe é a moto do vovô! - disse apontando pra janela.

Zoey olhou sem acreditar.


	8. Eu me demito

Rafael: Vó! - acenou e ela viu.

Cuddy: Oi! - buzinou.

Zoey olhou pro pai desacreditada; com a adrenalina lá em cima, Lisa acelerou a moto 'chamando' a moça para um racha. Zoey fechou a janela e acelerou o carro também. Os meninos no banco de trás gritavam eufóricos e House na garupa estava muito feliz em ter ido de moto.

O farol abriu e Cuddy saiu cantando pneu, ela olhou no retrovisor e nada da Zoey.

Cuddy: Cadê ela? - gritou. Greg olhou pra trás e viu o carro da filha ficando pra trás.

House: Acho que ela tem entrou um carro na frente dela, mas acelera que ela pisa fundo - e ela acelerou.

Outro farol vermelho. Cuddy parou; olhou pra trás pra ver se a Zoey vinha, mas ouviu uma buzina e olhou pra frente, para ver o Mustang saindo do cruzamento e buzinando.

Os dois ficaram de cara no chão. Ela passou a perna neles.

Enfim Cuddy chegou no hospital, ela estacionou do lado do carro 'campeão'. No escritório da Dean estavam seus netos cantando vitória.

House foi para o seu e lá estava sua filha.

Zoey: O que foi aquilo? - ele mal entrou.

House: O que? - tirando a jaqueta.

Zoey: Como você pode ser amigo daquela mulher?

House: Ela é mãe das minha outras filhas, a gente foi matricular as meninas na escola.

Zoey: E ela não tem carro?

House: Pára de ciúme Criança! - se aproximando dela - e como você passou na nossa frente?

Zoey: Pergunta pra mãe da suas filhas! - e saiu irritada. Ele riu.

Ela passou na sala do marido.

Wilson: Hey que cara é essa? - ela estava vermelha de raiva.

Zoey: Sua amiga consegue me irritar muito! - andando de um lado pro outro.

Wilson: Quem, a Cuddy?

Zoey: Não, a Cleópatra.

Wilson: O que ela fez?

Zoey: Ela nasceu! Só isso! - super nervosa.

Wilson: Calma, amor - ele levantou e abraçou a esposa - vamos pra casa e você relaxa - ela estava quase chorando - Zoey me fala o que aconteceu, você está me deixando preocupado!

Zoey: Não aconteceu nada - mais calma - vamos pra casa - ela saiu secando a lagrima que caiu e foi pro carro.

Eles chegaram em casa, fizeram a rotina com os filhos de ajudar com os deveres de casa, brincar, dar banho e colocar pra dormir.

Era 9 da noite quando eles deitaram.

Wilson: Oi - a abraçando.

Zoey: Oi - ela parou de ler e retribuiu o abraço.

Wilson: Você está melhor?

Zoey: Se você se refere a sua amiga, eu não quero falar sobre isso! - já cortando o assunto.

Wilson: Você fica completamente diferente perto dela, eu quero poder te ajudar, me fala como!

Zoey: Não falando dela já é um bom começo!

Wilson: A Lisa é...

Zoey: James, eu não quero brigar com você por causa dela, ok! - virou pro lado e tento dormir.

Não adiantava muito insistir com Zoey House! Wilson achou melhor não pressionar a esposa.

O resto da semana passou rápido. Na sexta-feira Wilson acordou cedo, pois tinha reunião com o conselho.

Wilson: Você realmente saiu? - arrumando a gravata.

Zoey: Sim - ela ainda estava mal.

Wilson: Você vai trabalhar hoje?

Zoey: Depois que eu levar os meninos eu vou - ela passou a semana evitando a Cuddy.

Wilson: Ok.

Ele se despediu e foi pro hospital. Cuddy já estava lá para a reunião que começaria em poucos minutos.

Cuddy: O que foi? - vendo que o amigo estava estranho.

Wilson: A Zoey.

Cuddy: Aconteceu alguma coisa? - preocupada.

Não deu tempo dele responder, pois a reunião começou. 3 horas de reunião. Todos saíram um pouco zonzos da sala. Cuddy voltou pra sala e lá estava Eva.

Cuddy: Obrigada por levar as meninas na escola.

Eva: Relaxa - sorriu.

Cuddy: E você não tem aula hoje?

Eva: Não, só segunda.

Cuddy: Vamos tomar um café então?

Eva: Ok! - elas foram conversando.

Atendente: O que vocês vão quer?

Eva: Pode ser um suco de laranja e um pão doce.

Cuddy: Eu quero granola com leite de soja , por favor - a atendente riu - o que? - sem entender.

Atendente: É que só a senhora e a Dra. Zoey que pedem isso - inocente.

Cuddy: Ah - sorriu por simpatia, mas ficou um pouco triste. Ela pagou, as duas procuraram um lugar para sentar e viram Zoey sentada comendo granola com leite. A moça olhou para as duas, largou a tigela e saiu de cabeça baixa da lanchonete.

Eva: Eu a vi quando fui levar as meninas na escola - puxando assunto depois de sentar.

Cuddy: Ela fez alguma coisa?

Eva: Não, ela deu um tchau de longe para as meninas e foi embora.

Elas tomaram café e voltaram para o escritório da médica; ficaram conversando por um tempo.

Eva: Acho que eu vou embora.

Cuddy: Fica mais! - ela gostava da companhia dela.

Eva: Eu ficaria, mas eu tenho que pesquisar uns negócios pra aula e tal...

Cuddy: Claro! - riu.

Eva: E eu tenho que devolver o carro do meu pai.

Cuddy: Verdade! - a acompanhou até a porta da clínica.

Eva: Tchau Lisa - a abraçou - até mais tarde!

Cuddy: Até - deu um beijo nela e a viu sair, quando ela virou para voltar para sua sala, viu que Zoey observava toda a cena. Lisa podia notar a tristeza no olhar da Criança. Zoey passou por ela e foi para sua sala.

Cuddy: Zoey! - foi atrás dela - fala comigo - mas a porta do elevador fechou rápido de mais. Ela esperou e subiu.

Cuddy: Zoey, abra a porta por favor! - batendo. Dava pra ouvir ela chorando.

A sala da Zoey era igual a do pai e do marido, tinha sacada, então Lisa atrapalhou a consulta que o Dr. Paul fazia e pulou o murinho. La estava Zoey deitada em seu sofá, com o rosto enterrado na almofada, chorando feito criança. A porta estava destrancada e ela entrou, ela sabia que não devia, mas entrou. Foi chegando perto, cautelosa e sentou ao lado dela.

Cuddy: Zoey - falou calmante - me fala o que está acontecendo.

Zoey: Não - chorando muito.

Cuddy: Você está me deixando aflita, eu fiz alguma coisa, fiz, mas me fala o que foi! - ela queria abraçá-la.

Zoey: Não adiantaria, não faria diferença nenhuma!

Cuddy: Eu - ela tentou falar alguma coisa.

Zoey: Eu me demito - parecia que ela estava sem forças.

Cuddy: O que?

Zoey: Eu achei que seria fácil te ignorar - ela sentou - mas isso está acabando comigo. Não dá mais - sem olhar pra Lisa.

Cuddy: Zoey - ela não queria, mas seu lado administradora falou mais alto, ela não podia perdê-la - por que você não tira uma semana de descanso, depois se você voltar e ainda quer sair, tudo bem - a moça só concordou com a cabeça - quer que eu chame o Wilson?

Zoey: Não - pegou a bolsa e saiu. Lisa ficou lá.

Depois de um tempo.

Wilson: O que você está fazendo aqui? - confuso - cadê a Zoey?

Cuddy: Foi embora.

Wilson: De onde? Do hospital prédio ou hospital pra sempre?

Cuddy: Hospital prédio - riu.

Wilson: E o que você está fazendo aqui?

Cuddy: Ela viu a Eva e eu nos despedindo lá na clínica e veio correndo pra cá e eu vim atrás.

Wilson: Ok, continua - ele sentou.

Cuddy: Eu bati na porta e ela não abriu e a ouvi chorando, ai eu entrei pela sala do Paul e falei com ela.

Wilson: Sério? O que vocês falaram?

Cuddy: Ela se demitiu...

Wilson: O que? - chocado.

Cuddy: Mas eu disse pra ela tirar a semana de folga e se ela realmente quiser sair, ok.

Wilson: Uau! Pelo menos vocês se falaram.

Cuddy: Acho que pela primeira vez na vida, eu vi alguém com ódio. E ódio de verdade.

Wilson: Ela falou o que pra você? - preocupado.

Cuddy: Ela não me agrediu verbalmente, ela simplesmente foi sincera - com os olhos mareados.

Wilson: Não fica assim Lisa - a abraçou - ela gosta de você.

Cuddy: Não gosta Wilson! - segurando as lagrimas - eu vi!

Wilson: Quem sabe essa semana de folga, não faz ela pensar e vocês se falam novamente!

Cuddy: Ela me odeia - ela tinha aceitado isso. As lagrimas caíram.

Wilson ficou ali com Cuddy até ela se acalmar e voltar para sua sala, depois ele foi correndo pra casa, mas Zoey não estava lá. Ele tentou o celular, mas ela não atendia. Ela só podia estar em um lugar.


	9. Erros

Wilson voltou para o hospital e foi para o necrotério. Lá estava sua esposa olhando para um corpo.

Wilson: Oi - sentando ao lado dela.

Zoey: Oi - seu rosto estava inchado de tanto chorar.

Wilson: Conversando com o velho amigo? - se referindo ao corpo.

Zoey: É - ela se sentia bem ao lado dos corpos (sim, sinistro) - o Bob me entende.

Wilson: Você quer conversar?

Zoey: Não.

Wilson: Ok - ele chegou mais perto e a abraçou e ela chorou mais ainda - se eu pudesse, tirava todo essa dor que você está sentindo - acariciando seus cabelos avermelhados. Depois de muito chorar.

Zoey: Eu vou pra Michigan essa semana - secando algumas lagrimas.

Wilson: Quer que eu vá junto? - ele sabia a resposta.

Zoey: Não, eu preciso pensar um pouco.

Wilson: Ok.

Zoey: Você é o melhor marido do mundo Jimmy! - sorriu.

Wilson: É porque eu te amo! - sorriu de volta.

Na sexta-feira mesmo ela pegou um vôo para Michigan.

House: Como assim ela foi pra Michigan?

Wilson: Indo! Ela precisava pensar.

House: Por que você não me falou nada? - indignado.

Wilson: Você estava todo enrolado com seu paciente, eu não queria incomodar.

House: Mas ela é minha filha! O paciente ficaria pra depois.

Wilson: Ok, ela pediu pra não falar!

House: Por que? - ela nunca escondeu nada dele.

Wilson: Por que ela acha que se te contasse, você iria correndo para ver como está sua amiga. Ela que disse.

House: A palavra 'ciúme' no dicionário, tem uma foto da Zoey lá! - coçando a testa.

Wilson: Pois é! Bom, eu vou buscar os meninos. Você vai fazer alguma coisa amanhã?

House: Não sei.

Wilson: Qualquer coisa te ligo - e saiu

House foi ao escritório de Cuddy pra ver como ela estava.

House: Olá! - abrindo a porta.

Cuddy: Oi - com o olhar perdido na janela.

House: Tudo bem?

Cuddy: O Wilson já te contou, não é?

House: Já. Como você está se sentindo? - do lado dela.

Cuddy: Péssima - os olhos encheram de novo.

House: Não fica assim - massageando seus ombros - vai ficar tudo bem.

Cuddy: Você sabe o por que dela me odiar, me fala o que é! - olhando em seus olhos.

House: Não posso! Eu prometi que não falaria, sinto muito.

Cuddy: Me fala alguma coisa, que seja!

House: Qualquer coisa que eu disser, já é muita coisa.

Cuddy: É por causa da Eva?

House: Também. Lisa não me faça dizer, por favor! Esse é um assunto de vocês e vocês têm que resolver.

Cuddy: Mas ela não fala comigo! - chorando.

House: Vocês vão se falar! Ela está assim agora porque desacostumou ter você por perto, mas ela vai falar.

Cuddy: E se ela não falar?

House: Ai infelizmente... - o que ele podia falar? - mas eu tenho certeza que ela vai falar! - secando as lagrimas que caiam e a abraçando.

Cuddy: Obrigada! - ele também estava triste; por ver sua filha triste e a Lisa também.

Cuddy foi se acalmando nos braços de House. Seus rostos estavam próximos, seus olhos fixaram um no outro. Um beijo; calmo, relaxado.

Cuddy: House...

House: Me manda parar que eu paro - se inclinando para beijá-la novamente.

Cuddy: A porta...

House: O que? - parou e olhou pra ela.

Cuddy: Tranca a porta - ele sorriu e a obedeceu.

Enquanto House fechava a porta, Lisa seguiu fechando todas as persianas, dando total liberdade aos dois.

House: Está com saudades Lisa Cuddy? – se aproxima da médica, que está encostada na parede.

Cuddy: Cala boca e me beija, antes que eu me arrependa. – ela o puxa para si.

House: Sim, senhora, como quiser. – puxando os cabelos de Cuddy suavemente até que seus lábios se encontrassem

O que começou devagar e romântico deu espaço há um beijo rápido e selvagem. House puxa a blusa de Cuddy, fazendo com que todos os botões se espalhem pelo chão, instantaneamente.

Cuddy: Vejo que vou embora pelada hoje. – Ela pronuncia sem se separar de House.

House: Por mim tudo bem, desde que eu vá junto. – De repente, Cuddy se afasta.

Cuddy: House, não somos mais casados. E isso que estamos prestes a fazer, é errado. – ela caminhava até sua mesa.

House: Quem se importa? Eu quero. Você quer. Não há nada de errado nisso. – ele se aproximava novamente.

Cuddy: House é sério. E se chegar alguém? – ele a beijava por todos os lados, ela estava prestes a se entregar.

House: Não vai chegar. – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Cuddy: Como tem certeza? – entre baixos gemidos.

House: Intuição masculina. Agora vem cá vem. – House a fez sentar na mesa e puxou-a ao encontro de seu corpo, já excitado.

Cuddy: Você sente saudades disso não é?! – disse tentando desesperadamente tirar o cinto de House.

House: Não mais que você. Agora, menos papo, mais ação.

House tira o sutiã de Cuddy, e o joga em qualquer canto.

House: Saudades de vocês, Patty e Selma. – ele acariciava os belos seios de Cuddy, que enrijeceu com os toques. – Sentiram falta dos meus toques não é?! Eu sei que faço falta. – ele começou a dá leves e gostosas mordidas e lambidas, revezando sempre em cada um. Lisa apenas gemia.

Cuddy: Ok, já brincou demais, não acha?! – Lisa ia abrindo a camisa de House, botão por botão, depois disso começou com beijos pelo pescoço, passeando com as mãos pelo seu corpos, até chegar onde queria. – Vejo que seu amiguinho também está feliz em me ver. – ela falou acariciando o Little Greg por cima da calça. – Vamos ver como ele está. – abrindo o botão e zíper, o que a impedia de vê-lo agora e era somente a cueca preta - pequenos hábitos nunca mudam. – terminou de tirar toda a roupa de House, o deixando completamente nu.

House: Lees, por favor, sem torturas vai. – ela pegou o membro ereto dele com as duas mãos e ia acariciando toda extensão, deixando maluco de prazer - se você quiser mais de mim, é melhor irmos para o sofá.

Eles foram se beijando, se tocando... Usem a imaginação aqui!

De manhã.

Cuddy acordou porque a porta do escritório estava sendo esmurrada.

Beth: Dra. Cuddy, a senhora está ai? - gritando.

Lisa aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos, se recordando da noite passada...

Cuddy: Meu Deus!

Ela estava nua, em cima do House, nu! Enquanto ela sentava, o arrependimento batia em sua cara.

Beth: Dra. Cuddy? - insistiu.

Cuddy: Já vai! - impaciente. Ela demitiria a assistente se ela encostasse na porta de novo - House acorda! - sussurrando.

House: Hum - e virou pro lado e começou a roncar.

Cuddy: House! - deu um beliscão nele.

House: Ah... - ela tapou a boca dele.

Cuddy: Levanta!

House: Por que você está sussurrando? - passando a mão da área beliscada.

Cuddy: Eu esqueci que tinha reunião hoje cedo com um doador e ele está ai fora! - procurando a roupa.

House: Mas hoje é sábado! - se divertindo vendo ela procurar o sutiã - você está procurando isso aqui? - rodando em sua mão.

Cuddy: Vai pro banheiro e fica quieto! - tentando abotoar a roupa.

House: Ok - ele abotoou o sutiã pra ela e deu um beijo em seu pescoço.

Cuddy: House! - ela queria gritar com ele - vai logo!

Ele pegou suas roupas e foi lentamente para o banheiro. Lisa tentava desamassar a roupa e abriu a porta com seu melhor sorriso de Dean of Medicine que existe.

Cuddy: Bom dia! - como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Beth: Bom dia doutora, o Sr. Wallace já está aqui, ele foi na lanchonete e já volta.

Cuddy: Assim que ele voltar, pede para entrar!

Beth: Ok.

Lisa olhou em volta para ver se não tinha nenhum vestígio de House.

Wallace: Bom dia Lisa - dando um beijo em seu rosto.

Cuddy: Bom dia Wallace - corada pelo o beijo.

Wallace: Você está linda!

Cuddy: Obrigada, mas vamos falar de negócios? - o cortando.

Wallace: Ok, mas depois vamos sair para tomar um café - um barulho vindo do banheiro.

Cuddy: Não vai dar! Eu... Minha filha tem uma apresentação na escola e eu não posso faltar - mentiu.

Wallace: Então me promete que essa semana nós vamos jantar juntos! - ele era bonito, rico, tipo galã.

Cuddy: Eu vou pensar no seu caso - mais um barulho vindo do banheiro.

Wallace: O que está acontecendo? - olhando intrigado pra porta.

Cuddy: Eu vou olhar - ela mataria, em silêncio, o House - que tanto barulho você faz?

House: Quem é esse palhaço? - enciumado.

Cuddy: Ah vê se cresce, House! E fica quieto!

House: Ok - quando ela virou, ele a puxou e a beijou - volta lá pro bonitão.

Cuddy: Cretino - sorrindo.

Wallace: O que era? - vendo que ela sorria.

Cuddy: O que? Ah! Era um vasinho que quebrou.

A reunião durou uma hora, Cuddy não agüentava mais a insistência do doador.

Wallace: Um almoço, minha oferta final.

Cuddy: Eu já disse que estou ocupada durante o dia - tentando não ser grossa - mas assim que eu tiver um tempo eu te ligo - ela não ia ligar.

Wallace: Ok, então tchau!

Cuddy: Tchau! - finalmente ele se foi.

Lisa entrou no banheiro.

House: Seu amigo já foi embora? - sentado no vaso.

Cuddy: Já - sorriu - House, acho que a gente tem que conversar sobre ontem.

House: Não, não temos!

Cuddy: Como não? Claro que temos!

House: Eu sei o que você vai dizer 'ah foi um erro, nós dois estávamos vulneráveis e uma coisa levou a outra e blá blá blá'. Não é?

Cuddy: É... - ela provavelmente ia falar isso - a gente não devia ter feito aquilo...

House: Por que não? - se divertindo.

Cuddy: Bom, pra começar eu sou casada!

House: Isso ai já é um problema seu! - com cara de deboche.

Cuddy: Atá! Mas é sério Hous... - ele a calou com um beijo.

House: Lisa, a gente já se conhece há muito tempo, não precisamos passar por aquela fase constrangedora. Nós dormimos juntos ontem, ok! - ele falava bem perto dela - Pode ter sido um erro? Pode, mas eu não me arrependo! E se você quiser continuar 'errando', você sabe onde é minha sala! - deu outro beijo e saiu.


	10. Tamara

Lisa ficou rindo sozinha em sua sala. Ela precisava ir embora, tomar um banho e dormir em sua cama. Pegou a bolsa e o celular '47 ligações não atendidas: Kevin'. Ela tinha esquecido completamente de avisar o marido.

Cuddy: Alô?

Kevin: Nossa você lembrou que eu existo!

Cuddy: Desculpa amor! Esqueci completamente de avisar - ainda bem que ele não passou no hospital - tudo bom?

Kevin: Tirando o fato que eu dormi sem minha mulher, tudo né!

Cuddy: Como você é exagerado - a culpa foi nascendo - eu já estou indo pra casa - desligou.

Ela foi pensando. Ela se sentia culpada por não ter ligado pro marido e não por dormir com o ex! Logo chegou em casa.

Kevin: Oi - preparando o café da manhã; eram 8 horas ainda! - tá com fome? - indo beijá-la.

Cuddy: Morrendo! - ela se sentiu estranha o beijando... seria a culpa por dormir com o ex? - vou tomar um banho e já desço.

Kevin: Ok.

Durante o banho, Lisa passava a mão onde horas antes, as mãos de House passava.

Kevin: Oi - ele colocou a cabeça dentro do Box.

Cuddy: Ahhhh! Que susto! - quase caiu pra trás - bate na porta, cacete! - realmente assustada.

Kevin: Calma - rindo - posso tomar banho com você?

Cuddy: Humm - ela teve uma idéia - claro que pode!

Depois do amor, os dois se secaram, se trocaram e desceram. A cabeça de Cuddy não parava; ela realmente usou seu marido para fazer comparações com House. Sexualmente falando. E seu ex ganhava de lavada do atual. Ela tinha que fazer algo a respeito.

Rachel: Bom dia mãe - pegou um copo e sentou - onde a senhora estava que não veio ontem pra casa?

Cuddy: No hospital.

Rachel: Meu pai estava lá? - ela quase engoliu a xícara.

Cuddy: O que? - se recompondo.

Rachel: Meu pai estava lá? Eu tentei ligar pra ele, mas só dava caixa postal.

Cuddy: Eu não sei. Acho que sim! - Rachel deu de ombros. Graças a Deus ela não era curiosa - já arrumou seu quarto?

Rachel: Eu acabei de acordar! - ela adquiriu o DNA House da grosseria. Kevin não se metia.

Cuddy: Eu percebi! O que eu quero saber é se você já tirou todas as suas roupas das malas, se já guardou todas as sua roupas, se já...

Rachel: Mãe, pára! - a interrompeu - é sábado de manhã, dia do Senhor, vamos deixar a arrumação pra parte da tarde! - e o DNA do sarcasmo também. Ela ficou mexendo no celular.

Cuddy: Ok! - tirou a celular dela.

Rachel: Hey! Me devolve!

Cuddy: O Senhor não usava o celular, até arrumar o quarto Dele! - mães...

Rachel: Meu Deus! - subiu pro quarto batendo todas as portas que passava.

Louise: Por que a rainha do drama ta periquitante logo cedo? - perguntou da sala 10 minutos depois.

Cuddy: Ela não arrumou o quarto ainda.

Louise: Humm - passando pelos canais.

Kevin: Quer panqueca Lu? - gritou da cozinha.

Louise: É Louise e não!

Kevin: Sua filha não gosta de mim Lisa! - era evidente.

Cuddy: Humm - ela teve outra idéia - claro que gosta!

Louise: Não gosto! - bebendo leite.

Agora Lisa se tocou: a Louise não gostava do Kevin, assim como a Zoey não gostava dela! Uau.

Cuddy: Ok ela não gosta, mas a Rach gosta! - sorriu pra ele.

Louise: É porque ela é adotada! Então qualquer 'pai' e 'mãe' que ela ver, ela vai gostar! - ela tinha todos os DNA House.

Cuddy: Pára de falar besteira e vai arrumar seu quarto também! - a caçula saiu.

Louise nunca mostrou nenhum afeto em relação a Kevin, por mais que ele tentasse. Rachel realmente gostava dele.

O fim de semana passou rápido e a semana também.

Sexta-feira.

Podia ser uma sexta-feira qualquer, mas não era! Era o aniversário de Lisa Cuddy!

Recebeu todos os mimos do marido, filhas e enteada antes de ir trabalhar.

Cuddy: Obrigada gente! - beijando cada um.

Chegando no hospital, não foi diferente. Todos estavam dando parabéns.

House: Oi Tamara! - Gregory House, o homem que ela evitou a semana toda.

Cuddy: Que? - sem entender.

House: O que o que, Tamara?

Cuddy: Por que você está me chamando de 'Tamara'?

House: Porque você ta maravilhosa, sua linda! - sorriu e saiu.

Lisa também sorriu. Ela foi pra sua sala e se surpreendeu vendo Zoey atendendo.

Cuddy: Bom dia! - será que ela vai responder?

Zoey: Bom dia - ela respondeu! Será que tem salvação?

Cuddy: Tudo bom? - uma pergunta inocente.

Zoey: Eu só respondi seu 'bom dia'! - pegou um ficha, chamou o paciente e foi pra sala de exame.

É, não tem salvação! Mas ela não iria ficar triste, pois era seu aniversário.

'Nova Mensagem: House'

Cuddy: O que será agora? - abrindo a mensagem.

'Gata você não é fatura de cartão de credito, mas eu durmo pensando em você, sua linda'

Ela riu e respondeu:

'Quanta criatividade! Rsrs'

'Gata você é tão linda que até os lactobacilos vivos, morrem de amor por você, sua linda'

'Euri'

'Gata me chama de Harry Potter que eu te levo pra minha câmera secreta, te dou um cálice de fogo e te dou uma noite mágica, sua linda'

'Chega né! Vamos trabalhar!'

'Gata, você é lenhadora?'

'OMG não acabou? Ok, não sou lenhadora... Pq?

'Então para de me dar toco...'

'Chega House! Vai trabalhar!' - ela riu.

'Vc nunca mais vai falar comigo?'

'Vou, só estava pensando em algumas coisas.'

'Vc vai se separar do cozinheiro? \o/'

'Não! E se separasse, vc acha que eu iria correndo pro seus braços?'

'Gata não sou professor de matemática, mas dou conta, sua linda'

'Como vc é convencido, seu lindo!'

'Isso não funciona para os homens, sua linda'

'#facepalm pra vc'

'Droga...'

'O que?'

'O Taub trouxe um caso interessante, vou ter q parar as mensagens'

'Isso! Vai trabalhar que é melhor'

'Tchau sua linda!'

'Tchau...'

Ela se sentiu uma adolescente. Guardou o celular e foi trabalhar. O dia foi passando e os funcionários compraram um bolo para a aniversariante do dia. Lisa estava no térreo, o bolo no 4º andar, então elevador seria sua melhor opção. Quando o mesmo abriu a porta no 1º andar.

Zoey: Ah não! - abaixou a cabeça e entrou.

Cuddy: Oi pra você também!

O elevador foi subindo, quando estava entre o 2º e o 3º, a escuridão.

Blecaute e Zoey e Lisa presas no elevador!


	11. Presas no elevador

Cuddy: Oh meu Deus! - ela tentou apertar todos os botões pra ver se funcionava. De repente o elevador começou a balançar, ela ficou apavorada, mas ouviu que a outra ocupante do elevador estava rindo - pára de pular Zoey!

Zoey: Ai ai - rindo e parando de pular - com um milhão de pessoas nesse hospital eu ficou presa justo com uma que tem claustrofobia! - se Cuddy não estivesse quase morrendo, ela acharia fofo o fato da Zoey lembrar que ela tem claustrofobia.

Cuddy: A gente tem que avisar alguém - ela pegou o celular tremendo. Dava pra ouvir a respiração dela muito bem.

Zoey: Ok - pela luz do celular ela viu que Lisa não estava bem - eu ligo - tirou o aparelho da mão dela - você quer que eu ligue pra quem? - ela falou calmamente.

Cuddy: Liga pra... Pro... - e a respiração ficando mais pesada.

Zoey: Lisa - colocou as mãos nos ombros dela - respira fundo; eu to aqui. Inspira e expira.

Cuddy: Eu não consigo respirar - ela estava chorando. Zoey tinha um saquinho de papel no bolso do jaleco.

Zoey: Respira devagar - deu o saquinho pra ela - respira comigo.

Lisa foi se acalmando aos poucos.

Zoey: Vamos sentar - elas sentaram no chão e Cuddy agarrou o braço da moça - eu vou ligar pro meu pai.

House: Vocês estão presas no elevador? - rindo.

Zoey: Não vejo a graça, mas estamos! Você pode chamar alguém pra tirar a gente daqui?

House: Ok, chamarei! - ele desligou e voltou ao que estava fazendo: dormindo.

Zoey: Pronto, daqui a pouco a gente sai daqui.

Cuddy: Obrigada - ainda agarrada ao braço dela.

Uns 20 minutos depois.

Cuddy: Tá demorando, você não acha?

Zoey: Quer apostar que o Gregório não chamou ninguém? - ligando pro pai - cadê a ajuda?

House: Eu já vou chamar - bocejando.

Zoey: Não sei se você sabe, mas a Lisa é claustrofóbica e elevadores escuros não são o melhor lugar para pessoas assim!

House: Ela ta bem? - agora que caiu a ficha.

Zoey: Sim, tirando o fato que eu não sinto mais meu braço esquerdo, ta tudo ótimo!

House: Já vou chamar! - desligou e agora sim chamou alguém: os bombeiros.

Zoey: Agora que ele vai chamar alguém!

Cuddy: Assim que eu sair daqui, eu juro que mato seu pai!

O elevador mexeu um pouquinho.

Cuddy: Ai meu Deus a gente vai cair! - voltando a ficar preocupada.

Zoey: Calma!

Cuddy: Se a gente morrer, me desculpa! - apertando ainda mais o braço dela.

Zoey: Desculpa pelo o que? - confusa.

Cuddy: Eu não sei! Me desculpa pelo motivo que for que você tem raiva de mim - Zoey riu - do que você está rindo?

Zoey: Essas são suas últimas palavra antes de morrer? - rindo.

Cuddy ficou sem ação.

Zoey: Isso tudo é pra você poder entrar no céu? - sarcástica.

Cuddy: Por que você não aceita minhas desculpas?

Zoey: Por dois motivos: 1- a gente não vai morrer! Se o elevador cair, será um queda de no máximo 10 metros! Nem machuca e 2- suas desculpas não são sinceras!

Cuddy: Claro que são!

Zoey: Não são! Porque se você realmente quisesse se desculpar, teria feito antes e não agora que você está 'prestes a morrer'!

As duas nem reparam que tinha gente olhando elas discutindo.

House: Tá tudo bem ai?

Elas olharam pra cima e viram que a porta estava aberta e que tinha alguns pés.

Cuddy: Por que você acha que minhas desculpas não são sinceras? - ignorando o salvamento.

Zoey: Porque não são!

Cuddy: E qual a diferença entre eu pedir desculpas aqui ou lá fora?

Zoey: Você só se desculpou porque achou que ia morrer!

Cuddy: Ok! Agora que eu não vou morrer: me desculpa!

Zoey: Não!

Cuddy: Ah Zoey! - ficando irritada - o que agora?

Zoey: Não faça nada contra sua vontade doutora!

Cuddy: Eu to falando sério!

Zoey: Faz mais de um mês que você voltou e agora você quer se desculpar? Eu acho que não!

Cuddy: E você me dava chances de falar?

Zoey: Isso não é desculpa!

Cuddy: Quer saber? Eu não vou me desculpar!

Zoey: Whaterver!

Cuddy: Não vou, porque eu nem sei o que eu te fiz! - quem sabe jogando verde ela saberia.

Zoey: Isso acontece com quem não tem consciência.

Cuddy: Claro que eu tenho!

Zoey: Se tivesse saberia o que fez!

Cuddy: É por causa da Eva?

Zoey: Quem? - confusa.

Cuddy: Aquela que você viu se despedindo de mim semana passada.

Zoey: Me poupe doutora! O mundo não gira ao seu redor!

Cuddy: Então é o que? É por causa do seu pai? - a moça não respondeu - é por causa dele - ela respirou fundo - Zoey o que aconteceu entre seu pai e eu...

Zoey: Não é isso - falou baixo.

Cuddy: Como? - ela não escutou.

Zoey: Não é isso - quase chorando.

O elevador ficou em silêncio. Só a luz de uma lanterna iluminava o andar.

Bombeiro: Er... Senhoras? - elas olharam pra cima - nós levantamos o elevador um pouco e achamos que dá pra vocês passarem - elas estavam tão entretidas na discussão que nem repararam o serviço dos bombeiros - não vamos conseguir colocar uma escada ai, então vocês vão ter que trabalhar em equipe, ok?

Zoey evitou olhar para Lisa, mas fez um apoio com as mãos para a ex madrasta sair. Um dos bombeiros ajudou a Dean a se levantar.

Bombeiro: A senhora está bem?

Cuddy: Sim - fisicamente falando e olhando para elevador.

Bombeiro: Ok, Dra. Zoey é sua vez...

Não deu tempo de terminar porque o suporte que eles usaram para levantar o elevador cedeu e ele caiu mais ou menos 1 metro e só parou porque ficou torto.

Zoey: AI!


	12. Aniversáriante do dia

Bombeiro: Zoey, a senhora está bem?

Zoey: Não, bati a mão na parede.

Bombeiro: Doutora, vou pedir pra senhora não se mexer ok!

Zoey: Ok - até a voz dela estava diferente.

Cuddy pegou uma lanterna e foi a sua sala procurar o telefone da manutenção do elevador.

House: Foi intenso lá dentro, hein?! - assustando a médica.

Cuddy: O que você quer House? - ela não queria pensar nisso agora.

House: Dar apoio - a abraçou; estava muito escuro.

Cuddy: Não é por causa de você que ela me odeia - aceitando o abraço.

House: Não.

Cuddy: Me fala o que é! - vinha uma luz fraquinha de fora e House viu o olhar triste dela.

House: Eu não posso, Lisa! Bem que eu gostaria! - olhou no fundo dos olhou e apertou o abraço.

Wilson: Cuddy, o bombeiro... Oh! - viu os dois abraçados - foi mal.

Cuddy: O que o bombeiro quer Wilson? - saindo do abraço.

Wilson: Ele quer saber se pode cortar o teto do elevador pra tirar a Zoey de lá.

Cuddy: Claro! - saiu seguida dos dois.

Wilson: O que foi aquele abraço? - curioso.

House: Um abraço normal, Wilma!

Wilson: Realmente um abraço normal, mas entre vocês dois! O que está acontecendo? - sabia que tinha algo.

House: Nós dormimos juntos semana passada - falou baixo.

Wilson: OH MY GOD! - gritou e parou de andar.

Cuddy: House! - o repreendeu.

House: Ele ia saber de qualquer jeito!

Wilson: OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! - dando pulinhos de alegria.

House: Pára a viadagem Wilson! - deu um cutucão nele.

Wilson: Isso é demais! Mas espera, e o Kevin? - falou baixo.

House: Ela ainda está com ele.

Cuddy: Ouvindo isso de outra pessoa me faz sentir muito melhor, obrigada! - sarcástica.

Wilson: Vocês não fazem idéia como eu estou feliz.

Eles chegaram no 3º andar, Cuddy autorizou a cortar o teto e ficaram aguardando. 1 hora depois Zoey saiu de lá e segundos depois a energia voltou.

Wilson: Estava preocupado - abraçando a esposa.

Zoey: Eu to bem - bem abatida.

House: Como está sua mão? - examinando.

Zoey: Acho que torci o pulso - olhou pra Lisa.

Cuddy: O que aconteceu lá dentro...

Zoey: Deixa pra lá - a cortou - estávamos estressada devido a situação, uma coisa levou a outra... Me desculpa.

Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e olharam pra moça.

Cuddy: Ok - foi o máximo que saiu.

Zoey: Pai, tira um raio-x da minha mão, está doendo muito.

House: Vamos lá - acompanhando a filha.

Wilson: Você entendeu alguma coisa? - depois de um tempo.

Cuddy: Não.

Wilson foi ver a esposa e Cuddy foi ligar para o pessoal do elevador. Lisa até quis ver a Zoey, mas apareceu um monte de coisa pra ela fazer devido ao apagão e quando ela foi vê-la, Zoey já tinha ido embora. Ela fez o mesmo.

Kevin: Oi - a abraçou - o James me contou que você ficou presa no elevador, você está bem?

Cuddy: Agora eu estou - sorriu.

Kevin: Sorte que as meninas já estavam em casa quando a luz acabou.

Cuddy: E onde elas estão? - já que a casa estava em silêncio.

Kevin: Eles estão lá em cima.

Cuddy: Eles quem? - confusa.

Kevin: Seus netos. Que na verdade eu não sei por que você os chama de netos.

Cuddy: Ah Kevin, de novo não - sem condições de discutir.

Kevin: Sério! A mãe deles não gosta de você, ela deixa isso bem claro pelas várias visitas que te faz. Você é amiga do James, ok, então você seria uma 'tia' para eles.

Cuddy: Acabou? Ou tem mais motivos para eu não ser avó dos meus netos?

Kevin: Como sempre é difícil falar com você quando tem o sobrenome 'House' envolvido.

Cuddy: Sem ciúme pelo o amor de Deus! Hoje é meu aniversário, mais tarde pessoas vão chegar, eu tenho que tomar banho, me arrumar, ver como estão as coisas e eu não quero você com ataque de ciúme! Será que é possível?

Kevin: Ok! - saiu contrariado.

Lisa subiu e abriu a porta do quarto de Rachel.

Cuddy: Olá! - Louise, Rafael, Leonardo e Dave estavam assistindo Procurando Nemo e Rachel no computador.

Os 5: Olá.

Cuddy: Esse filme tem quase 20 anos e mesmo assim vocês gostam?

Rachel: É um clássico! - sem tirar os olhos do computador.

Cuddy: Sei. Você não vão se arrumar? A festa começa daqui a pouco.

Louise: Assim que o filme acabar.

Cuddy: Um filme que vocês já assistiram umas quinhentas vezes.

Louise: Por que estamos discutindo isso? O filme já está acabando. E não vai fazer muita diferença se nós estivermos ou não lá embaixo.

Cuddy: E por que não? - era como discutir com o House.

Louise: Meu Deus - pausou o filme - o aniversário é seu, então seus amigos vão vir; só adultos. Provavelmente o lugar mais chato para crianças!

Rafael: É vó. E a gente não vai ter que fingir que gosta do cara que não quer que você nos chame de netos! - Lisa ficou branca.

Cuddy: Vocês ouviram?

Leonardo: Claro! Vocês estavam gritando!

Cuddy: Meninos, o que ele falou...

Rachel: Mãe, você não está atrasada pra se arrumar? Eles sabem que você os ama e eles só estão falando isso para você se sentir mal.

Lisa olhou para os gêmeos que riam.

Cuddy: É, eu não devia chamar vocês de netos! - rindo.

Rafael: A gente te ama vó! - a abraçando - feliz aniversário!

Cuddy: Obrigada!

Leonardo: Parabéns vó! - abraçando também.

Dave: Vai ter bolo vovó?

Cuddy: Vai - pegando o neto caçula. E ficou olhando para as filhas.

Louise: O que? A gente já deu parabéns pra você hoje! - sem se mexer.

Rachel: É mãe, parabéns - sem olhar pra ela.

Lisa deixou os netos e as filhas mal criadas no quarto e foi se arrumar.

Por volta das 8 da noite, os convidados foram chegando, a casa foi enchendo, os garçons foram servindo, estava tudo muito agradável.

Cuddy: A festa está chata? - perguntou as filhas.

As duas: Sim!

Cuddy: Será que como presente vocês podem melhorar essas caras?

Louise: Sério? - debochada.

Cuddy: E Rachel eu não vou falar de novo sobre você e esse celular!

Rachel: Jesus... - bufando e guardou o celular - é difícil ser adolescente com uma mãe assim!

Kevin: Assim como? - aparecendo atrás da esposa.

Louise: Posso te dar outro marido de presente?

Cuddy: Não!

Louise: Acho que vou começar a beber! - e saiu.

Rachel: Mãe, promete que se ela ficar mais insuportável, a senhora vai mandá-la para um internato.

Cuddy: Prometo.

A campainha tocou.

Cuddy: Wilson!

Wilson: Eu nem te dei parabéns hoje! Parabéns! - a abraçou.

Cuddy: Obrigada! - procurando alguém atrás dele.

Wilson: Ela não vem.

Cuddy: Ah...

Wilson: Mas mandou isso! - entregou uma caixa embrulhada num papel bonito.

Cuddy: Você está brincando? - sem acreditar.

Wilson: Sério! Ela quem comprou.

Lisa abriu como se fosse uma criança. Eram dois pares C. Louboutin, um rosa chiclete, a coisa mais linda e o outro preto. E o cartão dizia: 'Eu sei que você gosta do Sergio, mas o Christian é mais bonito. Zoey.'

Cuddy: Ah! - ela ficou emocionada - que fofa! - eles ainda estavam na porta - vamos entrar.

Wilson: Espera que tem outro presente.

Cuddy: Da Zoey?

Wilson: Não, do House - falou baixo - abre - com uma felicidade estranha.

Cuddy: Será que você pode tirar essa cara de 'ela dormiu com o ex' da cara?

Wilson: Desculpa! O que é?

Era um cartão. 'Que os erros de sua vida sirvam para algo, sua linda! Greg!'

Ela sorriu.

Wilson: O que ele escreveu? - ele arrancou o cartão da mão dela - o que significa?

Cuddy: Você faltou nas aulas de interpretação de texto, Wilson? Vamos entrar! - e puxou o amigo pra dentro.


	13. Atriz pornô

A festa foi bem agradável. Ela queria que os dois House que ela convidou, fossem, mas de uma seria pedir de mais e do outro seria estranho. O fim de semana Cuddy passou com as filhas e netos, marido e enteada. Segunda-feira chegou e ela teria que ir a escola das meninas para reunião de pais e mestres. Escolheu um terninho que valorizava seu decote e saia 2 dedos acima do joelho; o conjunto era cinza e seria hoje que ela estrearia seu novo Louboutin preto. Fazia tempo que ela não usava saia. Ela desceu e foi pra cozinha.

Eva: Uau! - parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para a madrasta.

Rachel: Mãe, onde você pensa que vai assim? - também parou o que fazia.

Louise: Você está... - também em choque.

Eva: Linda! - cortou a caçula.

Cuddy: Obrigada! - sorriu.

Louise: Eu ia dizer que parecia uma atriz pornô!

Rachel: Exatamente! Só faltou os óculos de armação preto.

Cuddy: Hey, mais respeito! - colocou a mão na cintura.

Louise: Você não vai assim na reunião né?

Cuddy: Claro que vou!

Rachel: Mãe, você não pode ir assim! Tá louca?

Cuddy: O que há de errado com minha roupa?

Eva: Nada!

Louise: Tudo! Motivo número 1: você parece atriz pornô!

Rachel: Motivo 2: vão achar que nossa mãe é atriz pornô!

Louise: Motivo 3: pensa como as pessoas vão nos tratar depois de achar que você é atriz pornô!

Cuddy: Acabou os motivos? - sarcástica.

Rachel: Se quiser mais, a gente continua.

Cuddy: Eva, seu pai saiu mais cedo e pediu pra você buscar o carro dele lá no restaurante - ignorando as filhas.

Eva: Ok! E você não parece atriz pornô! - e saiu.

Rachel e Louise: Parece sim!

Cuddy: Parem de graça e vamos logo senão vamos chegar atrasadas! - pegando as chaves do carro.

Louise: Mãe, por favor, vai se trocar! Sério!

Cuddy: Por que? - ela parou e olhou pra filha.

Louise: Pensa comigo: a Rachel e eu estamos na escola, ok, e isso é a maior coisa que acontece em nossas vidas! E inevitavelmente temos pais, certo, então o quanto mais discretos eles forem, menor será nossa vergonha.

Cuddy: Pára de falar besteira Louise, pelo amor de Deus!

Rachel: Mãe, ela ta certa! Nós podemos sofrer bullying por causa disso, nossas notas vão cair, podemos não querer mais ir para a escola e podemos nos virar contra a sociedade e nos tornar marginais! Você tem que pensar no futuro, mãe!

Cuddy: Vamos embora! - gritou.

Mas as duas não deixaram a mãe em paz durante o caminho. Logo chegaram na escola.

Louise: Bem que o pai podia vir né!

Rachel: E ele podia vim de moto; isso é um ponto positivo, mãe!

Cuddy: Chega ok! - ficando nervosa - acabou o assunto!

Elas foram andando mais alguém as chamou.

Louise: Zu! - correu para abraçar a irmã.

Zoey: Olá! - a abraçou.

Rachel: Oi irmã!

Zoey: Oi irmã adotiva!

Rachel: Besta - sorriu.

Cuddy: Oi Zoey! - quem sabe é agora... Mas a moça fez uma cara estranha - o que foi?

Zoey: Por que você está vestida assim? - com cara de confusa - que filme pornô você vai aparecer?

Cuddy: Ah você também? - coçou a cabeça.

Rachel: Viu mãe! Não é só a gente!

Passava um carro e o motorista diminuiu e gritou: Gostosa! E foi embora.

Zoey: Negativo, pode vestir! - tirou o sobretudo que vestia e deu pra ela.

Cuddy: Que exagero... - colocando - melhorou?

As três analisaram.

Zoey: Agora parece que você está sem nada embaixo do sobretudo.

Louise: Tá parecendo acompanhante de luxo!

Cuddy: De onde você escuta essas coisas? - ela tinha 8 anos!

Leonardo: Vó! - veio correndo acompanhado do irmão.

Rafael: Uau! Como a senhora está bonita! - beijou a mão dela.

Cuddy: Obrigada! - sorriu e olhou para as três - viu?

Rachel: Ele é menino, não conta!

Todos entraram. Cuddy foi na sala da Louise primeiro e depois na da Rachel; os professores elogiaram as menina, mas pediram para a mãe que falassem com elas em relação a conversa durante as aulas. Nada de mais.

Zoey foi para a sala dos gêmeos e ouviu o de sempre: 'eles são bons alunos, mas eles aprontam de mais!'. Depois ela foi a sala do Dave, mas foi mais tranqüilo. Quando ela saiu de lá viu algo que não gostou nem um pouco: Lisa conversando com um cara. Ela não queria sentir ciúme, mas ela não pode evitar.

Zoey: Está tudo bem aqui? - olhando para Lisa.

Wallace: Quem é você? - é aquele Wallace que dava em cima de Cuddy.

Zoey: Não estou falando com você por enquanto - o olhou de cima a baixo e voltou a olhar pra Lisa.

Cuddy: Estamos conversando - ela odiava cenas de ciúmes, mas essa ela iria deixar passar.

Zoey: Com esse cara?

Wallace: Lisa, está tudo bem?

Cuddy: Sim, essa é a... - foi cortada.

Zoey: Mãe dos netos dela! E você? - olhando para o homem.

Wallace: Netos? - confuso - ela é sua filha?

Zoey virou pra ela e cruzou os braços esperando a resposta.

Cuddy: Eu os considero netos, mas filha... - se divertindo - sei não.

Zoey arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca em choque.

Cuddy: Por que filhas gostam da mãe, certo? - e olhou pra 'filha'.

Wallace: Então ela não é sua filha? - mais confuso.

Zoey ficou esperando; ela precisava saber!

Cuddy: Ela é filha do meu ex-marido e eu gosto dos meninos; eu não sei se existe 'ex-enteada'! - e olhou pra moça.

Zoey: Satisfeito? Posso ter um momento a sós com... - pensou um pouco - a avó dos meus filhos?

Wallace: Bom Lisa, eu te ligo durante a semana - e foi pra beijá-la na bochecha.

Zoey: Posso ajudar? - ficou entre ele e a bochecha de Lisa - o senhor perdeu alguma coisa aqui?

Wallace: Uau! - riu - é melhor eu ir. Tchau Lisa.

Cuddy: Tchau - rindo também.

Wallace: Tchau mãe dos netos dela.

É lógico que ela não respondeu. Assim que ele desapareceu do campo de visão das duas, Zoey virou.

Cuddy: O que foi?

Zoey: Você não tem... Como você... Por que você... - ela não conseguia formar uma frase.

Cuddy: Respira e depois fala - achando graça.

Zoey: Vamos embora! - ela pegou a mão de Lisa e saiu praticamente arrastando.

Cuddy: Hey meu carro está ali - já do lado de fora.

Zoey: Entra no carro!

Cuddy: Meu Deus do céu! - ela não pôde discutir muito - você vem buscar meu carro depois ok?

Zoey: Ok - falou com os dentes cerrados.

Rachel: Por que a gente tem que se apertar no seu carro mesmo?

Rafael: Ela está com crise de ciúmes da vovó!

Zoey: Fica quieto e entra no carro!

Leonardo: Viu, ciúmes!

Zoey: Vai logo!

E foram para o hospital.

House e Wilson estava na recepção conversando quando os filhos entraram.

House: Vocês foram expulsos?

Louise: Não!

House: Que cara é essa então? - intrigado.

Rachel: A louca da sua filha com crise de ciúmes, nos fez vir apertadas no carro dela!

Wilson: Ciúmes de quem? - enciumado.

Dave: Da vovó!

House e Wilson: O que? - sem acreditar.

Nesse momento Zoey e Lisa entraram.

Louise: A gente já viu essa cena, então a gente vai subir - e eles entraram no elevador.

Wilson: O que aconteceu?

Zoey: Isso! - apontando para Lisa. Os dois olharam.

House: O que?

Zoey: Quem em perfeito estado mental sai na rua desse jeito? - apontou pra ela de novo - como uma atriz pornô?

Os dois médicos a olharam de cima abaixo. Cuddy ficou vermelha.

Zoey: Hey! - beliscou os dois - parem de olhar como se ela fosse um pedaço de carne!

House: Você quem começou - e continuou olhando.

Zoey: Não interessa! Pára! - e começou a tatear Lisa Cuddy.

Cuddy: O que você está fazendo? - assustada.

Zoey: Procurando a chave do seu carro - e achou e foi buscá-lo.

Cuddy: Sua filha é louca!

Wilson: Eu concordo! O que aconteceu na escola?

Ela explicou.

Wilson: Acho que vejo uma luz no fim do túnel - sorridente.

Cuddy: Tomara! - House não parou de olhar - o que?

House: Nada! - olhando descaradamente para seu decote; Wilson percebeu.

Wilson: Eu vou ver as crianças - e saiu de fininho de lá.

Cuddy foi para seu escritório e House a seguiu.


	14. Eu te amo

Cuddy: O que você quer? - de costas para ele.

House: Você - quando ela virou ele estava há centímetros de distância.

Cuddy: House - sussurrou - a porta...

House: Já está trancada - falando bem perto - uau, você está hot!

Cuddy: Você acha que eu estou parecendo uma atriz pornô? - adorando a proximidade.

House: Yeah! - excitado.

Cuddy: Humm sorry, perdeu sua chance - e saiu dos braços dele.

House: Oi? - sem entender.

Cuddy: Nenhuma mulher gosta de ser comparada a uma atriz pornô!

House: Mas... - sem reação.

Cuddy: Sorry, o banheiro é logo ali! - apontou para lá e começou a assinar alguns papéis.

House: Bitch! - e foi se 'aliviar'. Quando voltou ficou sentado no sofá.

Cuddy: Por que você ainda está aqui? - sem olhar pra ele.

House: Sabe, enquanto eu estive com meu amigo lá no banheiro - ela rolou os olhos - uma coisa me deixou perturbado.

Cuddy: Você caiu na real e percebeu que é um homem de mais de 50 anos se masturbando num banheiro? É, isso é perturbador! - sorrindo.

House: Super engraçado, não mais do que um senhora usando roupas de atriz pornô! - ela o olhou.

Cuddy: Fala logo! - sem paciência.

House: Você é a única pessoa que eu conheço que combina o sapato com a lingerie, e isso é perturbadoramente sexy; então se seus sapatos são pretos, quer dizer que Patty e Selma estão envoltos por um tecido rendado preto?

Ela largou a caneta, se ajeitou na cadeira.

Cuddy: Quer ver? - ele arregalou os olhos.

House: S-sério?

Cuddy: Eu gaguejei? - séria.

Ele levantou na hora e foi pra trás da mesa; ela virou a cadeira pra ele. Ele foi esticando o braço e parou no meio do caminho.

House: Isso é algum tipo de jogo? - receoso.

Cuddy: Depende, se você continuar - com a cara mais sexy que Gregory House já viu.

Ele não pensou duas vezes antes de colocar dois dedos na gola do terninho, mas não puxou, ficou sentindo a pele quente de sua ex. Lisa soltou um gemido baixo, deixando Greg louco. Ele moveu a gola e viu que realmente o sutiã era preto.

Cuddy: Gostou?

House: Sim - deu um beijo demorado nela.

Cuddy: Agora vai embora! - o empurrando gentilmente.

House: Você é má! - indo para a porta - mas antes de ir, eu preciso de confirmações de que a parte de baixo também combina.

Cuddy: A calcinha é preta também! - sorriu.

House: Preciso de mais, Cuddles! - com cara de safado - dá uma de Sharon Stone - e piscou para ela. Lisa olhou bem em seus olhos.

Cuddy: Safado - e descruzou as pernas e cruzou novamente.

House: Oh My God! Você está sem calcinha! - ele quase gritou.

Cuddy: Tchau House!

House: Vou precisar de um banheiro maior - e saiu.

Cuddy voltou a seus afazeres com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Porém ficou pensativa: ela estava traindo seu marido, isso era super sério, mas ela não se sentia mal. O negócio dela com o House ia além do carnal, era coisa de alma, se é que ela acreditava nisso; com o Kevin era uma coisa mais amistosa, ela sabia que se precisasse dele, ele estaria lá. O House também...

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e tentou parar de comparar os dois. Minutos depois sua porta foi aberta por uma House.

Zoey: Suas chaves - colocou em cima da mesa e se virou pra sair.

Cuddy: Zoey espera - a moça parou - senta um pouco.

Zoey: Pra que? - desconfiada.

Cuddy: Relaxa, eu não vou pedir desculpas!

Zoey: Ok, o que você quer?

Cuddy: Eu quero conversar com a mãe dos meus netos - sorriu.

Zoey: Sobre o que aconteceu na escola? - sentada.

Cuddy: Sobre o que aconteceu na escola, é! O que aconteceu? - curiosa.

Zoey: Se for pra ficar com essa cara de última Coca do deserto, eu vou embora! - ameaçou a levantar.

Cuddy: Ok, eu paro - e fez sinal para ela falar.

Zoey: Não aconteceu nada de mais!

Cuddy: Ah não? - ergueu a sobrancelha.

Zoey: Na verdade aconteceu: uma senhora que recentemente completou 50 anos toda se querendo pra um cara qualquer na escola que as filhas e netos estudam! - Lisa riu - isso não é engraçado!

Cuddy: Eu tinha minhas duvidas, mas agora eu tenho certeza! - ainda rindo.

Zoey: Do que? - confusa.

Cuddy: Você me ama!

Zoey: Ok Coca-Cola, eu vou embora - levantou.

Cuddy: Fala que é mentira! Que você fez aquilo por que ele não estava dando em cima de você!

Zoey: Please, se eu quisesse eu teria qualquer homem aos meus pés!

Cuddy: Então confessa que era ciúmes!

Zoey: Ok, era ciúmes sim! Era isso que você queria ouvir? Eu estava com ciúmes sim, o cara estava te comendo com os olhos, se eu não aparecesse ele ia pular em você.

Cuddy: Eu sei me defender Zoey!

Zoey: Disso eu tenho certeza, mas você não pode confiar em homens como aqueles vestindo roupas como a sua!

Nesse momento alguém abre a porta.

Kevin: Bom dia!

Cuddy: Oi amor! - que bom que ele veio agora e não 30 minutos antes, quanto House tinha as mãos em seu peito.

Kevin: Tudo bom? - beijou a esposa.

Cuddy: Tudo - e o comparômetro começou; House beijava muito melhor. Eles pararam de beijar depois de ouvir uma tosse - desculpa... Kevin essa é a Zoey, irmã das meninas e Zoey esse é o Kevin, meu marido.

Kevin: Você é a famosa Zoey, prazer - a cumprimentou.

Zoey: Sim e você é o famoso Cozinheiro -

Cuddy: Zoey! - a repreendeu.

Kevin: Deixa, amor - riu - seus filhos são sua cara!

Zoey: Que bom, né? - sarcástica - sua hija também!

Kevin: Gracias - sorriu - bom eu tenho que ir.

Cuddy: Já?

Kevin: Eu só passei aqui porque estava por perto, mas tenho que voltar pro restaurante.

Cuddy: Então tá! - eles se despediram e ele foi embora.

Zoey: Oh my God!

Cuddy: O que?

Zoey: Você tem um amante!

Cuddy: O-o que? - ela arregalou os olhos - não! - respondeu rápido.

Zoey: Claro que você tem!

Cuddy: Você está louca! - rindo nervosamente.

Zoey: Tem sim por 3 motivos: 1- você ficou nervosa quando ele chegou; 2- você não fez questão de acompanhar ele até a porta e 3- sua reação!

Cuddy: Ok, louca! - ela tentava se acalmar.

Zoey: Quem é? É o cara da escola? - curiosa - ele é mais bonito que o Cozinheiro!

Cuddy: Não é aquele cara.

Zoey: Ah-há! Então você admite que tem um amante! - levantou e ficou saltitante na sala - estou tão orgulhosa de você, Isa!

Cuddy: Wow, Isa? - tentando mudar de assunto - voltei a ser 'Isa'?

Zoey: Você não vai mudar de assunto tão facilmente assim, Isa - ressaltou o Isa - você tem um amante!

Cuddy: Eu não tenho um amante!

Zoey: Você é uma péssima mentirosa Lisa Cuddy, e eu vou descobrir quem é! - e saiu.

Cuddy estava preocupada, se Zoey descobrisse que seu amante era Gregory House, ela estaria perdida. Mas espera... Ela estava feliz por ela ter um amante? O fato de Cuddy ter um amante só magoaria o Kevin e ela não sabia quem era o 'amante'. Tem coisa ai...

Wilson: Cuddy, a Zoey disse que você tem um amante! - quase tirou a porta do lugar.

Cuddy: Que susto Wilson, porra! - com a mão no peito - bate na porta!

Wilson: Desculpa, mas é que quando ela falou eu não sabia o que dizer!

Cuddy: Aí você resolveu sair correndo e veio aqui?

Wilson: É!

Cuddy: E você acha que ela não vai suspeitar de nada?

Wilson: Oh...

Cuddy: É, oh... - passou a mão na testa - Wilson, me escuta, você não pode contar pra ela que meu 'amante' é o pai dela, ok?! - quase soletrou.

Wilson: Eu sei! - tentando se acalmar - eu não vou falar nada.

Cuddy: Obrigada!

Wilson: Mas o que ela estava fazendo aqui pra chegar nesse assunto? - ela explicou - humm, agora a luz do fim do túnel está crescendo - sorriu.

Cuddy: Sim! Ela até me chamou de 'Isa'!

Wilson: Vou te contar uma coisa, mas que não pode sair daqui, ok?

Cuddy: Ok! - curiosa.

Wilson: Desse 8 anos que vocês não se falavam ou que ela não falava com você, ela sempre perguntou de você!

Cuddy: Sério? - com os olhinhos brilhando.

Wilson: Sim. Ela perguntava se você estava bem, se estava gostando do novo hospital, se a Eva era melhor enteada que ela.

Cuddy: Que fofa!

Wilson ficou falando das vezes que Zoey perguntava da médica até que seu bipe tocou e ele teve que sair. Zoey era uma fofa!

Lisa ficou no escritório a manhã toda, cheia de papelada burocrática. Umas 2 da tarde bateram em sua porta; o que era raro.

Cuddy: Entra - onde estava sua secretária? - pois não?

Entregador: Lisa Cuddy?

Cuddy: Sim.

Entregador: Isso é pra senhora - entrou com 4 sacolas grandes.

Cuddy: O que é isso? - desconfiada.

Entregador: Almoço.

Cuddy: Ow... - recebeu, deu uma gorjeta pro moço e ele foi embora. Ela pensou que fosse do restaurante do Kevin, mas ao abrir uma das sacolas viu que tinha um bilhete: Ligar para Greg!

House: Alô?

Cuddy: Por que tem 4 sacolas de comida aqui na minha sala?

House: Meu almoço! - e desligou.

Cuddy: Retardado - riu.

Aos poucos a família House e Wilson chegaram.

Louise: Você não tirou essa roupa ainda?

Cuddy: Olá! - ela tinha esquecido que as filhas estavam lá.

Leonardo: Vó, posso ligar a TV?

Cuddy: Pode! - entregou o controle.

Enquanto as crianças sentavam em volta da TV os adultos entraram.

Zoey: Por que a gente tem que almoçar aqui? Nem tem mesa!

House: Meu Deus Criança, como você reclama!

Zoey: Iii mona, tá estressada por que? Acho que você precisa de uma amante - e olhou pra Lisa, que quase entrou na sacola.

House: Vai comer, que seu mal é fome!

Zoey: Ok - e foi ao lado da Cuddy pra procurar seu pedido - cadê minha lasanha... Eca, lasanha de brócolis, só pode ser seu - entregou pra Isa.

Cuddy: É gostoso!

Zoey: Haha, não caio mais na sua de 'é gostoso'! Lembra do que aconteceu com a granola?

Cuddy: O que aconteceu? - confusa.

Zoey: Eu viciei! E não quero me viciar em gororoba vegetariana!

Cuddy: Não é gororoba! Experimenta!

Zoey: Não! - se fazendo de difícil.

Cuddy: E se eu colocar na sua boca? - e lá estava o filhote de passarinho com o bico aberto.

Rachel: Que feio, um mulherão desse tamanho recebendo comidinha na boca.

Zoey: Assiste TV ai,ô adotada! - com a boca cheia e roubando da lasanha de brócolis.

Cuddy: Não fala assim!

Zoey: Não é mentira! - e roubou comida dos pratos de todos ali - o que tem ai, irmã?

Rachel: Pra roubar minha comida, eu não sou adotada!

Zoey: Não, você é minha linda irmã do meio! - pegando uma garfada do macarrão com atum dela - e você irmã menor, o que tem ai?

Louise: Eu acho que ou você está grávida ou fumou todas e agora está com larica!

Zoey: Credo, como você faz filhas ranzinzas! - olhando pro pai.

House: Né! - comendo rápido pra ela não roubar seu almoço.

Zoey: Vai Lu, pára de regular seu almoço! Quer que seu sobrinho nasça com cara de - olhou o prato dela - peixe?

Todos olharam pra ela.

Wilson: Você está grávida? - engasgado.

Zoey: Não! Eu só quero um pedaço do peixe dela!

Wilson: Que susto!

Zoey: Chega de criança! Esses 3 já dão trabalho de mais! - finalmente conseguiu o pedaço do peixe.

Gêmeos: Hey!

Cuddy: Eu queria ter mais filhos.

House: Me encontre em 1 hora no estacionamento... - piscou pra ela.

Zoey, Rachel e Louise: Eca, eu to comendo!

O almoço foi divertido, eram quase 5 da tarde quando eles saíram do escritório de Cuddy. Ela não tinha muito o que fazer lá então decidiu ir pra casa, quando chegou em seu carro ele estava lavado e dentro tinha um bilhete: 'Sabe Elizabeth, lavar o carro as vezes faz bem!' ela riu.

A noite chegou, ela estava sozinha em casa; as meninas estavam na casa da Zoey, Eva estava 'estudando' na casa de uma amiga e Kevin chegaria mais tarde. Resolveu ligar para alguém.

House: Alô?

Cuddy: Oi.

House: Oi.

Cuddy: Tava dormindo?

House: Assistindo TV. E qual o motivo da insônia?

Cuddy: Sei lá! To me sentindo estranha.

House: Aconteceu alguma coisa? - preocupado.

Cuddy: Não fisicamente.

House: Fala logo!

Cuddy: É que eu não me sinto culpada em trair o Kevin.

House: Sério? - riu - jurava que você estivesse em uma crise psicológica a essa altura.

Cuddy: Eu também! - riu - não sei o que acontece comigo!

House: Talvez você não o ame!

Cuddy: Eu amo meu marido!

House: Então por que você ligou pra mim, ao invés de ligar pra ele?

Cuddy: Você está sendo grosso ou quer provar alguma coisa?

House: Provar! Talvez você tenha percebido que cometeu um grande erro no passado e agora o fato de você não se sentir culpada por trair ser atual marido esteja te deixando intrigada!

Cuddy: Pior que está mesmo! O que eu faço? Largo o Kevin e vou correndo pro seus braços?

House: Acho que você não teria coragem!

Cuddy: De novo, você está sendo grosso ou o que?

House: Lisa, eu te conheço! Você não é mulher de cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes!

Cuddy: Eu voltei a te amar depois que você me largou na faculdade!

House: Não existe essa coisa de 'desamar' alguém; ou você ama ou você na ama!

Cuddy: Então numa hipótese: eu largo o Kevin, você me aceitaria de volta?

House: Sim, porque eu te amo!

Silêncio.

Cuddy: Por que as coisas são mais difíceis com a gente? - depois de um tempo.

House: Tudo que é batalhado é mais gratificante no final!

Cuddy: Falou o Sr. Filosofo! - riu.

Silêncio.

Cuddy: O nosso final já chegou?

House: Não!

Silêncio.

Cuddy: Greg?

House: Sim Lees?

Cuddy: Eu te amo!

House: Eu sei!

Cuddy: Convencido! - riu - até amanhã.

House: Até!


	15. A enteada

E desligaram. Ela tinha certeza de que amava Kevin. Anos atrás ela iria correndo pra casa de House e eles fariam amor até de manhã, trocando juras e tudo mais, mas não hoje, não 8 anos depois deles se separarem. Como ele mesmo disse 'o final deles ainda não havia chegado', tem muita água pra rolar por baixo dessa ponte. Não que ela desejasse que seu casamento acabasse, mas era de Gregory House que estamos falando!

Ela não conseguiu dormir, ficou pensando na conversa dela com o House; será que a história deles na havia acabado? Não. Ela não iria pensar nisso, não era justo com o Kevin!

Era quase 2 da manhã quando ele chegou.

Kevin: Ué, o que você está fazendo acordada? - curioso.

Cuddy: Esperando meu marido! - sorriu pra ele.

Kevin: Jura? - ele se apoiou na cama para beijá-la.

Cuddy: Juro, mesmo ele cheirando a cebola e alho! - riu.

Kevin: Ócios do ofício baby! - deu mais um beijo nela - eu já volto! - foi tomar um banho rápido.

Quando ele voltou fez amor com sua linda esposa, não sexo, amor!

Kevin: Uau - abraçado a Lisa - isso foi demais! - recuperando as energias.

Cuddy: Foi sim! - sorriu o sorriso mais lindo pra ele - eu te amo!

Kevin: Eu também te amo!

No dia seguinte Cuddy chegou mais tarde no hospital, pois ficou em casa com o marido tomando café da manhã.

House: Parece que alguém viu o passarinho verde! - sentado na cadeira dela.

Cuddy: Você não tem sala não? - pendurando a bolsa - e o que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo?

House: Eu sou uma pessoa responsável e que chega no horário. Onde você estava?

Cuddy: Claro que você é - riu - posso sentar?

House: Você não respondeu minha pergunta: onde a senhorita estava?

Cuddy: Em casa! Posso sentar?

House: Com quem?

Cuddy: Ah House, pelo amor de Deus deixa eu trabalhar! - ficando irritada.

House: Sabia - riu e levantou - sexo com seu marido não te deixa com bom humor! - e saiu.

Cuddy finalmente sentou e começou a trabalhar. Será que o House tinha razão?

Umas 3 da tarde seu celular tocou.

Cuddy: Oi Rach!

Rachel: Oi mãe, tudo bom?

Cuddy: Tudo e você?

Rachel: To bem! Mãe, a senhora pode vir aqui na sala do papai por favor!

Cuddy: Por que? - curiosa.

Rachel: A Lu e eu queremos falar com vocês!

Cuddy: Ok, to indo! - e desligaram.

Ela não tinha muito serviço e foi. Logo chegou e viu House sentando de um lado da mesa, o Wilson do outro lado e as meninas na ponta.

Louise: Oi mãe!

Cuddy: Oi.

Louise: Pode sentar ali! - apontou pra cadeira ao lado da do pai.

Cuddy: O que está acontecendo? - perguntou pro House.

House: Não sei.

Rachel: Pai, mãe e Jimmy - começou - obrigada pela presença!

Louise: Para de enrolar e fala logo! - rolou os olhos.

Rachel: Fica quieta! - os 3 as olharam com cara de WTF - continuando, a Louise e eu gostaríamos de falar que seria legal se...

Louise: A gente quer morar com você pai! - cortou a irmã - você é muito lerda pra falar!

Rachel: Estúpida!

House: Parem de brigar!

Cuddy: E que história é essa de vocês quererem sair de casa? - confusa.

Rachel: É isso mesmo mãe! A gente quer morar com o papai agora!

Cuddy: Por que?

House: E por que não?

Wilson: E o que eu estou fazendo aqui?

Louise: Calma, um de cada vez! A gente quer morar com o papai porque não dá mais para ficar no 'jardim do Éden'.

Cuddy: Como?

Rachel: O tio Kevin é legal, mas a Eva é intrometida de mais!

Louise: O Kevin não é legal e a outra lá é muito chata! De adotada já basta a Rach!

Rachel: Hey!

Wilson: E o que eu to fazendo aqui?

Rachel: Você está aqui caso o papai recuse nossa proposta! Então? - olhou pro pai.

House: Bom, se sua mãe deixar... - olhou pra Lisa - tudo bem!

Louise: Mãe, a gente pode? Por favor!

Wilson: E se ele recusar vocês vão morar comigo? - tentando entender.

Louise: Positivo! - ele piscou pra ela - vai mãe deixa!

Cuddy: Vocês sempre moraram com o Kevin e agora não querem mais?

Rachel: Não era por opção que a gente morava!

Louise: Verdade! A gente nem teve a chance de escolher!

Cuddy: Vocês são menores!

Rachel: Ah mãe, o papai mora pertinho de casa! Não precisa chamar advogados e tal, a gente só quer morar com ele por um tempo!

Louise: É! Eu nunca morei com ele! Nada mais justo eu saber como é!

Cuddy: A gente vai conversar sobre isso quando chegarmos em casa! - levantou.

Rachel: Não mãe! Vamos conversar agora!

Wilson: É melhor eu ir embora - saindo.

Louise: Deixe o telefone ligado, qualquer coisa a gente te liga.

Wilson: Pode deixar- riu e saiu.

Louise: Então mãe, deixa!

Cuddy: A gente tem que conversar! Não é assim vocês vão sair de casa!

House: Elas vão pra minha casa! Não é a casa de qualquer um! - ofendido.

Cuddy: Eu sei, mas... - sem saber o que falar.

House: Mas o que?

Cuddy: Elas são minhas filhas - falou baixo.

Rachel: Nossa que drama mãe!

Louise: É! A gente vai continuar sendo suas filhas!

Rachel: É! Mas claro que você precisa parar de mandar tweets, ficar postando no Face, por queima o filme né!

Cuddy: Queima filme? Eu sou sua mãe, eu tenho que participar da sua vida!

Rachel: Ok, mas não precisa ser a virtual!

House: Ok, ok! - apartando - vocês querem morar comigo por causa do Kevin e da Eva, certo?

Louise e Rachel: Sim!

House: A gente podia tentar! - olhou pra Lisa.

Louise: Deixa vai! - fazendo carinha bonitinha.

Cuddy: Vamos fazer assim: vão pra minha sala ou a do Wilson enquanto eu converso com o pai de vocês!

Rachel: Valeu mãe! - a abraçando.

Louise: Você é a melhor - abraçando também!

Cuddy: Sou tão boa que vocês querem se ver livres de mim! - drama mode on.

Louise: Chega de drama Lisa Cuddy! - saindo do abraço.

Rachel: É mãe! Conversem! - as duas saíram.

House: Então...

Cuddy: Não sei House! - coçando a testa - ficar longe delas, eu não sei se vou conseguir.

House: Eu fiquei 8 anos! - com seu humor afiado - perdi várias coisas como o primeiro passo da Louise, o 1º dia de escola da Rachel, coisas bobas, sabe?

Cuddy: Não faça eu me sentir pior!

House: Eu não vejo problema nenhum nisso! Você sabe onde eu moro, onde eu trabalho, e eu não vou sair do estado como certas pessoas!

Cuddy: House menos!

Enquanto isso no shopping da cidade, Zoey passeava tranquilamente. Era sua folga! Tirou o dia pra ela: passou no salão fez pé, mão, cortou o cabelo, sobrancelha... O pacote completo. E depois foi pro shopping gastar seu rico dinheirinho. Enquanto olhava uma vitrine alguém esbarra fortemente nela.

Zoey: Presta atenção! - resmungando.

Eva: Desculpa Zoey!

Zoey: Eu te conheço? - não fazia idéia de quem seria.

Eva: Claro!

Zoey: Ok, vou precisar de um pouco mais que isso!

Eva: Eu sou aquela que você quer ser de novo! - sorrindo.

Zoey: É o que? - sem entender.

Eva: Sou a atual enteada da Lisa e eu sei que você quer ela de volta, mas você não vai conseguir! Ela é minha e do meu pai!

Zoey: Você pega sua Lisa e seu pai e enfia no cú! - bem sutil

Eva: Eu teria cuidado se fosse você! - e foi embora.

Zoey nem deu bola pra ela, continuou suas compras.

No hospital...

House: O que é então Lisa?

Cuddy: Eu quero minhas filhas morando comigo na minha casa, só isso!

House: E eu também! O que a gente vai fazer? Cada um fica com uma?

Cuddy: Não!

House: Tem outra coisa por trás disso, fala logo! - ficando impaciente.

Cuddy: Você trabalha de mais! - ele riu - o que foi?

House: Você não me engana Lisa Cuddy! Admita que você não confia suas filhas pra ficarem comigo!

Cuddy: Eu acho você irresponsável pra tomar conta delas! Pronto falei!

House: Ok Miss Perfeição, que de tão perfeita suas filhas querem morar comigo!

Cuddy: Por causa do Kevin, não minha!

House: Pelo o amor de Deus! Isso não é uma competição! Elas tem o direito de escolha!

Cuddy: Elas são crianças!

House: Que querem morar comigo! E outra eu trabalho bem menos que você!

Cuddy: Uma semana! - vendo que ele não ia desistir - se elas perderem aula, não fizerem seus deveres, elas voltam pra minha casa!

House: Eba! - a abraçou - você é uma boa mãe!

Cuddy: Tá tá! - o celular tocou - Oi Eva! - saiu da sala - ela fez o que?

Eram 5 da tarde quando Zoey estacionou o carro hospital.

Dave: Mamãe?

Zoey: Sim - com ele no colo.

Dave: Eu quero titi a formiguinha!

Zoey: Você quer titi a formiguinha? - beijando o filho.

Dave: É!

Zoey: Vamos na sala do papai e titi a formiguinha.

Leonardo: De novo... - rolando os olhos.

Rafael: Deve ser a nonagésima vez que ele assisti esse filme!

Zoey: Mas que exagero! Porém tenho que concordar que não agüento mais ver a formiguinha! - o 3 riram.

Rafael: A gente pode ir ver o Bob?

Leonardo: Deixa vai!

Zoey: Ok! Mas não é pra tirar ele da gaveta dessa vez, ok! - falou séria, para uma mãe que deixa os filhos brincarem com um corpo.

Leonardo e Rafael: Ok - e foram correndo pro necrotério.

Mas ela não conseguiu chegar no elevador.

Cuddy: Zoey! - gritou da porta da clínica.

Zoey: Elisabeth!

Dave: Vovó! - pulou do colo da mãe e foi pro colo da avó.

Cuddy: Oi amor - mas ela não estava feliz - a gente precisa conversar!

Zoey: Com ele? - sorrindo.

Cuddy: Sem graça Zoey! - séria.

Zoey: Ok, vou levá-lo pro pai! - subiu e logo foi pra sala da Isa - fala!

Cuddy: O que você fez com a Eva?

Zoey: Quem é essa? - confusa.

Cuddy: Não se faça de boba, Zoey! Ela disse que você esbarrou nela no shopping.

Zoey: Ah aquela menina estranha!

Cuddy: Por que você fez isso?

Zoey: Eu não fiz nada! Ela que esbarrou em mim!

Cuddy: Ela disse que você mandou ela tomar... Naquele lugar!

Zoey: Ah realmente eu a mandei tomar no cú! - a sutileza novamente - ela quem pediu.

Cuddy: Zoey, ela é não te fez nada e você a xingou! Você vai ter que pedir desculpas!

Zoey: What? Eu não fiz nada, ela que me empurrou!

Cuddy: Não foi o que ela disse! O que você fez foi errado!

Zoey: Mas eu...

Cuddy: Agora eu estou ocupada!

Zoey saiu sem entender o que aconteceu.


	16. Sala 2

Alguns dias depois...

Tudo ia bem em New Jersey. O inverno estava chegando, as festas de fim de ano também: Halloween, Thanksgiving, Natal, Ano Novo.

No hospital as coisas iam caminhado; House tinha maneirado na loucuras para salvar pacientes, Zoey parecia chateada pelo fato da Lisa não acreditar nela, e House e Cuddy tiveram mais aventuras amorosas.

Porém...

Foi um dia do cão no PPTH! Uma correria, pacientes pra tudo quanto é lado! Todos estavam trabalhando dobrado, parecia que todas as pessoas decidiram ficar doentes no mesmo dia.

Cuddy nem ficava em seu escritório, ficava ajudando na clínica e no PS; os pacientes do Wilson também resolveram piorar ou morrer no mesmo dia; o do House era um mistério indecifrável até pra ele; e os da Zoey também acharam divertido piorar! Um caos e nem era meio dia daquela terça-feira!

As 2 da tarde de quarta-feira Lisa Cuddy sentou em sua cadeira, tirou os sapatos e respirou fundo. Como ela queria ter escutado o Kevin e ter ficado em casa com ele!

Terça-feira, 3 da tarde...

Parecia que o caos tinha diminuído, Cuddy pôde ir a seu escritório e relaxar e fazer seu trabalho como Dean! Quando ela sentou, o telefone tocou.

Cuddy: Mas que merda! - xingou o aparelho - Lisa Cuddy! - toda educada.

George: Dra. Cuddy? Aqui é o George Huston da faculdade.

Cuddy: Oi George, já falei pra você me chamar de Lisa! - riu.

George: Ok Lisa - riu também - eu liguei pra te encher de novo.

Cuddy: Ah sei! - ela sabia o que ele queria - você quer uma sala de cirurgia!

George: Pois é! Eu sei que você não tem nada a ver com isso, mas eu prometi para os alunos semestre passado e eles estão me cobrando desde então!

Cuddy: Sei como é! - respirou fundo - deixa eu ver o que posso fazer por você - foi procurar na agenda do hospital se havia alguma sala disponível.

George: Qualquer coisa serve!

Cuddy: Achei! A Sala 2 está disponível agora.

George: Sério? Posso usar?

Cuddy: Pode! Que horas você vem?

George: Tenho aula com eles as 4:30, pode ser?

Cuddy: Pode sim!

George: Obrigado Lisa!

Cuddy: De nada!

George: Se eu gostasse de mulher te daria um beijo!

Cuddy: Vou encarar isso como um elogio - riu e desligou. Agora ela iria trabalhar como Dean.

4:30 chegou e Cuddy foi recepcionar George e os alunos.

George: Obrigado, nem sei como agradecer!

Cuddy: Relaxa! Eu sei como é! - sorrindo seu sorriso Dean.

George: Posso abusar mais um pouquinho? - carinha do Gato de Botas.

Cuddy: Você quer um corpo!

George: Por isso as mulheres têm que dominar o mundo! - falou para os alunos - elas são demais!

Cuddy: Você não existe! - rindo - vamos pegar o corpo.

Eles foram para o necrotério e Cuddy 'emprestou' o corpo da gaveta 57. Ela voltou pra sua sala.

3:30 o paciente da Zoey piorou e precisava urgentemente de cirurgia.

Zoey: Julian, prepara a sala e pede por Matt ver se tem algum coração na fila de doadores.

Julian: Ok! - saiu correndo pra obedecer a chefe.

Zoey: As chances eram grandes da cirurgia - falou pra família do Sr. Lee.

Sra. Lee: Eu sei, mas é de risco, não é? - tensa.

Zoey: Sim, mas farei tudo o que for possível! O Peter é um homem forte e vai passar por essa! - ela tinha um carinho por seus pacientes e o Sr. Lee não era diferente.

Sra. Lee: Eu confio em você doutora! - sorriu confiante.

Zoey foi ao lado da maca para a sala de cirurgia 2. Chegando lá viu Julian na porta.

Zoey: O que você está fazendo do lado de fora? - estranhando.

Julian: Alguém está usando a sala! - com medo da reação da médica.

Zoey: What? - gritou - quem? - e foi olhar na janelinha - quem é esse cara?

Julian: Não sei!

Então ela entrou.

Zoey: Quem são vocês?

George: Que susto! Sou o professor Huston e esses são meus alunos.

Zoey: A-alunos? Quer dizer que essa pessoa está morta? - pasma.

George: Isso é uma aula, claro que ele está morto! - tipo, dã.

Zoey saiu feito bala, com um destino certo.

Zoey: Você deu minha sala pra um bando de aluno? - entrou sem bater.

Cuddy: Antes de entrar, bata! - seca.

Zoey: Não muda de assunto! Você deu minha sala!

Cuddy: Primeiro que a sala não é sua, ela é do hospital! E segundo...

Zoey: A sala é minha sim! - a cortando - pode olhar nos arquivos ai, e você vai ver que a sala é minha! Minha sala, meus equipamentos!

Cuddy: O que? - sem entender.

Zoey: Nesse hospital tem mais de 15 salas de cirurgia, ai você decide dar minha sala pra um bando de alunos examinar um corpo morto, enquanto eu tenho um vivo! Se alguma coisa acontecer com o Peter por causa disso... - mexendo no celular.

Cuddy: Você está me ameaçando?

Zoey: Pode apostar que sim! - ligando pra alguém - alô?

Cuddy: É comum vindo de você esses dias! - se referindo a Eva.

Zoey: Você não entendeu - rindo sarcasticamente e tirando o celular da orelha - aquilo com sua filha não foi uma ameaça, agora isso é: se acontecer alguma coisa com meu paciente - falando sério - eu acho bom você procurar outro lugar pra trabalhar!

Julian: Doutora? - entrou correndo - desculpa, Dra. Cuddy, mas achamos uma sala Zoey!

Zoey: Ótimo! - aliviada - já foi resolvido Marie, obrigada! - desligou e saiu.

Cuddy: Essa tem problema - falou sozinha.

Passou 2 minutos o telefone da Cuddy tocou.

Cuddy: Lisa Cuddy?

Sr. Wolf: Boa tarde Dra. Cuddy! - ela se ajeitou na cadeira.

Cuddy: Sr. Wolf, como vai o senhor?

Sr. Wolf: Um tanto intrigado - o cara só era o maior investidor do hospital - recebi uma ligação da Zoey.

Cuddy: S-sério? - ela não era do tipo que tremia na base, porém, sua fonte disse que ele não foi muito a favor em sua contratação.

Sr. Wolf: Sim, algo sobre a sala dela.

Cuddy: Foi um mal entendido, mas já foi resolvido!

Sr. Wolf: Ótimo, não quero problemas com ela! - ordenou mais do que falou.

Cuddy: Sim, senhor! - e ele desligou - Beth! - gritou.

Beth: Sim doutora?

Cuddy: Pega o contrato da Zoey, por favor! - ela nunca tinha lido.

Beth: Sim senhora! - em 10 minutos ela voltou - aqui está.

Cuddy: Obrigada! - e começou a ler e começou a ficar preocupada.

_Art. 4: Sala número 2._

_Parágrafo 1º: Pelas razões citadas a cima, fica de exclusiva disponibilidade a sala de cirurgia número 2._

_Parágrafo 2º: Seus aparelhos são próprios da Dra. Zoey House._

Cuddy: Oh...

Cuddy ficou preocupada, mas agora já estava feito. Ela ainda não havia comido, então foi pra lanchonete. House e Wilson estavam lá.

Wilson: Cuddy! - acenou - senta aqui!

Cuddy: Oi - desanimada, comendo uma salada.

House: Mais uma na mesa da desanimação! - ele estava preocupado com seu paciente.

Cuddy: Como vai seu paciente?

House: Sei lá! Uma hora ele tem câncer, outra ele não tem, depois é alergia, depois não é! Agora ele tá lá no morre não morre! - visivelmente irritado.

Cuddy: E os seus Wilson?

Wilson: De ontem até uma hora atrás, 3 morreram! Imagina minha alegria! - coçando a testa - e por que da sua cara de preocupada?

Cuddy: Eu emprestei a sala 2 pra um professor da faculdade.

Wilson e House: A sala da Zoey? - arregalaram os olhos.

Cuddy: Parece que eu sou a única a não saber disso!

House: Ela já sabe?

Cuddy: Sabe! Sabe porque ela ia usar a sala e viu o professor, ai ela foi na minha sala, me disse um monte de coisas e depois que saiu o Sr. Wolf me liga dizendo que não quer problemas com a Zoey!

House: Eita!

Wilson: Mas relaxa, ela não vai fazer nada!

Cuddy: Assim espero.

Depois do almoço agradável, Lisa voltou para sua sala e esperou. Talvez fosse melhor começar a sondar um novo emprego.

Dr. Hill: Phillip Hill?

Cuddy: Oi Hill.

Hill: Cuddy? É você?

Cuddy: Sim.

Hill: Nossa, mas que voz é essa? O que aconteceu?

Cuddy: Fiz merda! Tem um lugar ai pra mim?

Hill: Claro que não! - riu - eu só estou aqui, porque você saiu! - ele era o novo Dean do hospital que Lisa trabalhava e amigo dela.

Cuddy: Nossa, você é bem bacana! - sarcástica - é sério!

Hill: Eu também to falando sério! Se você voltar pra Cleveland eu te mato!

Cuddy: Pára de Hill!

Hill: O que você fez?

Cuddy: Eu emprestei uma sala de cirurgia que não era do 'hospital'!

Hill: Como assim? - confuso.

Cuddy: Sabe a Dra. Zoey?

Hill: Sim!

Cuddy: Então, a sala dela.

Hill: Entendi! Então quer dizer que vocês ainda não se bicam e você ou ela vai sair... - pensando - que seja ela! Ai eu a contrato! - empolgado.

Cuddy: Menos! É mais fácil eu sair do que ela!

Hill: Então demite ela! Eu vou ligar pro conselho, eles vão me amar se eu a contratar!

Cuddy: Você não vai contratar ninguém! Cala a boca!

Hill: Então pro que você está ligando?

Cuddy: Você ouviu o que eu disse? Eu quero voltar, talvez.

Hill: Deixa eu ver... - ela ouvi o barulho do teclado - hum, tem uma vaga pra chefiar o PS, tá afim?

Cuddy: PS? Humm... - pensando.

Hill: É, por que meu lugar você não pega!

Cuddy: Tá bom! - rolou os olhos.

Hill: Quando você me dá a resposta?

Cuddy: Amanhã ou depois pode ser?

Hill: Pode! Não estamos com tanta pressa assim. Mas e como vai a vida ai, com o ex por perto?

Cuddy: Normal! - ela riu baixinho.

Hill: Você tá catando ele, não tá?

Cuddy: Como você sabe? - espantada.

Hill: Eu sou homem!

Cuddy: Não, não é! Você é uma bicha louca!

Hill: Por isso mesmo! Sempre soube que você era caidinha pelo seu ex!

E conversa de amigas! Lisa contou suas aventuras para seu melhor amigo. Mesmo depois de tanta conversa ela não ficou tranqüila.

Hill: Relaxa que, pelo que eu entendi, essa Zoey te ama e não faria você perdeu o emprego!

Cuddy: Tomara! - respirou fundo - agora eu não posso sair, porque não acabou a cirurgia; também não posso ir lá, senão ela me mata. Ó vida.

Hill: Nossa, eu tenho que concordar com a Louise e a Rachel que você é muito dramática!

Cuddy: Ok Phillip, vai trabalhar!

Hill: Tá bom eu vou! Seu emprego está garantido qualquer coisa!

Cuddy: Valeu! Tchau.

Hill: Tchau.

Ela desligou e ficou lembrando quando era Dean lá no hospital de Cleveland, ela tentou contratar a Zoey. Mas ao ouvir o nome de Lisa Cuddy, a médica disse, escreveu, postou no face, no twitter, em tudo quanto é lugar: NÃO!

A hora ia passando, 5, 6, 7, 8, 11:30 da noite e nada da cirurgia acabar. Ela já tava lá, não ia embora agora!

As 3:28 Cuddy soube do falecimento do Sr. Lee. Fudeu! Ela respirou fundo e se preparou mentalmente para o encontro com a Zoey. As 4:47 a médica BATEU na porta.

Cuddy: Entra - estranhou.

Zoey: Oi - ela tinha os olhos vermelhos e a feição séria.

Cuddy: Oi.

Zoey: Aqui - ela entregou uma carta para a liberação do corpo.

Cuddy: Sinto muito - tentou quebrar o gelo.

Zoey: É... - ela estava com o rosto entre as mãos - eu não consegui salvar o Peter.

Cuddy: Não foi sua culpa - se solidarizando.

Zoey: Mas eu também não fiz nada para ajudar!

Cuddy: Essas coisas acontecem!

Zoey: Ok, já assinou? - nervosa.

Cuddy: Sim - entregou o papel pra ela - você já vai pra casa? Quer uma carona? - sendo gentil.

Zoey: Se você quiser me dar uma carona pro velório, eu agradeço - levantou e saiu, não antes de falar - quando eu voltar, a gente conversa sobre minha sala! - saiu.

Agora já era! Lisa foi pra casa, descansar a beleza, mais tarde naquele dia ela teria duas reuniões importante, talvez as últimas, mas não poderia faltar.

Zoey foi ao velório do Peter, ela realmente ficou arrasada! Wilson foi com ela pra dar aquele suporte moral! Chegaram em casa as 7 da manhã.

As 7 Cuddy já estava lá pra primeira reunião que acabou as 9:30, a outra começou logo em seguida e acabou a 1 da tarde! Depois dessa maratona ela saiu, foi dar uma volta no shopping e voltou as 2 da tarde. Quando ela entrou em sua sala viu uma cabeça vermelha sentada na cadeira em frente a sua mesa.

Cuddy: Oi! - ta no inferno abraça o capeta, não é?!

Zoey: Bom dia!

Cuddy: Ao que devo a honra? - sarcástica.

Zoey: Isso é pra você! - entregou uma folha.

Era uma lista de instrumentos cirúrgicos.

Cuddy: O que é isso?

Zoey: O material que seus alunos usaram.

Cuddy: Tem mais de 70 itens aqui!

Zoey: Ai você pergunta para seus alunos! Eu sugiro essa loja - entregou um cartão.

Cuddy: Pra que?

Zoey: Pra você repor meu material de serviço!

Cuddy: Mas...

Zoey: Sem mas! Não mandei usar minha sala, nem meus instrumentos!

Cuddy: Ah... - bufou - ok - ia pegar o telefone, mas Zoey impediu.

Zoey: O que você está fazendo?

Cuddy: Ligando pro administrativo pra comprar suas coisas!

Zoey: Você não entendeu! Você vai comprar os instrumentos!

Cuddy: Eu? - sem entender - isso vai dar mais de US$ 900,00!

Zoey: Sim! Você emprestou a sala, então você é responsável por tudo o que aconteceu lá!

Cuddy: Eu não vou pagar! - indignada, não que o dinheiro fosse o problema.

Zoey: Não? Ok, eu ligo pro Sr. Wolf - pegou o celular e ficou olhando pra ela.

Cuddy: Você não faria isso - rindo nervosamente.

Zoey: Não? - discou.

Cuddy: Zoey!

Zoey: Sim, doutora? - ela tinha uma expressão séria e sarcástica ao mesmo tempo - tá tocando.

Cuddy: Desliga esse celular! - ela estava com medo.

Zoey: Você vai comprar minhas coisas?

Cuddy: Vamos conversar.

Zoey: Alô, Sr. Wolf?

Cuddy: Ok, ok, eu compro! Agora desliga - ela sussurrava.

Zoey: Boa tarde senhor!

Sr. Wolf: Boa tarde! Algum problema?

Zoey: Não! Só liguei pra desejar 'boa tarde'.

Sr. Wolf: Ok! Boa tarde!- sem entender e desligou.

Zoey: Quero os instrumento amanhã na minha sala! - e saiu divamente linda de lá.

Cuddy ouviu aquelas palavras e foi como se tivesse uma epifania.

Cuddy: Eu ainda mando nessa porra! - e saiu atrás da Zoey - Hey! - gritou.


	17. Familia House

Zoey: Você está falando comigo? - sem virar pra ela.

Cuddy: Sim! E olha pra mim quando eu estiver falando! - a moça parou e a olhou - eu não sou obrigada a ouvir seus desaforos, se você não está contente vai embora! Eu não me importo! Agora ouvir você me ameaçando por fazer meu trabalho e como ele deve ser feito, você não tem direito nenhum, agora, eu tenho, porque você é minha funcionaria, então eu mando em você! A sala pode ser até sua, mas o hospital é meu! E enquanto eu estiver aqui, você vai maneirar na suas palavra e me respeitar!

Todo mundo que estava na clínica ficou mudo e tenso, já preparavam os escudos, pois era a Zoey! Cuddy esperaria qualquer reação da médica, menos a que recebeu.

Zoey: Até que enfim Isa! - deu um sorriso e saiu.

Agora todos ficaram sem entender que diabos aconteceu.

Cuddy voltou para sua sala com uma enorme interrogação na cara 'que garota problemática!', mas ela não pôde pensar muito nisso, pois seu celular tocou: Louise.

Cuddy: Oi!

Louise: Mãe a Rach está morrendo! - com um tom desesperador em sua voz.

Cuddy: WHAT? - foi a vez dela ficar desesperada.

Gloria: Não Louise - tirando celular da mão da menina - alô Dra. Cuddy?

Cuddy: O que aconteceu? - andando de um lado pro outro - a Rachel está bem?

Gloria: Sim! Mais ou menos...

Cuddy: O que? - seu coração parou.

Gloria: É que ela passou mal na escola e foi levada pra enfermaria e a enfermeira disse que pode ser apendicite. Por isso estamos levando a Rachel para o hospital.

Cuddy: Ah - ela respirou aliviada - mas vocês já estão chegando?

Gloria: Sim! Mais uns 5 minutos.

Cuddy: Ok! Estou aguardando - desligou e foi a procura do pai de sua filha - House! - gritou.

House: Sim! - ele estava no refeitório com a Zoey.

Cuddy: A Rachel está vindo pra cá com suspeita de apendicite!

House: O que? - ele levantou na hora - ela tá bem?

Cuddy: A diretora está vindo com ela e a Louise.

House: A Louise também?

Cuddy: Não, ela só está acompanhado.

House: Ah - se recuperando - vamos lá esperar.

Cuddy: Zoey? - ela estava sentada.

Zoey: Sim?

Cuddy: Você faz a cirurgia se for necessário? - ela não era só cardiologista, ela era também cirurgiã geral.

Zoey: Claro! - pegou o celular - Matt, prepara a sala! - e ela saiu.

Os dois foram onde a ambulância pára e em 3 minutos ela chegou. A porta de trás abriu e Louise saiu.

Louise: Ela vai ficar bem né mãe? - abraçando a médica.

Cuddy: Vai! - vendo Rachel na maca - você está bem, amor? - pergunta sem necessidade.

Rachel: Tá doendo mãe! - chorando.

House: Calma, já vai passar! - pegando a mão da filha.

Zoey: Cadê minha paciente? - já com a roupa.

Louise: Salva ela Zu! - desesperada.

Zoey: Será um prazer!

Enfermeiro: Pra que sala eu levo?

Zoey: Se a doutora não emprestou pra ninguém, leva pra 2! - Lisa fechou a cara pra ela - é brincadeira Elizabeth! - e foi checando a paciente.

House: Parece apendicite mesmo!

Zoey: Ou gravidez ectópica - falou simplesmente. Todos olharam pra ela - o que? É possível! - agora todos olharam pra Rachel - é possível Rach?

Rachel: Não! - indignada e com dor.

Zoey: Ok, então não é!

Chegaram na sala 2; House, Cuddy, Louise e Gloria foram para a sala de observação.

A cirurgia foi tranqüila; Zoey sabia o que fazia. 1 hora depois Rachel já estava no quarto.

Zoey: Foi tudo bem, agora é só esperar a Rach acordar! - e virou pra sair.

Cuddy: Zoey? - ela foi até a médica.

Zoey: Sim?

Cuddy: Obrigada! - colocou a mão na mão dela.

Zoey: De nada! - sorriu e colocou a outra mão na mão da médica.

Louise: Nossa que gay!

Zoey: Fica quieta ai, anã!

Louise: Onde você vai, Fiona? - elas eram tão carinhosas.

Zoey: Trocar de roupa. Já volto! - e saiu.

Louise: Sua filha tem problemas sérios! - sentando no colo do pai.

House: Pode apostar que sim! - riu e abraçou a caçula.

30 minutos depois Zoey voltou.

Louise: Acho que você não fez seu serviço direito! - sentada no pé da cama da Rachel.

Zoey: Por que? - sentando do lado dela.

Louise: Porque ela ainda não acordou - ela estava preocupada.

Zoey: Calma! - sorriu - ela vai acordar!

Louise: Eu sei - encostou a cabeça no ombro da irmã mais velha - não fala pra ela, mas eu gosto da Rachel! Ela é chata, mas é minha irmã!

Zoey: Eu prometo que ela vai ficar bem!

House: Ela é uma House! Não é uma apendicite que vai acabar com nossa família, né Criança?!

Zoey: Sim! - sorriu.

Louise: Por que?

Zoey: Eu já tive...

Louise: Eu sei idiota, o que eu quero saber é por que ele te chama de 'Criança', por que você já é velha! - ela recebeu dois 'pedala' - Hey!

Zoey: Um por me chamar de idiota! E o outro por me chamar de velha!

Louise: Ok, mas por que o 'Criança'? - passando a mão na cabeça.

Zoey: Bom... - pensou - não sei!

Louise: Realmente você é idiota! - outro 'pedala' - para de me bater! Pai... - manhosa.

House: Para Criança! - era tão natural chamá-la assim - esse apelido é porque quando ela era criança, ela vivia no meio das conversas de adulto e todos diziam: você ainda é criança pra falar isso...' ai ficou Criança!

Zoey: Satisfeita, anã? Quer saber por que eu te chamo de anã?

Uma linda cena entre irmãs...

Louise: Espera! - falou empolgada e mudando de assunto - mãe, se a Rach morrer eu posso pintar o quarto de roxo?

Cuddy: Para de falar besteira Louise! - repreendeu.

Louise: Ai mãe, hipoteticamente - rolou os olhos - hipoteticamente se ela morrer eu posso pintar o quarto de roxo?

Cuddy: Hipoteticamente não! - sentada no mesmo sofá que o House.

Louise: E o da sua casa pai, pode?

House: A gente vê! - riu.

Cuddy: House! - deu um tapa em seu braço.

House: Hipoteticamente! - se defendeu segurando o riso.

Zoey: Se ela morrer eu finalmente pego meu violão de volta! E ela nem toca!

Louise: Eu posso ficar com as roupas dela e as maquiagens! - empolgada.

Zoey: Se ela morrer você vai ficar com o Mustang quando eu morrer! - assunto normal!

Louise: O que? - arregalou os olhos - quer dizer que se ela morrer e você morrer eu fico com o carro?

Zoey: Sim! Os meninos estão de olho na moto do Gregório mesmo, então o carro é seu - sorriu - se ela morrer!

Louise: Oh my God! - toda feliz - então tomara que ela m...

Rachel: Não termine essa frase! - disse com os olhos fechados.

Louise e Zoey: Rach! - foram abraçar a irmã.

Rachel: Saiam daqui pessoas que desejam minha morte! - drama - mãe!

Cuddy: Oi amor! - passou a mão nos cabelos dela - tá melhor?

Rachel: Tirando o fato dessas duas desejarem minha morte, sim!

Zoey: Quanto drama! - rolou os olhos.

Louise: É, você era mais legal sedada!

House: Quando você começou a sentir dor? - ignorando as duas.

Rachel: De manhã na hora do café.

House: E por que você não falou nada? - ficando bravo.

Rachel: Porque sempre que eu falo ou eu sou chata, ou dramática e ninguém ia acreditar em mim!

Zoey: Minha nossa! Não dava pra escolher uma criança com menor teor dramático, não? - olhou pra Lisa.

Cuddy: Pára - dando um tapinha leve na cabeça - Rachel, se você sentir alguma coisa, você tem que falar!

Louise: É!

House: E se acontece algo pior? Você sabia que apendicite pode matar?

Louise: É!

Zoey: Ai a gente ia ter que comprar outra criança pra por no seu lugar!

Louise: É!

Cuddy, House e Zoey: Cala a boca! - falaram pra menor.

Rachel: Eu sei que deveria falar... - com carinha triste.

Cuddy: Mas o importante é que você está bem!

Zoey: De nada! - sorriu pra irmã.

Rachel: Espero que você não tenha esquecido nada dentro de mim! - sorrindo.

Zoey: Ha! Que piada super engraçada... Meu relógio! - gritou - ah te peguei! - mostrando o relógio no braço.

Rachel: Não dá pra devolver essa e comprar outra pra substituir?

Demonstração de afeto e carinho da família House!

Kevin: Lisa! - le wild Kevin appears.

Cuddy: Kevin! - foi até o marido - o que você está fazendo aqui?

Kevin: Eu liguei pra cá e disseram que a Rachel estava sendo operada, ai eu vim! Por que você não me ligou?

Cuddy: Esqueci...

Kevin: Pedisse pra alguém me ligar e eu vinha! - ficando nervoso.

Cuddy: Ok, eu esqueci!

Kevin: Esqueceu...

Zoey: Ô cozinheiro! - ele a olhou - você ia fazer a cirurgia? Então pronto! A Rachel está bem, isso que importa! - explodiu.

Ele saiu macho de lá.

Cuddy: Valeu - foi atrás do marido - espera!

Kevin: Não dá pra acreditar! Você realmente fica outra pessoa quando está perto dos House!

Cuddy: Kevin, chega! Eu não to com cabeça pra ceninha de ciúmes agora! Minha filha acabou de sair de uma cirurgia e eu vou ficar com ela! Mais tarde a gente conversa! - e voltou pro quarto!

House: Fala - cutucou a filha mais velha.

Zoey: Desc...

Cuddy: O que? - sem entender.

House: Fala direito!

Zoey: Desculpa, eu não devia me meter! Pronto, posso sair? - olhou pro pai.

House: Pode Criança!

Ela saiu. Ela ia para sua sala quando viu o Kevin esperando o elevador.

Zoey: Kevin? - o chamou.

Kevin: Sim - não queria falar com ela.

Zoey: Desculpa! - sincera - eu não queria me meter na conversa de vocês! Não é desculpa, mas eu tive uma semana cheia, tava com a cabeça quente e descontei na pessoa errada! Desculpa mesmo!

Kevin: Uau - sorriu - você é diferente do que eu ouvi dizer!

Zoey: O povo fala o que quer também! Não vou dizer que tudo é mentira, mas o povo aumenta bastante!

Kevin: Verdade! - os dois riram.

Zoey: Eu tenho que ir. Até!

Kevin: Até! - viu a moça se afastar - Zoey! - ela virou - eu sei que as vezes a Eva exagera em seus relatos - a médica piscou pra ele e foi embora!


	18. Briga Zilson

No dia seguinte Rachel recebeu alta e foi para a casa da mãe. Na sexta-feira de manhã, Lisa queria agradecer Zoey novamente.

Cuddy: Posso entrar? - com a cabeça pra dentro da sala.

Zoey: Pode - ela estava preenchendo alguns papeis.

Cuddy: Se você estiver ocupada, eu volto depois.

Zoey: Pode falar Elizabeth! - largou a caneta e olhou pra ela.

Cuddy: Ok - ela fechou a porta e sentou - eu vim pra agradecer, de novo, por você fazer a cirurgia na Rachel. Obrigada! - sorriu.

Zoey: De nada, de novo! - sorriu de volta.

Silêncio. Zoey não se mexeu, ficou olhando pra Lisa.

Cuddy: Pára de me olhar assim! - quebrou o silêncio - parece seu pai! - sorriu.

Zoey: Que estresse é esse Lisa Cuddy? - sorriu também - você está diferente.

Cuddy: Diferente como?

Zoey: Diferente, diferente ué! - deu de ombro.

Cuddy: Diferente como? - falou entre os dentes.

Zoey: Assim! - apontou pra ela - você não era tão nervosa assim há 8 anos atrás e muito menos submissa.

Cuddy: Eu, submissa? Quando? - espantada.

Zoey: Você nunca deixaria eu falar com você do jeito que eu falei aquele dia. Provavelmente você me daria uma master bronca, falaria por 3 dias sobre como a sala é propriedade do hospital, mas 7 dias de como eu devo tratar as pessoas e assim por diante.

Lisa ficou pensativa; provavelmente ela faria isso. Ela lembrou das tantas vezes que ela dava bronca na Zoey por alguma coisa que ela fazia ou deixava de fazer. E realmente ela falava por horas, e não por horas.

Zoey: Lisa? - a médica olhou - você está encarando o nada faz 5 minutos.

Cuddy: Eu não falava por dias!

Zoey: Falava sim!

Cuddy: Admito que falava por horas e talvez um dia, mas dias não - sorriu.

Zoey: É que você falava tanto que parecia dias. Lembra aquela vez que do piquenique com os calouros?

Cuddy: Meu Deus! - ela fechou os olhos - lembro.

Zoey: Uma coisinha simples e você falou por dias!

Cuddy: Simples? - arregalou os olhos - você levou 5 corpos para o refeitório, colocou eles 'sentados' no chão e fez seu 'piquenique'!

Zoey: Ué, não dá pra fazer piquenique na mesa! - com a cara mais lavada do mundo.

Cuddy: O Conselho quase arrancou minha pele; teve um parente de um dos 'corpos' que até tirou ele daqui - Zoey ria - não teve graça! - segurando o riso.

Zoey: Teve sim! - virou a tela do computador e mostrou uma foto do dia. Lá estava Zoey sorrindo; os alunos tinham uma cara assustada e os corpos com óculos escuros.

Cuddy: Percebeu que a única pessoa que está sorrindo é você? - rindo - por que você fez isso?

Zoey: Ah... sei lá! Eu estava entediada!

Cuddy: Claro! - o celular da Zoey tocou - eu vou voltar pra minha sala. E mais uma vez, obrigada!

Zoey: Mais uma vez, de nada! - sorriu.

Cuddy: Até - foi saindo.

Zoey: Elisabeth?

Cuddy: Sim!

Zoey: Hoje o James e eu completamos 11 anos juntos e terá um jantar em casa, se você for, eu ficarei contente - vermelha - até o cozinheiro e sua filha estranha estão convidados.

Cuddy: 11 anos! Tudo isso? Uau - sorriu - o tempo passa! Eu vou sim! Não garanto o 'cozinheiro' nem minha 'filha estranha', mas eu vou!

Zoey: Ok! Hoje as 19hrs.

Cuddy: Hoje as 19! Estarei lá! - e saiu.

Lisa saiu e ligou pro marido.

Kevin: Oi amor... Não! Eu falei pimenta do reino! - gritando - fala Lisa!

Cuddy: Liguei numa má hora?

Kevin: Mais ou menos, mas pode falar!

Cuddy: Talvez eu saiba a resposta, mas a Zoey nos convidou pra ir na casa dela hoje, é o aniversário de casamento dela e do James.

Kevin: Sério? - pareceu interessado - mas hoje é sexta e você sabe como é corrido aqui no... Pimenta do reino, inferno! Qual é a dificuldade de entender? Lisa, vou ter que desligar, mas você devia ir. Leva a Eva... Do reino! Tchau, depois a gente se fala - e desligou.

Lisa foi adiantar o serviço pra sair mais cedo e ir se arrumar. As 4 ela saiu, passou no shopping pra comprar uma roupa e uma presente e foi pra casa.

Eva: Lisa? - assustada - o que você está fazendo aqui?

Cuddy: Eu vim pra cá pra me trocar! E você? - ergueu a sobrancelha - você não deveria estar na faculdade?

Eva: Eu... Eu... A aula foi transferida pra amanhã de manhã! Ai eu to aqui! - sorrindo sem graça - mas você vai se trocar pra ir aonde?

Cuddy: A Zoey nos convidou pra ir na casa dela hoje! Vamos?

Eva: Que Zoey? - ela arregalou os olhos.

Cuddy: A Zoey, irmã das meninas.

Eva: Como assim ela te convidou pra ir na casa dela? - sem acreditar.

Cuddy: Hoje é aniversário de casamento dela com o James e ela me convidou, na verdade nos convidou! E por que a surpresa?

Eva: Não, é que uma hora ela te odeia e outra hora te convida pra ir na casa dela! Ela é louca?

Cuddy: Eu acredito que sim - sorrindo - mas ela é desse jeito mesmo! Então você me acompanha?

Eva: Eu bem que gostaria, mas já tinha marcado planos pra hoje! Que droga queria ir! - visivelmente irritada.

Cuddy: Pena! Mas terão outras oportunidades!

Eva: Ah terão sim! - com um olhar estranho.

Cuddy: Ok... Eu vou tomar banho!

Ela tomou seu banho, se arrumou e saiu. Eva não estava mais lá.

A casa da Zoey era um pouco longe da sua. Durante o caminho seu celular tocou.

Cuddy: Pois não?

House: É assim que se atende um telefone?

Cuddy: Quer que eu desligue, ai a gente tenta de novo?

House: Que sarcasmo é esse? Você está diferente! - era o segundo 'House' que dizia isso pra ela - onde você está?

Cuddy: Indo pra casa da Zoey, por que?

House: Indo pra onde? - sem acreditar.

Cuddy: Pra casa da Zoey! Ela me convidou.

House: Uau! Então quer dizer que vocês voltaram a se falar?

Cuddy: Mais ou menos, não é como antes, mas está evoluindo!

House: Isso é bom! - sincero - então o que eu vou pedir não será absurdo.

Cuddy: O que?

E lá estava Lisa Cuddy estacionada na porta da casa do ex.

Cuddy: Ô filho da puta, eu estou aqui há mais de 20 minutos! Você disse que estava pronto!

House: Eu disse pra você entrar! Não entrou porque não quis!

Lisa desligou o celular, saiu do carro e entrou na casa de Greg.

Cuddy: A donzela está... Você não está pronto? - gritou ao vê-lo nu.

House: Calma! É só por a roupa! - com a calma que Deus lhe deu - olha quem está feliz em te ver - olhando pra baixo.

Cuddy: House, vai se trocar! Estamos atrasados! - disse séria.

House: Diz um oi pro seu velho amigo! Eu vi que você não tirou os olhos dele!

Cuddy: Humm - foi se aproximando e 'o' agarrou - querido amigo - apertando e não num bom sentido - coloque uma roupa e vamos sair!

House: Tá louca! Larga meu pinto! - desesperado.

Cuddy: Você vai se trocar?

House: Vou! Larga! - ela largou - louca! - e foi se trocar.

Ele voltou depois de 7 minutos.

Cuddy: É pior que mulhe...

Ela não conseguiu terminar, já que House a prensou na parede e deu O beijo nela.

House: O que aconteceu com você? Ficou longe de mim e ficou desequilibrada? - falando bem pertinho.

Cuddy: Eu... - recuperando o fôlego - eu não sei do que você está falando.

House: Você está estressada! O que acontece, o cozinheiro não da no couro?

Cuddy: Claro que dá! E gostoso! - olhou desafiadora pra ele.

House: Ele não faz isso! - a levantou do chão, fazendo com que suas pernas laçassem sua cintura e a levou pro quarto.

Cuddy: House... - ele a calou com um beijo calmo e doce.

House: Shhh... Já estamos atrasados e você ainda quer conversar? - a jogou na cama.

Cuddy: Que seja rápido então! - totalmente entregue.

28 minutos depois...

House: Uau! - abotoando a camisa - que fogo é esse!

Cuddy: Isso não foi nem o começo da labareda - o olhou sensualmente.

House: Se não tivéssemos que ir, eu apagava esse seu fogo rapidinho! - a beijou - vamos?

Cuddy: Finalmente!

E saíram.

House: Eles andam brigando ultimamente.

Cuddy: Quem? - confusa.

House: A Zoey e o Wilson - sério.

Cuddy: Jura? Mas por que?

House: Coisa boba, mas tá ficando sério!

Cuddy: Nossa! Tomara que eles se resolvam! - silêncio - por que mesmo que eu estou te dando carona?

House: Minha moto está no mecânico.

Cuddy: Você não tem carro? - curiosa.

House: Está arrependida de ter vindo?

Cuddy: Não! Apenas curiosa.

House: Estava com preguiça de dirigir - deu de ombros.

Cuddy: Ai eu sirvo de motorista? Cadê meu kep?

House: Você está fazendo de novo! - rindo.

Cuddy: O que? - sem entender.

House: Isso! Você está na ofensiva! Usando sarcasmo... O que aconteceu com você?

Cuddy: Eu sempre usei sarcasmo!

House: Concordo, mas você usava brincando, na esportiva; agora é sério! Parece eu!

Eles não se falaram durante o resto do caminho.

Wilson: Por que vocês chegaram juntos? - ao abrir a porta.

House: Minha moto está no mecânico - tirando o casaco.

Wilson: O que você está fazendo aqui Lisa? - se deu conta da presença dela ali.

Cuddy: A Zoey me convidou! Você quer que eu vá embora? - House a olhou.

House: Viu! - e entrou.

Wilson: Viu o que? - sem entender.

Cuddy: Nada! Parabéns! - o abraçou - uau 11 anos!

Wilson: Sim - sorrindo - passa rápido! Mas entre, não vamos ficar a noite toda aqui na porta!

Eles entraram.

Cuddy: Espera!

Wilson: O que?

Cuddy: Vocês não moravam aqui!

Wilson: Não - riu - nós mudamos pra cá quando o Dave nasceu, já que a outra casa não tinha quartos suficientes.

Cuddy: Por isso que eu achei a rua diferente! - riu.

Chegaram na sala.

Zoey: Elisabeth, você veio! - aparecendo na porta da cozinha - atrasada, mas veio! - sorriu.

Cuddy: Fui dar carona pro seu pai e me atrasei!

Zoey: Desde o começo eu disse que ele era um atraso de vida! - sorriu - você não me ouviu!

House: Shut up! - bebendo algo.

Cuddy: Devia ter te escutado! - riu - chegamos tão atrasados que os convidados foram embora?

Zoey: Não tem convidados, só a gente mesmo!

Cuddy: Ah - ela foi se aproximando da moça - então parabéns! - e entregou um envelope.

Zoey: Presente! Obrigada! - feliz - 4 dias em Las Vegas? Sério? - surpresa - obrigada Isa! - a abraçou

Cuddy: Se vocês não gostarem dá pra trocar pra outro lugar - ficou feliz em vê-la feliz.

Zoey: A gente vai semana que vem! - falou pro marido, que fez uma careta - o que?

Wilson: Nada, é que... Eu adorei o presente - falou pra Lisa - mas não sou fã de Las Vegas.

House: O que? - indignado - o paraíso de todo homem: bebidas, jogos e mulheres semi-nuas!

Wilson: É muito quente lá!

Zoey: Ah pelo o amor de Deus, James! Tá preocupado com o que, câncer de pele?

Wilson: Posso falar a sós com você? - a puxou pra cozinha.

Da sala, onde estavam House e Cuddy, dava pra ouvir os dois discutindo.

Cuddy: Espero que meu presente não seja o motivo do divórcio!

House: Pára de fazer isso Lisa!

Cuddy: Isso o que? - irritada.

House: De agir como se não tivesse coração! - irritado também - vou começar a repensar em 'people don't change'! - e começaram a discutir também.

Então eram dois discutindo na cozinha e dois na sala.

Rachel: Hey, o que está acontecendo aqui? - os dois da sala pararam.

Cuddy: Oi filha! Como você está?

Rachel: Eu estava bem, até ouvir uma gritaria aqui em baixo, o que está acontecendo?

House: Nada Rach, só estamos conversando!

Rafael: Vocês estão gritando - da ponta da escada - o que aconteceu?

Louise: Hoje é dia de festa e vocês brigando!

Dave: Cadê a mamãe? - de mão dada com o Léo - mamãe! - chamando-a.

Zoey: ... Não fala assim comigo! - apareceu na sala - fala Dave! - visivelmente irritada.

Dave: Cadê o papai? - parecia que ele sabia.

Zoey: Seu pai - olhou pra trás e não viu o Wilson - seu pai foi comprar pão!

Leonardo: Pão? Mãe, a gente não é idiota! Cadê ele?

Ai a paz acabou, por que Dave começou a chorar querendo o pai, os gêmeos queriam ir atrás do Wilson e a Zoey não deixou e não quis ir. As meninas já lembraram das brigas que os pais tinham pelo telefone e o Wilson desaparecido... Um inferno.

Cuddy e House foram embora, levando as filhas. Lisa deixou ele em casa e foi pra sua acompanhada das meninas.

Na casa Wilson, Zoey tentava acalmar o Dave que ainda chorava e tentava impedir que o gêmeos saíssem atrás do pai.

Leonardo: Mãe liga pra ele! - de frente pra ela.

Rafael: E se aconteceu alguma coisa com ele mãe? - andando de um lado pro outro.

Zoey: Chega! - ela falou calmamente, mas falou firme - parem os dois! Vocês só estão deixando o Dave pior, então chega! Já pra cama!

Leonardo: Mas...

Zoey: Sem mais Leonardo! Vão pra cama!

Os dois foram contrariados, enquanto ela ai acalmando Dave.

O fim de semana demorou pra passar, sem sinal de James Wilson. Zoey ligou pra ele porque os meninos imploraram, mas ele não atendeu.


	19. A vingança nunca é plena!

Segunda-feira Zoey levou os filhos pra escola e foi pro hospital. Cuddy a viu chegar, queria falar com ela, mas Zoey não estava com cara de quem queria conversar.

Cuddy: Você viu o Dr. Wilson?

Enfermeira: Não!

Cuddy: Obrigada.

Zoey trabalhou normal, mas ficou olhando pro celular toda hora pra ver se tocava.

Lá pela uma da tarde, alguém entra em sua sala.

Eva: Oi sem-mãe! - entrou sem ser convidada. Zoey não falou nada - que cara é essa? Seu maridinho ainda não voltou pra casa?

Zoey: Quem...?

Eva: Seu ma...

Zoey: ... Te perguntou? Vai cuidar da sua vida, garota! - sem paciência.

Eva: Ui, ela tá estressada, mas não vou demorar só quero saber uma coisa!

Zoey: O que? - de saco cheio.

Eva: Que história é essa de convidar a Lisa pra ir na sua casa?

Zoey: Ah garota, sai daqui! Você não tem trabalho de escola pra fazer não?

Eva: Eu só quero te lembrar que a Lisa é minha, ela não te pertence mais!

Zoey: E eu já falei pra você enfiar sua Lisa no cú! Me deixe em paz! - levantou e abriu a porta.

Eva: Eu vou! Mas fique avisada, que se continuar eu vou ter que apelar praqueles moleques do cabelo vermelho.

Zoey: Se você encostar nos meus filhos... - pegou a garota pela gola.

**Pare**.

De tantas pessoas que vão e vem naquele hospital, quem foi a pessoa que chegou no exato momento em que a Zoey agarrava a oura pela gola? Lisa Cuddy.

Cuddy: Zoey! - correu - o que você tem na cabeça?

Zoey ia responder, mas a atriz _Eva Streep_ começou a chorar.

Eva: Oh... Lisa! - e correu para os braços da médica.

Cuddy: Qual o seu problema Zoey, agora você bate nas pessoas? - abraçando a atual enteada.

Zoey: Eu... - ela estava perplexa com a cara de pau da Eva.

Eva: Ela disse que era pra eu me afastar de você - 'chorando'.

Cuddy: Você precisa se tratar - falou enquanto levava Eva pra sua sala. Enquanto saia 'atual' olhou para a 'ex' e deu uma risadinha.

Pronto! Estava decidido, Zoey iria se vingar! Ela sorriu, fechou a porta, sentou, ela teria que fazer uma ligação.

Zoey: Oi!

Julie: Eae bitch!

Zoey: O que você ta fazendo?

Julie: Ah... To aqui sem fazer nada!

Zoey: Ótimo! Preciso me vingar de alguém e preciso da sua ajuda!

Julie: Vingança... Adoro! Chego ai em duas horas! - e desligaram. Ela morava em New York.

Julie Hansel, ex-aluna de Direito, produtora de peças de teatro e mulher de Sean, portanto sua amiga. Melhor amiga.

2 horas depois.

Enquanto esperava Julie, Zoey planejava seu plano.

Julie: Quem será nossa vitima? - abrindo a porta.

Zoey: Boa tarde! - levantou para cumprimentá-la - ah, tem uma dupla ai!

Julie: Sua ex-mãe e a enteada dela. Ok, qual seu plano.

Enquanto dizia o plano, um sorriso maligno brotava nos lábios de Zoey.

Julie: Uau! E você planejou isso em 2 horas? - impressionada.

Zoey: Sim!

Julie: Nossa, quero morrer sua amiga! - riu - mas como você pretende por esse plano em prática?

Zoey: Você é a profissional aqui! Dá seus pulos!

Elas conversaram por um hora.

Julie: Agora falando sério, você realmente vai fazer isso?

Zoey: Claro! Por isso eu te chamei.

Julie: Zoey, vamos pensar um pouco: você sabe que eu te amo e que faço qualquer coisa com e por você, mas sabemos que esse ódio que você diz ter da Lisa não é ódio...

Zoey: É sim! - a cortando.

Julie: Cala a boca que eu to falando! - Zoey ficou quieta - e não é ódio, então por que você não esquece esse negócio de vingança, senta com ela e resolve isso entre vocês?

A médica pensou.

Zoey: Eu te odeio Sra. Hansel!

Julie: Não odeia! - sorriu - e outra, a vingança nunca é plena, mata a alma e envenena!

Zoey: Como você é ridícula! - riu - ok, vamos esquecer esse plano - rolando os olhos.

Julie: Ae! - comemorou.

Toc toc.

Zoey: Entra.

Grace: O paciente das 4:30 já chegou.

Zoey: Ok, já vou atendê-lo.

Julie: Eu vou deixar você trabalhar. Vou falar oi pro Jimmy e te espero na lanchonete... O que foi? - vendo a carinha triste da amiga.

Zoey: Ele foi embora.

Julie: O que? Como assim? - com os olhos arregalados.

Zoey: Sexta-feira.

Julie: Desde sexta-feira ele foi embora e você não me contou? - gritando.

Zoey: Eu até pensei em ligar pra você e pros gêmeos, mas os meus gêmeos estavam dando trabalho querendo ir atrás do pai e o Dave estava chatinho querendo o James.

Julie: Você não ligou pra ele?

Zoey: Liguei, mas ele não atendeu! É bom ele estar morto, porque se tiver com outra, eu corto as bolas dele! Literalmente!

Julie: Mas Zoey, por que você não impediu ele de ir embora?

Zoey: Se ele quis ir embora, por mim tudo bem! - se fazendo de durona.

Julie: Não fala assim! E outra você tem que pensar nos meninos!

Zoey: Eu sei... Mas agora eu não quero pensar nele! - secando uma lagrima que rolou - tenho que trabalhar.

Julie: Retardada! - balançando a cabeça - eu vou embora ou você quer que eu fique?

Zoey: Pode ir! - a acompanhou até a porta - obrigada!

Julie: Tem certeza? - abraçou a amiga - eu posso ficar!

Zoey: Tenho! Não preciso de babá!

Julie: Eu sei, palhaça! Mas você sabe que pode contar comigo!

Zoey: Eu sei! Que sentimentalismo é esse hoje? - rindo.

Julie: Sua grossa! - riu - então eu vou!

Zoey: Ok!

Julie: E se o James não aparecer até em 24 horas, eu conto pro Sean e pro Vince e você sabe que eles vão te matar por não contar e matar o seu marido né?

Zoey: Você não vai contar nada!

Julie: Claro que eu vou! - o paciente já estava pronto - agora eu vou! Beijos.

Ela foi embora.

Zoey atendeu o paciente e tal. Teve uma paciente do PS que precisava de uma cirurgia de emergência e ela fez. A cirurgia acabou as 11 da noite; ela pediu pro pai levar os filhos pra casa dele, ela queria ficar um pouco sozinha. Passou em sua sala pra pegar a bolsa, mas tinha alguém lá.

Wilson: Oi - ele estava sentado no sofá. Ela não respondeu e foi até sua mesa - eu sei que você não quer falar comigo, mas eu quero falar! - ela não o olhou - ok... - ele levantou - Zoey eu não agüento mais...

Zoey: O que? - ela levantou e o olhou desesperada, toda aquela pose de durona desapareceu - você não agüenta mais o que? Eu? - as lagrimas caiam - eu sei que sou difícil de aturar, sou grossa, explosiva, um pouco bipolar, mas eu - ela parou pra respirar - eu te amo! Mas não pense em mim, pense nos nossos filhos! Como eles vão viver sem o pai? E eu? Como eu vou viver sem você? Já sei, tem outra né? Quem é a vaca? É aquela enfermeira...

Ela teve que ser calada com um beijo.

Wilson: Posso falar? - ele não a abraçou, ele teve que segurá-la.

Zoey: Pode - fungando.

Wilson: Faz quanto tempo que você me conhece? - secando as lagrimas dela.

Zoey: 11 anos, 3 dias e 23 horas - toda fofa.

Wilson: Isso, e em 11 anos, 3 dias e 23 horas você não descobriu que sou loucamente apaixonado por você?

Zoey: Eu tinha idéia... Mas ai você foi embora!

Wilson: Mas como você disse, você é bipolar!

Zoey: Eu disse um pouco! - sorrindo.

Wilson: Um pouco - rolando os olhos - e esse pouco estava me deixando louco e antes de eu fazer uma besteira eu preferi sair!

Zoey: E na casa de que biscate você estava?

Wilson: Eu estava na casa do seu pai!

Zoey: Filho da puta! Você estava onde? - gritou e saiu do abraço.

Wilson: Voltando a bipolaridade... - a abraçou.

Zoey: Eu morrendo de preocupação e você lá?

Wilson: Você só ligou uma vez!

Zoey: Eu tenho uma fama a zelar! Não é assim, eu vou te ligar e implorar pra você voltar!

Wilson: Igual você fez agora?

Zoey: Shut up! - riu.

E selaram a paz com um beijo!

Passaram 10 dias e o clima estava tenso, motivo: Lisa Cuddy e Zoey House.

Tudo porque a Zoey ligou o foda-se e passou a questionar e contrariar tudo que Cuddy dizia ou fazia. E Lisa já estava perdendo a paciência, até perdê-la de vez.

Cuddy estava na estação das enfermeiras assinando alguns papeis.

House: Hey!

Cuddy: Hey! - sem olhar pra ele.

House: Por que as meninas não foram em casa no fim de semana?

Cuddy: Porque a irmã do Kevin veio da Espanha e ele fez um jantar pra ela.

House: E o que as meninas têm a ver com isso?

Cuddy: Ai House! - bufou - eu não lembrei!

House: E parece que isso está ficando freqüente!

Ela ia responder, mas alguém a interrompeu.

Zoey: Pai! - chegou toda feliz.

House: O que?

Zoey: Prepara as malas que dia 30 de outubro vamos para a Califórnia!

House: O que? - sem entender.

Zoey: Isso - entregou dois ingressos.

House: Ingressos pro show do Metallica? - surpreso - mas como você conseguiu? Esgotou 2 dias depois do inicio da venda!

Zoey: Eu não me chamo Anne-Kelly Zoey Sanders House Wilson a toa! - sorriu - eu já tratei do filho da mulher de um dos produtores do show, então, uma mão lava a outra e as duas lavam o rosto!

House: O filho do produtor, você quis dizer! - dando uma de Google.

Zoey: Não. O menino é só filho da mulher. Ele sabe escolher enteados - não podia deixar passar.

Cuddy: Escuta - ela já estava super irritada - você não acha que tem que pedir minha permissão?

Zoey: E por que eu faria isso? - cruzou os braços.

Cuddy: Eu sou sua chefe!

Zoey: Grande coisa! - deu de ombros.

Cuddy: Você não vai faltar!

Zoey: Você quer que eu te traga um atestado? - pegou um bloquinho no bolso do jaleco - vamos ver o que eu vou ter... já sei! Conjuntivite, clássica! - assinando.

Cuddy: Eu não vou aceitar isso!

Zoey: O que você quer?

Cuddy: Eu quero que você cumpra seu trabalho!

Zoey: Mais? Eu passo maior parte do meu dia nesse hospital e quando eu falo que não vou vir é por que eu não vou vir!

Todos os presentes só respiravam.

Cuddy: Eu te dou um advertência!

Zoey: Eu não to nem ai pra você! Você não é nada! - urrou.

House: Zoey... - tentou interferir - chega!

Zoey: Chega nada! Ela vem e fala cobras e lagartos pra mim e quando é pra falar dela eu tenho que parar? Negativo!

Cuddy: Zoey... - contando até dez.

Zoey: O que doutora? Fala alguma coisa que você fez nesse hospital desde o seu retorno, além é claro de me chamar de louca, perturbada? - já era pessoal a briga.

Cuddy: Eu só falei o que eu vi!

Zoey: Então além de ignorante, você está ficando cega também!

Cuddy: CHEGA! - gritou - eu não sou obrigada a ouvir você me insultar...

Zoey: E você pode?

Cuddy: Eu quero que você saia do meu hospital agora! - todos arregalaram os olhos - fora daqui! - apontou para a porta.

Zoey: Com todo o prazer! - tirou o jaleco, jogou na ex-chefe e saiu sem olhar para trás!


	20. HA HA HA!

Quando a porta fechou atrás de Zoey, todos viraram para Cuddy.

Cuddy: Voltem ao trabalho! - disse categoricamente e foi para sua sala. Greg a seguiu.

House: Você está bem? - com um pouco de receio.

Cuddy: Ótima! - sorrindo - nunca estive melhor!

House: Você não precisa fingir pra mim! - dizendo isso, ela relaxou os ombros e uma carinha triste se formou.

Cuddy: O que há de errado comigo? Melhor, o que ela vê de errado em mim?

House: Não há nada de errado com você! Ela só não concorda com algumas ações suas!

Cuddy: Que tipo de ações?

Wilson: Cuddy? - entrou correndo e interrompendo - o que aconteceu?

Cuddy: Eu demiti a Dra. Zoey, sua esposa!

Wilson: Oh my God! Mas você está bem? - era tão fofo ele se preocupar com ela.

Cuddy: Estou bem James, obrigada! - sorriu.

Wilson: E eu também vim aqui pra te avisar que tem reunião urgentíssima do conselho!

Ela já esperava por isso. Parecia o fim do mundo aquela sala: os médicos falando, gritando, quase se batendo ou quase batendo na Cuddy.

Cuddy: Ok - ela levantou - agora quem vai falar sou eu! - todos ficaram quietos - eu demiti a Dra. Zoey, isso não vai mudar! Ela é uma ótima médica, concordo, mas temos outros ótimos médicos aqui! Peço para que vocês não saiam por causa disso, se vocês estão preocupados com os investidores, eu me encarrego deles, então por favor, vamos continuar em frente com nosso trabalho, porque os pacientes não vão se curar sozinhos!

Alguns saíram pisando duro e outros concordaram com o que ela disse.

Cuddy: Quero falar com você Wilson! - eles esperam a sala esvaziar para conversarem.

Wilson: Diga.

Cuddy: Eu peço, não, imploro pra você não sair! A saída da Zoey pode mudar alguma coisa com os investidores e se o departamento de Oncologia sair também, ai complica mais a situação. Por isso, fique! Por favor.

Wilson: Bom - pensou um pouco - eu não vou sair! Eu devo muito a esse hospital e a você pra sair assim do nada!

Cuddy: Imagina Wilson! Você é parte importante nesse hospital! - ~ le rasgação de seda por ambas as partes - e eu já pensei em tudo pra te segurar aqui: aumento de salário e um escritório maior, o da Zoey.

Wilson: Sério? - empolgado - agora eu fico! - riu.

Cuddy: Você já falou com ela?

Wilson: Ela não me atende.

Cuddy: Ah... O House disse que ela não concorda com minhas ações.

Wilson: Lisa, você precisa saber que ela te ama! Ela não vai admitir isso, mas ela ama!

Cuddy: Ta difícil acreditar! Mas não quero pensar nisso agora, tenho que falar com os investidores, contratar outro cardiologista. To sem cabeça pra lidar com ela agora!

Wilson: Ok!

Aquela tarde demorou pra passar, tudo que Cuddy queria era ir pra casa, tomar uma banho e dormir!

No dia seguinte ela acordou cedo como sempre e foi para o PPTH. Estacionou e viu o carro de Zoey lá. Seria interessante. Lisa fez seu caminho normal, foi até sua sala e começou a trabalhar. A manhã passou rápida, tinha esquecido da Zoey, até a mesma entrar em seu escritório.

Zoey: Olá!

Cuddy: Oi - parou o que estava fazendo e a encarou.

Zoey: Pode abaixar as armas, vim em paz! - sentando. Lisa ficou sem graça.

Cuddy: E em que posso ajudar?

Zoey: Só espera um pouquinho enquanto meu advogado chega - e ficou mexendo no celular.

Cuddy: Ok - e voltou ao seu serviço.

15 minutos depois chega o advogado.

Sean: Desculpa a demora - entrando na sala e assustando as duas - transito!

Zoey: Eu disse pra você sair cedo!

Sean: Fica quieta! - passando pela a amiga - oi Lisa! Quanto tempo! - a abraçou.

Cuddy: Oi! - o abraçou - deixa eu ver se lembro... Você é o Vince?

Sean: Quase, sou o irmão dele, o Sean! Uau o tempo só fez bem pra você, continua gostosa!

Cuddy: Pára! - envergonhada - você também ficou muito bonito!

Sean: São seus olhos!

Zoey: Licença - atônica com o que acontecia - que intimidade é essa? E desde quando você virou gay? 'são seus olhos'? Que porra é essa?

Sean: Menos no ciúmes Zoey! - sentou ao lado da cliente - vamos começar?

Cuddy: Vamos - ela pegou a carta de demissão e entregou para a Zoey e Sean lerem.

Zoey: Ok - pegou a caneta para assinar - mas antes eu quero que você dê uma olhada nisso - Sean entregou um papel pra ela.

Cuddy: O que é?

Zoey: Lê!

Sean: Para de ser grossa com ela!

Zoey: É o seguinte - tirando o papel da mão dela - já que a senhora me demitiu, eu peço que não demita o Dr. Julian, Dr. Matt e a Grace, eles não tem nada a ver com isso!

Cuddy: Você tem razão - pegou o papel de volta e assinou.

Sr. Wolf: Bom dia! - entrou, Cuddy arregalou os olhos.

Cuddy: Sr. Wolf, bom dia! - levantou para cumprimentá-lo.

Sr. Wolf: Bom dia Zoey!

Zoey: Senhor!

Sr. Wolf: Soube do ocorrido de ontem - olhando para as duas - alguém pode explicar?

Cuddy: Bom... - foi cortada.

Zoey: O que aconteceu foi que a Dra. Cuddy e eu não nos demos bem trabalhando juntas, por motivos pessoais - Lisa já pensando na novela mexicana que a moça ia contar - eu sei que nós temos um contrato e tudo mais, mas peço que o senhor não tire o investimento daqui, há ótimos médicos e enfermeiros e a Dra. Cuddy faz o serviço muito bem. Então por favor, continue no PPTH.

Sr. Wolf: Mas você vai trabalhar onde?

Zoey: No momento eu vou ficar em casa, curtindo meus filhos. Meus pacientes, vou repassá-los para o Dr. Matt e Julian que já faziam parte da minha equipe e se precisarem estarei a disposição.

O Sr. Wolf olhou para a Cuddy.

Sr. Wolf: A senhora perdeu uma ótima funcionária e por causa dela eu continuarei investindo aqui! Passar bem! - e foi embora.

Sean: Poderosa!

Zoey: Véi, você ta muito gay hoje! O que aconteceu?

Cuddy: Obrigada! - interrompendo a conversa dos dois.

Zoey: Viu? Eu não sou má! E eu sei que você deve estar se remoendo pra falar que não precisava da minha ajuda com ele, não estou certa?

Cuddy: Eu já disse 'obrigada' - ela queira falar essas coisas.

Zoey: Sim - sorriu - bom, eu vou embora, não trabalho mais aqui!

Sean: Tchau Lisa! - a abraçou de novo - foi bom te ver!

Cuddy: Foi mesmo!

Sean: A próxima vez que eu vier pra cá com a esposa, passo no restaurante do seu marido e conversamos!

Cuddy: Vem mesmo! - sorriu - e traz seu irmão!

Sean: Pode deixar! - olhou para a amiga que estava na porta - ela te ama, viu - falou baixinho e entregou um papel dobrado e saiu.

Zoey: Você está muito gay hoje! Vou ligar pra Julie!

Lisa esperou os dois saírem de seu campo de visão e desdobrou o papel e leu.

Dia 8 junho de 2015.

Faz 4 anos que ela se foi. Tomara que esteja morta! Não credo! Tomara que ela esteja viva. Faz 4 anos e eu ainda não consegui esquecê-la. Esqueço o que comi ontem, mas não dela! Filha da puta. Da puta não, a Sra. Emma é legal. Do puto então! Olha ai, eu não lembro o nome dele, mas não esqueço dela! Que ódio! Não sei como meu pai superou tão rápido! Na verdade eu não sei porque me importo tanto com isso! Ela não era nada minha... Droga. Não é verdade. Eu devia chegar nela e falar 'olha aqui Lisa, você não tinha o direito de... de...' mas nem escrevendo eu consigo falar...

Os olhos de Lisa encheram, ela tinha magoado e muito por ter ido embora! Era isso!

Passaram os dias. Lisa tentava falar com Zoey, sem sucesso.

Dia 31 de outubro.

O dia nasceu simplesmente lindo! Começava a nevar, mas o sol era presente. Lisa levantou, fez sua atividade matinal, se arrumou e foi trabalhar.

No hospital também estava tudo uma maravilha. Era dia das bruxas e ela deu graças a Deus por House estar na Califórnia para ele não fazer brincadeiras idiotas lá! Porém seu dia seria corrido: reuniões do conselho, almoço com doadores, cobrar papeladas dos departamentos e visita dos alunos no fim do dia.

Ela já estava finalizando a parte de cobrar as papeladas, só faltava os papeis do departamento de pediatria e foi rápido. Ela passou na Administração, deixou as coisas lá e foi ao encontro dos alunos.

Cuddy: Boa noite! - eram 7 da noite.

Alunos: Boa noite!

Cuddy: Vamos começar?

E eles saíram hospital a fora (ou dentro), passando pelos quartos, PS, clínica, UTI e finalizaram o 'passeio' no auditório.

Cuddy: Gostaram da visita?

Alunos: Sim!

Cuddy: Antes de terminar, eu...

A sala ficou escura, uma luz branca saia do retroprojetor e iluminava o painel.

Voz: _Boa noite!_

Ninguém respondeu.

Voz: _Eu disse boa noite!_ - os menos tímidos responderam -_ gostaram do tour guiado pela Dra. Cuddy?_

Alunos: Sim.

Voz:_ Vamos fazer uma brincadeira?_

Cuddy: Quem está fazendo isso? - perguntou para a voz.

Voz: _Relaxa doutora! É uma brincadeira inocente_ - era uma voz computadorizada - _continuando, no quarto 308, o paciente apresentou manchas no corpo e coceira. A brincadeira é Forca._

No painel apareceu |

Voz:_ Não é o diagnostico final, mas pode levar ao caminho. Vamos começar, me dêem uma letra._

Aluno 7: 'A'

Voz:_ Todos começam com 'a'_ - riu

| A

Voz: _Próximo!_

Aluna 19: 'J'

Voz: _Não! Que raio de doença tem 'J'?_

J

Voz:_ Próximo!_

Cuddy estava se divertindo até!

Quando o 'bonequinho' foi enforcado, a luz apagou e só a voz era escutada.

Voz: _Que pena, o paciente de vocês morreu de Pitiriase Versicolor! E morreu enforcado! Espero que vocês saibam lidar com isso..._

Silêncio, até que PÁ, as luzes acenderam e corpos ensangüentados começavam a cair pendurados do teto! O caos começou, os alunos começaram a correr para a saída, aquela muvuca na porta até eles começarem a sair e correr pelos corredores onde encontraram... Monstros? Sim monstros!

Cuddy não sabia se sentia medo ou raiva.

No saguão estava pior, tinha uma luz roxa iluminando o local, dando um ar mais sombrio. Os pacientes estavam achando graça, os funcionários não! Principalmente Lisa Cuddy!

Esse ataque de monstros durou 5 minutos e os monstros foram embora.

Lisa Cuddy estava com falta de ar, mas não de medo e sim de raiva!

Cuddy: Eu quero quem fez isso na minha sala agora! - falou ameaçadoramente para primeira enfermeira que viu passar.

Wilson: O que aconteceu?

Epifania.

Cuddy: Cadê a Zoey? - tremendo.

Wilson: Ela está na Califórnia, no show. Por que? - com medo da amiga cair dura.

Cuddy: Você tem certeza?

Wilson: Tenho! Você precisa sentar! - a levou para sua sala.

Ela abriu a porta, acendeu a luz e caminhou até sua cadeira, quando virou quase caiu pra trás: havia um corpo sentado e nele uma plaquinha que dizia: **HA HA HA**!


	21. Stella

Wilson viu a amiga ficar branca.

Cuddy: Wilson... - num fio de voz.

Wilson: Sim - ficou ao lado dela.

Cuddy: Eu quero a Zoey aqui e agora! - agarrada na gravata dele.

Wilson: Ok - com medo - mas ela está na Califórnia - tirando a gravata da mão dela - no show, lembra?

Cuddy: Você sabe de alguma coisa? Cadê o House?

Wilson: Não! Juro pra você! E o House está com ela lá!

Cuddy: Ok! Acho melhor você sair.

Wilson: Você vai ficar bem?

Cuddy: Vou! - respirando pesadamente - eu juro que arranco a cabeça de quem fez isso!

Wilson: Nossa... - falou baixo e foi saindo.

Cuddy: Nossa o que Wilson? - gritou.

Wilson: Nada, é você está diferente - e saiu.

Ela não estava com cabeça para as piriquitisses do Wilson, ela tinha que resolver o caos.

Cuddy: Alô? Tudo bom? Preciso dos seus serviços!

Lisa nem foi pra casa naquela quarta-feira. Quinta de manhã, alguém entra em sua sala.

Stella: É bom ser bom o motivo pra você me fazer trabalhar durante as minhas férias! - com uma cara de quem não gostou nada, nada de acordar cedo.

Cuddy: 'É bom ser bom'? - a olhou debochada.

Stella: Você quer que eu dê meia volta e vá embora? - parada na porta.

Cuddy: Entra logo! - sentada no sofá.

Stella: O que aconteceu? - fechou a porta. Lisa apontou para sua cadeira; o corpo ainda estava lá.

Como uma boa agente, Stella olhou o corpo e olhou em volta.

Stella: Boa!

Cuddy: Boa? Você está louca? Eu sou capaz de matar quem fez isso! - ao lado da amiga - descubra logo quem fez isso e eu resolvo o resto.

Stella calmamente virou para a amiga e a observou.

Cuddy: Perdeu o cú na minha cara? - sem paciência.

Stella: 1º se a senhora me chamou para investigar isso, quer dizer que sou autoridade federal aqui, então fale direito comigo ou eu te levo presa por desacato - falou séria - e 2º que bicho que te mordeu pra você falar comigo desse jeito? Te dou um tiro bem dado na sua boca e você vai aprender a falar com as pessoas! - tirou a arma da cintura e colocou em cima da mesa.

Cuddy: Você vai atirar em mim? - olhando pra arma com medo.

Stella: Se você não falar direito comigo!

Cuddy respirou fundo: Desculpa - sincera.

Stella: Desculpa o cacete! Senta ai - levando a amiga até o sofá - você está usando drogas? É abstinência alcoólica ou o que? Por que você está diferente?

Cuddy: Diferente? Você acha que eu mudei?

Stella: Você não acha? - em pé - ou esses anos todos você estava interpretando uma boa moça?

Cuddy: Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo - com os olhos vermelhos - tudo me estressa, me irrita, tenho vontade de matar um! O que há de errado comigo Stella? - chorando - o House disse que eu estou parecido com ele de anos atrás.

Stella: Bom... - riu.

Cuddy: O que? - nervosa.

Stella: Como vou dizer isso sem parecer estranho - fez uma cara pensativa e soltou - É FALTA DE ROLA! - Lisa se assustou e Stella ria - Sério que você não viu isso? Qual foi a última vez que o Kevin te jogou na parede e te chamou de lagartixa?

Cuddy: Cala a boca - rindo - é sério!

Stella: Eu também estou falando sério - rindo que nem uma condenada - eu pensei que o Kevin fosse o homem calabresa, mas ele está saindo como homem Maria-mole - rolando no chão.

Cuddy: Eu posso não ter sexo com meu marido, mas o House dá conta.

A amiga parou de rir imediatamente e sentou.

Stella: What? - gritou.

Cuddy: Isso mesmo! - com um sorriso safado no rosto.

Stella: Mas vocês se separaram - sem entender - lembra? Você se odiavam! Quando isso aconteceu? E por que aquele filho da puta não me contou?

Cuddy: A gente se separou sim, nós não nos odiamos, quando eu voltei pra cá e porque ele não falou, eu não sei!

Stella: Realmente você está irônica como ele! - fez uma careta - mas eae? Tipo, rola um divórcio com o Kevin ou vocês vão continuar na sem vergonhice?

Cuddy: Nem eu sei o que é isso! Só é bom!

Stella: Pode ser ótimo, mas é errado! - séria.

Cuddy: Por que? - ela sabia a resposta.

Stella: Você é casada Lisa! Você está enganando o seu marido!

Cuddy: Achei que você ficaria feliz por nós!

Stella: Em que mundo você achou que eu iria concordar com traição?

Cuddy: Mas você sempre deixou bem claro que era pro House e eu ficarmos juntos! O que te deu? - confusa.

Stella: Eu sempre quis que vocês ficassem juntos sim, mas quando vocês eram solteiros! Você casou com o Kevin, fez sua escolha. Não é certo trair a pessoa que você jurou passar o resto da vida junto!

Lisa ficou pensativa.

Cuddy: Você tem o péssimo hábito de me fazer sentir culpada.

Stella: Só falo a verdade, minha cara! Mas pelo o que parece a senhorita estava precisando de um PÁ na cara pra acordar!

Cuddy: Você sabe o telefone da minha casa!

Stella: Mas sempre que eu ligo e sua querida enteada atende, ela diz que a senhora não está! Até nos domingos a noite!

Cuddy: Ué, ligasse pro meu celular!

Stella: Eu não tenho o número - deu de ombros.

Cuddy: Como assim você não tem meu celular? - indignada.

Stella: Ah... É que sem querer eu apaguei minha agenda e ai perdi todos os números, até o seu!

Cuddy: Você não decorou meu celular? - iniciando uma DR.

Stella: Não! - disse - eu mal sei o número da minha casa!

Cuddy: Mas aposto que o do seu querido Greg, você decorou?!

Stella: O dele é fácil - sorriu.

Cuddy: Não sei por que somos amigas! Acho que você só gosta de mim por causa do Greg! - cruzou os braços e fez beiçinho.

Stella: Ah pelo o amor de Deus né! Você está muito chata hoje! Deixa eu fazer meu trabalho aqui e eu vou embora! - e começou sua investigação. 15 minutos de silêncio depois - se eu gostasse de você só por causa do Greg, não falaria mais com você quando vocês terminaram.

Cuddy: Mas é o que parece. Sempre que você aparece é por causa dele!

Stella: Então foi o Gregory que me chamou pra vir aqui hoje? - ainda investigando.

Cuddy: Não, mas... - foi interrompida.

Stella: Não tente comparar nossa amizade com a minha e do Greg! Ela é mais complicada do que aparenta! Começou bem antes da faculdade!

Cuddy: Vocês se conhecem antes da faculdade? - com os olhos arregalados - então você conheceu a mãe da Zoey?

Stella: Conheci! Talvez eu conheça aquele maluco melhor que todo mundo! Eu vi o que ele passou, o que ele sofreu. Ele não é daquele jeito porque ele é gosta, mas porque a vida foi dura com ele!

Cuddy: E por que ele não me falava essas coisas? Eu gostaria de saber!

Stella: Você ia gostar de conhecer a primeira versão de Gregory House! Ele era magrinho de tudo, tímido, acreditava na bondade das pessoas, gostava de conversar e tudo mais! Ai com o passar do tempo a vida lhe deu um chute no traseiro que ele teve que rever seus conceitos de bom e ruim; e ele se apegou a esse 'lado ruim'. mas se você observar bem, dá pra perceber que ele ainda é aquele garotinho magricela que acredita nas pessoas. E eu também sei o porque da Zoey te odiar, no lugar dela eu também te odiaria!

Cuddy: Você sabe? É sobre eu ter ido embora não é?

Stella: Um pouco mais complicado que isso. Mas não posso falar, isso é assunto de vocês duas! - finalizou a investigação - falando nela, eu tenho 99% de razões para acreditar que foi ela.

Cuddy: Eu também! - levantou - tem como provar?

Stella: Talvez... Vamos a sala dela, quem sabe não encontramos alguma coisa lá.

Cuddy: Vai ser um pouco difícil, já que ela não trabalha mais aqui!

Stella: Como assim? - e Lisa explicou - uau! E quando aconteceu isso?

Cuddy: Faz 3 semanas.

Stella: Puxa! Então minha porcentagem cai para 80%! E onde ela está?

Cuddy: Na Califórnia com o pai, assistindo um show.

Stella: Será? - fez uma ligação para confirmar - realmente ela está na Califórnia.

Cuddy: Você acha que não foi ela?

Stella: Ela não estando aqui, a porcentagem cai para 72%. Agora ficou interessante! Vou precisar das fitas de segurança.

Cuddy: Ok! - e a levou até a sala das câmeras.

E a quinta-feira passou com Stella tentando reunir o maior número de informações possíveis para interrogar sua suspeita nº 1 no dia seguinte.

Sexta-feira, aeroporto.

Wilson ficou encarregado de transportar... buscar a esposa, sogro e amigos no aeroporto.

Zoey: Jimmy! - rouca - você perdeu o melhor show do Metallica! - abraçando o marido.

Wilson: Sério? No próximo eu vou.

Sean: Não será igual a esse - rouco também.

Vince: Foi demais!

House: Mas se o Wilson fosse, ele iria querer ficar na arquibancada, sentado, onde ninguém encostasse nele.

Wilson: Hey! - fingindo ofendido.

Zoey: É verdade amor, a gente tem que trabalhar esse seu lado gay!

Eles foram pro carro: Wilson dirigindo, House ao lado e Zoey e o gêmeos no banco de trás.

Zoey: Por que não estamos indo pra casa?

Wilson: Vamos passar no hospital rapidinho.

House: Pra que Wilson?

Wilson: Tem uma pessoa querendo ver vocês 4.

Os 4: Eu?

Wilson: Sim.

Chegaram o hospital.

Stella: Bom dia! - na sala da Cuddy.

Zoey: Dinda! - foi abraçá-la.

House: O que a senhora faz aqui? - a abraçando também.

Stella: Senhora é a senhora sua mãe com quem estive semana passada e perguntou de você!

House: Diga que estou bem!

Cuddy: Bom dia! - sendo ignorada em sua própria sala.

Sean e Vince: Oi tia!

Stella: Oi amores - os abraçando - tudo bom com vocês?

Vince: Sim!

Stella: Pergunta: por que eu não consigo falar com o pai de vocês?

Sean: Você sabe como ele é: ele acha que conserta as coisas e uma dessas coisas foi o telefone, que está mudo desde da semana passada.

Stella: E ele não chamou ninguém para arrumar?

Vince: Ele disse que iria arrumar.

Stella: Como ele é teimoso! É falta de surra!

Cuddy: Pergunta - parecendo um peixe fora d'água - como você conhece o pai deles?

Stella: Seria meio estranho eu não conhecer meu próprio irmão, não acha? - dã.

Cuddy: Irmão...? - o cérebro começou a funcionar, ela foi até a mesa e pegou o cartão do Sean - Dr. Sean Hansel. Hansel. Stella Hansel! Oh my God!

House: Você não sabia que eles eram filhos do Zack? São a cara dele!

Cuddy: Por que você não me contou?

Stella: Ah não... - coçou a testa.

House: O que?

Stella: Ela está nessa chatice desde ontem! Ta pior que mulher! - ele riu.

Cuddy: Custava falar?

Stella: Eu falei! No dia em que a gente se conheceu, eu disse: oi meu nome é Stella HANSEL, sou de Baltimore, tenho um irmão mais velho e ele ter dois filhos gêmeos, Sean e Vince - e apontou para os dois.

Zoey: Você trouxe a gente aqui pra ver isso? - perguntou para o marido.

Stella: Ah não... Vim solucionar um caso aqui pra minha amiga Lisa Cuddy!

House: Que caso? Alguém morreu no hospital? - fazendo uma cara exagerada de pavor.

Stella: Idiota - rindo - na verdade eu queria falar com a Zoey.

Zoey: Comigo? - espantada.

Stella: Sim, sente-se - a moça sentou - você conhece esse rapaz? - mostrou uma foto.

Zoey: É o Bob - o corpo que estava 'sentado' na cadeira da Cuddy - aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?

Stella: Tirando o fato de ele estar morto? - sorriu.

Zoey: Sim! - sorriu também - vai que ela deixou algum alunos idiota cortar meu amigo!

Stella: Você tem amigos estranhos, mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Poderia explicar isso? - mostrou outra foto de Bob sentado na cadeira.

Zoey: É o Bob novamente e ele está sentado na cadeira dela? - olhou pra madrinha - sério?

Stella: E você pode me explicar como isso aconteceu?

Zoey: Eu posso tentar... - fez uma cara pensativa - até onde eu sei mortos não andam!

Stella: Não, eles não andam. Você sabe como ele veio parar aqui?

Zoey: Não!

Stella: Onde você estava quarta-feira entre 6:30 e 7 da noite?

Zoey: Isso é algum tipo de interrogatório?

Stella: Sim!

Zoey: Então vou pedir para meu advogado sentar do meu lado - Sean sentou e eles conversaram baixinho.

Sean: Pode responder.

Zoey: Eu estava em um hotel em San Francisco, Califórnia.

Stella: Que hotel?

Zoey: Taj Campton Place.

Sean: Por que ela está sendo interrogada?

Stella: Ela é a suspeita número um no caso.

Zoey: Suspeita de que?

Stella: Disso! - virou o monitor pra ela e apertou o play. A reação de Zoey foi rir, e muito.

Zoey: Isso realmente aconteceu? - rindo.

Stella: Sim, o que você tem a ver com isso?

Zoey: Eu? Nada! Nem estava aqui, na verdade eu nem trabalho aqui!

Sean: Com que fundamento ela está sendo acusada?

Stella: Histórico.

Sean: Com todo o respeito, mas a senhora sabe que isso não é um fundamento que a impeça de sair por aquela porta.

Zoey: Passar bem! - levantou.

Cuddy: Zoey! - nervosa, ela puxou o braço da moça.

House: Lisa! - nervoso.

Zoey: Tira a mão de mim! - e voltou a andar.

Cuddy: Zoey! - a puxou de novo.

House: Lisa! - a segurou.

Zoey: Tá louca? - virou de supetão pra trás, ficando cara a cara com a Lisa - você vai me bater agora? O que você quer? - brava.

Cuddy: Eu sei que foi você! - todos ficaram apreensivos.

Zoey: Sabe? Então prova! Quero ver! - esperou uma resposta que não veio - desconfiei. Acho que é você que está ficando louca e precisando de tratamentos. Já que estamos aqui, eu acho que vou te processar por calúnia.

Cuddy: Eu vi você... - foi interrompida.

Zoey: O que você viu foi isso - e a agarrou pela gola.

Stella: Ok - tirou as mãos da afilhada da gola da amiga.

Zoey: Não está nada ok! Você não pode chegar aqui - falando com a Cuddy - e achar que as coisas estão do mesmo jeito de quando você saiu, por que não estão! Então eu aconselho você pensar muito bem antes de espalhar coisas ao meu respeito! - e saiu.

Sean, Vince e Wilson foram atrás.

Stella: Você está bem?

Cuddy: É... - ela quase chorava - estou.

Stella: As vezes dói ouvir umas verdades não é? - a médica a olhou.

House: Deixa ela absorver, depois você joga a pedra! - e os dois sentaram, enquanto

Lisa continuou na mesma posição. 10 minutos depois ela sentou.

Stella: Está pronta pra admitir?

Cuddy: O que aconteceu comigo?

House: Você mudou! Mas não porque quis, mas mudou por conta do ambiente.

Stella: Uau, o seu 'people don't change' é complexo! - rindo - mas tenho que concordar!

Cuddy: Do que vocês falando? - sem entender.

Stella: Eu acho que foi assim: quando você saiu daqui há 8 anos atrás e foi pra Cleveland, você não teve que procurar emprego, pois tinha uns 3 hospitais te querendo, então você tinha a faca e o queijo na mão. E quando escolheu onde trabalhar, subiu pra cabeça e você ficou...

House: Arrogante!

Stella: Pois é! Ai você voltou pra cá, com essa mesma pose arrogante, só que esqueceu que aqui as coisas nem as pessoas mudaram! Aposto que você almoça sozinha no refeitório não é?

Cuddy: Eu mudei tanto assim? - ela almoçava sozinha.

House e Stella: Sim!

Cuddy: Uau... - se jogou na poltrona olhando pro nada.

House: É melhor a gente ir - levantou.

Stella: Não. Eu vou ficar...

Cuddy: Pode ir! - ainda olhando pro nada

Stella: Você tem certeza? - ergueu a sobrancelha.

Cuddy: Tenho.

Stella: Isso não é nenhum tipo de teste, é?

Cuddy: Não - riu - eu quero ficar um pouco sozinha.

Stella: Ok, amanhã a gente se vê.

Cuddy: Tá bom.

Stella: Então vamos Sr. Chatolino - agarrando o braço dele - e a Monica...? - e saíram.

Lisa ficou pensativa, ela mudou mesmo?

Bom, depois que a Louise nasceu, e House teve a certeza que era pai da menina, Lisa ficou com muita raiva dele, então passou a tratá-lo com desdém, frieza, sarcástica... Ok! Ela tratava todos assim agora. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa, isso tinha que mudar.


	22. Playmobil

A manhã passou e de tarde House e Stella foram buscar as meninas na escola.

House e Stella: Oi Lu!

Louise: Oi tia! - a abraçou - fala pra esse senhor que eu não falarei com ele!

House e Stella: Por que?

Louise: Porque ele não me levou no show! - virou a cara pro pai.

House: Eu já te falei que a classificação do show era de 14 anos! Nem a Rachel podia ir.

Louise: Não estou nem ai pra Rachel! Eu queria ir! Até arranjei uma identidade falas - tirou do bolso.

Stella: Que legal! Posso ver?

Louise: Claro! - entregou pra 'tia'.

Stella: Você sabia que sua filha falsificava documentos?

Louise: Não foi eu quem fiz! Foi o irmão de um amigo - tão inocente.

House: Se você quiser ver sua identidade falsa, ficaria quieta.

Stella: Tarde de mais! - eles estavam no carro dela; ela abriu o porta-luvas e tirou uma tesoura de lá.

Louise: Tia, o que você vai fazer? - Stella cortou a identidade - nãããão! Pai faça alguma coisa!

House: Eu? - rindo.

Stella: Quem fez isso?

Louise: Eu acho que quero um advogado - com medo.

Stella: Relaxa que só estamos conversando.

House: Provavelmente isso teve um preço. Como você pagou?

Louise: Serviços sexuais - falou calmamente.

House e Stella: WHAT? - viraram pra trás com os olhos arregalados.

Louise: To brincando - rindo.

House: Como você pagou? - nervoso e preocupado.

Louise: Mesada! Com que mais eu pagaria?

Stella: Serviços sexuais? - rindo.

Louise: Eca, nem sei como fazer essas coisas! - fazendo careta. House respirou aliviado.

House: Cadê a Rachel?

Louise: Sei lá - deu de ombros.

Stella: Não é aquela ali abraçando e beijando aquele menino? - se inclinou pra frente.

House: Louise, quem é aquele moleque? - pasmo.

Louise: Ah, é o Ian! Um nerd da equipe de matemática. Eu que apresentei os dois.

Stella: E como você o conhece?

Louise: Aparentemente, eu também sou uma nerd!

House: Eu vou matar esse moleque! - saiu do carro.

Louise: A gente vai ficar aqui só olhando? - sem fazer menção em se mexer.

Stella: A gente vai, mas deixa ele chegar mais perto, já que ele é manco.

Louise: Ok!

Esperaram 1 minuto e saíram; Louise passou correndo pelo pai.

Louise: Corram se vocês quiserem viver.

Rachel: O que...? - viu o pai vindo em sua direção - corre Ian!

Ian: Ok - e deu no pé.

House: O que você pensa que está fazendo? - gritando.

Stella: Rachel, vai pro carro e você - puxou o amigo - pára de gritar na frente das pessoas!

Chegando no carro.

House: Tá louca? Se agarrando na frente da escola? Quem era aquele moleque? Eu não quero a senhorita se agarrando com ninguém, você está me entendendo? - falou tudo de uma vez.

Rachel: Ele é um amigo pai!

House: E você fica agarrando seus amigos?

Rachel: Não... Só ele!

Stella: Que bonitinho! Ela tem um namorado!

House: Não incentiva! - soletrou - teremos uma conversa séria!

Ele foi falando o caminho todo. Chegaram na casa dele.

Zoey: Oi! - jogada no sofá.

Stella: Cadê o Sean e o Vince?

Zoey: Estão na minha casa dormindo.

House: E o que você está fazendo aqui?

Zoey: Vim buscar meu violão.

Louise: Deitada no sofá?

Zoey: É! E que cara é essa Gregório?

Louise: Ele descobriu que a Rachel tem um namorado e agora ela vai matá-la!

Zoey: Nossa! Como ele descobriu?

Stella: Eles estava na porta da escola! - sentou ao lado da afilhada.

Zoey: Que mancada Rachel! A primeira coisa que eu te falei sobre meninos foi: NÃO DEIXE GREOGRY HOUSE DESCOBRIR! Agora você vai ter que terminar e o Ian vai ter que mudar de escola, cidade, estado e país!

House: Você conhece esse moleque?

Zoey: Não - le poker face - eu chutei um nome qualquer!

E a tarde passou com House arrancando todas informações possível sobre pobre Ian!

De noite ele levou as filhas mais novas para a casa da mãe.

Cuddy foi pra casa eram quase 10 da noite, logo depois chegou House com as meninas. Ele nem desceu e foi embora.

Rachel: Oi mãe.

Cuddy: Oi - beijou o topo da cabeça dela - oi Lu!

Louise: Oi mãe - a abraçou.

Cuddy: Por que vocês não dormiram lá?

Rachel: Porque o papai disse que não queria acordar cedo pra levar a gente pra escola.

Cuddy: O pai de vocês é muito engraçado - rolando os olhos - e por que vocês não vieram mais cedo?

Rachel: A gente estava sem a chave e a Eva disse que ia fazer um trabalho na casa de um 'amigo'.

Louise: Aposto que ela foi dar... - a mãe lançou um olhar do mal - aula! - falou rápido.

Cuddy: Que bom - rolou os olhos de novo.

Louise: Que cara é essa?

Cuddy: Eu pensando que a Eva estava aqui... - foi cortada.

Rachel: Não isso, senhora parece triste, o que foi?

Cuddy: Pareço?

Rachel: Sim!

Cuddy: Well - respirou fundo e soltou - vocês acham que eu estou diferente?

Louise: Eu acho!

Cuddy: Sério? E você Rachel?

Rachel: Parece que você está mais 'grossa'.

Louise: Parece o papai!

Ótimo! Até suas filhas acham eu ela mudou! Talvez ela teria mudado mesmo.

Cuddy: Ok! Vão dormir que amanhã tem a festa na escola de vocês.

Louise: Ai que coisa mais idiota! Festa de Halloween num sábado as 9 da manhã! Super assustador!

Rachel: Pára de reclamar mini-Zoey!

Louise: Fica quieta Ministra da Paz!

As duas subiram discutindo e Lisa foi para seu quarto, precisava de um banho. Enquanto a água caia em seu corpo, ela pensava na vida que teve durante esses últimos 8 anos. Ela tratava as pessoas friamente, era sarcástica, maldosa às vezes. O que aconteceu com ela?

Ela deitou, rolou de um lado pro outro e dormiu. Kevin chegou as 2 da manhã, tomou um banho e deitou ao lado da esposa; passou a mão em seus cabelos e dormiu.

Na manhã seguinte, na casa do House.

Stella: Por que eu tenho que ir?

House: Porque a senhora não vai ficar aqui dormindo enquanto eu tenho que ir!

Stella: Elas são suas filhas!

House: E daí?

Os dois se arrumaram e foram.

Chegaram na escola no horário marcado.

House: Que coisa idiota uma festa de Halloween num sábado de manhã!

Stella: Eu gostava de ir nas festinhas da escola do Adam! Eram divertidas!

House: Você nunca ia!

Stella: Essa era a beleza da coisa! - sorriu.

Os Wilson chegaram.

Wilson: Bom dia!

Stella: Oi James! Cadê os meninos?

Wilson: Estão correndo por ai! Tudo bom House?

House: Tirando o fato de eu estar aqui, está de boa!

Stella: Que cara é essa Zoey?

Zoey: Eu queria saber quem foi o idiota que achou que seria legal uma festa de Halloween num sábado de manhã! Só isso!

Stella: Como você agüenta ser marido e amigo das pessoas mais mal-humoradas da Terra?

Wilson: Tem horas que eu nem escuto; só sorrio e concordo!

Zoey: Bom saber! - lhe beijou a bochecha - licença que eu vou comprar um café - e saiu.

E chegaram os Fuller.

House, Stella e Wilson ficaram de boca aberta.

Stella: Oh my God! - sem acreditar no que via.

Cuddy: Eu não quero nenhum comentário - disse séria.

House: Mas...

Cuddy: Nenhum comentário!

Kevin: Eu falei pra você não vim! Agora agüente as conseqüências - segurando o riso.

Nesse momento Zoey volta.

Zoey: Bom... - ela arregalou os olhos e colocou a mão na boca - o que aconteceu?

Cuddy: Gostaria muito de saber! - olhou sugestivamente pra ela.

Zoey: Você acha que foi eu? - segurando o riso também - aceitável! Mas não foi eu! Nem sei onde você mora!

Stella: Se você quiser eu posso investigar - ela chorava de rir.

Cuddy: Não tem graça! - saindo fumaça de sua cabeça.

Kevin: Tem sim, você parece um playmobil - foi a deixa pra Zoey 'cascar o bico', ela quase sentou no chão.

Zoey: Playmobil - fraca de tanto rir - ah Cozinheiro, você tem meu respeito, vou te pagar um café - e os dois saíram rindo dali.

Lisa Cuddy estava a ponto de explodir, ela deixou House, Stella e Wilson rindo e foi ao banheiro. No espelho via o que restou do seu cabelo. Sim, alguém havia cortado seu cabelo!


	23. Noé

Ela voltou pois a 'festa' ia começar. Tudo acabou as 11:30, como programado.

Kevin: O que vocês vão fazer agora? - perguntando pra esposa.

Cuddy: Stella e eu vamos ao salão, não é? - olhando pra amiga.

Stella: Sim, mas antes eu tenho que fazer uma coisa muito importante!

Cuddy: O que? - curiosa.

Stella: Falar com a Zoey!

Zoey: O que tem eu? - ela estava um pouco longe dos 3.

Stella: Eu quero falar com você sobre um paciente que você atendeu no começo do ano!

Zoey: Quem? - curiosa também.

Stella: É confidencial! - séria - podemos ir para sua casa?

Zoey: Você quer dizer você e a play... Lisa - segurando o riso.

Stella: Sim! - rindo da cara de braça da amiga.

Cuddy: Eu posso te esperar na minha casa!

Kevin: Vai junto Lisa, pode ser legal! - otimista - e depois vocês passam no restaurante pra jantar!

Zoey: Mas a gente nem almoçou ainda!

Kevin: Mas o restaurante só abre as 3 horas, então tem que ser jantar!

Stella: Eu to dentro! - animada.

Zoey: Eu também! Não to trabalhando mesmo! - cutucando onça com vara curta.

Kevin: Ótimo! - falando antes da esposa - a gente se vê mais tarde então!

Kevin foi para o restaurante e o restante para a casa dos Wilson.

House: Por que eu não posso ir pra minha casa? - resmungando no sofá.

Stella: Talvez eu precise de você! Onde podemos falar com privacidade?

Sean: Esse assunto requer o advogado dela?

Stella: Isso seria ótimo! E traga seu irmão também!

Sean e Zoey: O Vince?

Stella: Não, o Peter! É claro que é o Vince!

Sean: Vincent! - gritou - o que ele tem a ver com isso?

Stella: Ele conhecia o paciente!

House: O que vocês aprontaram desta vez? Vocês não acham que estão velhos o bastante pra ficar aprontando por ai?

Zoey: Tia, fala do que estamos sendo acusados pra eu poder saber se posso ou não receber bronca! - indignada com a bronca.

Stella: Vamos para algum lugar que possamos falar em particular! - irritada já.

Stella, Zoey, Sean e Vince foram para o escritório que tinha no andar de cima.

Zoey: Do que se trata? Quem eu atendi?

Stella: Na verdade, ninguém, o que eu quero é pedir um favor!

Zoey: O que? - curiosa.

Stella: Que você se vingue de alguém!

Zoey: O que? Como assim?

Stella: Tem uma pessoa de quem eu não gosto e eu quero que você se vingue ela pra mim!

Zoey: E eu sou a pessoa pra fazer isso? - tentando entender.

Stella: Sim! Você tem históricos de vinganças que muito me agrada.

Zoey: Obrigada! - sorriu - mas o que eu ganharia com isso?

Stella: Vingança! Porque a pessoa que eu odeio, você também odeia!

Zoey: Você odeia a Lisa? - confusa.

Stella: Não! Claro que não! E nem você! É e Eva!

Zoey: Uuuuu, a filha dela! - o sorriso maligno brotou em seu rosto.

Stella: Sim!

Sean: E por que a senhora não se vinga? A senhora é boa com isso!

Stella: Eu sei! - sorriu - mas se eu fizer, ela pode acabar presa - os 3 arregalaram os olhos - calma, não é nada como ela passar o resto da vida na cadeia!

Zoey: Ok, eu faço! Só preciso fazer um estudo sobre ela...

Stella: Não será preciso, eu tenho tudo aqui! - ela tinha uma pasta - como por exemplo isso - entregou um papel pra ela.

Zoey: Nããããããoooooo! - leu chocada.

Vince: Ela realmente fez isso? - chocado também.

Stella: Sim!

Zoey: Nossa! Eu faço com prazer! Aposto que nessa pasta deve ter coisas piores, não é?

Stella: Sim! - sorriu - mas antes que eu entregue, eu quero saber umas coisinhas.

Zoey: Sabia que tinha algo por trás disso! O que é?

Stella: O que você sabe sobre o dia do Halloween no hospital?

Zoey sorriu e se reuniu com Sean e Vince. Depois de 5 minutos Sean falou:

Sean: Minha cliente está disposta a falar o que ela sabe com uma condição!

Stella: E que condição seria? - ela já esperava por isso.

Sean: Que os culpados, sejam eles quem forem, não sejam penalizados.

Stella: Só isso? - ela os conhecia muito bem.

Sean: Só!

Stella: Ok! Sem penalização!

Sean: A senhora pode assinar aqui - ele havia escrito o que ele disse. E ela assinou.

Stella: Então...? - olhou para a afilhada.

Zoey: Fui eu! - com um sorriso orgulhoso na cara.

Stella: Sabia! - comemorou - você é um gênio, como fez? Você estava na Califórnia mesmo?

Zoey: Estava! É que com a tecnologia de hoje em dia, é fácil manejar as coisas à distância!

Stella: E vocês dois estão juntos nessa, certo!

Sean e Vince: Sempre! - sorriram.

Stella: Seu pai está envolvido nisso?

Zoey: Não! Ele não sabe de nada!

Stella: Mas quem colocou o corpo na sala da Lisa?

Zoey: O Jimmy! - sorrindo - nunca senti tanto orgulho dele!

Stella: Não sabia que o James era dessas coisas, mas Zoey, meus parabéns! Foi demais!

Zoey: Obrigada!

Stella: Aqui esta! - entregou uma folha pra ela.

Zoey: Só isso? E resto da pasta?

Stella: Eu quero saber mais coisas, minha cara! - sorriu triunfante - como, por exemplo, o que tanto você e o Vince faziam no Havaí? Só os dois!

Os dois arregalaram os olhos.

Zoey: Como?

Stella: Tenho foto de vocês dois juntos numa praia de lá - ela pegou a foto e colocou em cima da mesa - o que vocês têm a me dizer?

A foto era os dois se beijando.

Vince: Isso foi há muito tempo atrás tia!

Zoey: É! Uns 13 anos atrás, não é? - olhou pro amigo.

Vince: Sim! 13 anos! Nunca mais fomos para lá!

Stella: Eu não to falando que vocês têm um caso agora - rolou os olhos - mas tiveram, não é?

Zoey e Vince: Sim!

Stella: Você sabia disso Sean?

Sean: Sim.

Zoey: Mas acabou! Eu amo meu marido!

Vince: E eu minha noiva!

Stella: Eu sei! Era só uma curiosidade de tia!

Zoey: Então, tia, coloque fogo nessa foto, antes que meu marido veja isso e dê piti!

Stella: Ok - riu, rasgou a foto e guardou.

Zoey: Algo mais que a senhora queria saber?

Stella: Não... Na verdade, tem sim!

Zoey: O que?

Stella: Quem cortou o cabelo de Lisa Cuddy? - Zoey riu - foi você, não foi?

Zoey: Claro que foi! - fraca de rir - quem mais faria isso?

Stella: Sabia isso também! Você é a criminosa perfeita, sabia? Isso é um pouco preocupante! - falou séria.

Zoey: Relaxa tia, não vou roubar nenhum banco, matar alguém ou coisa do tipo!

Stella: Não me preocupo com isso, pois você se encaixa no perfil de criminoso que não comete o crime, mas sim o que manda fazer!

Zoey: Nice! - sorriu e a madrinha lhe entregou a pasta toda a ela.

Stella: Tem que ser algo bom, ok?!

Zoey: Já pensei em tudo!

Stella: Já? - surpresa.

Zoey: Está tudo aqui! - apontou pra cabeça - acho que segunda-feira eu ponho meu plano em prática!

Stella: É por isso que eu sempre vigiei os três! Sempre tive medo que um de vocês entrasse pra máfia, AL-qaeda ou coisa do tipo!

Vince: Que fofo, tia! - os 4 riram.

Na sala.

Cuddy: O que será que eles estão falando lá em cima?

House: Não sei!

Cuddy: A Stella não gostou de saber sobre você e eu - sussurrou.

House: Sério? - curioso - o que ela falou? - sussurrando também.

Cuddy: Ela disse que era errado, já que não éramos mais casados e tal...

Rachel: Que tanto vocês sussurram ai? - sentando entre os pais.

House: Noé...

Rachel: Noé? - sem entender.

House: Noé da sua conta! - rindo.

Rachel: Aff pai, como você é ridículo! - saiu pisando duro.

Cuddy: Será que ouviu alguma coisa? - rindo também.

Louise: Ouviu o que? - apareceu do nada.

House: Noé...

Louise: Essa é velha pai! - rolando os olhos.

Cuddy: Quem...

Louise: Quem o que?

Cuddy: ... Te chamou na conversa? - rindo. O House também.

Louise: Meu Deus! Depois de velhos, vocês viraram piadistas... - saiu pisando duro também.

Wilson: Por que as meninas estão com a cara emburrada? - vindo da cozinha.

House e Cuddy se olharam e pegaram James Wilson pra Cristo na trollagem.

Os 4 desceram.

House: Você vai prender minha filha?

Stella: Não, fizemos um acordo e se ela sair da linha, eu conto o que sei, não é Criança?

Zoey: Sim tia! - a abraçou.

House: Que tipo de coisas você contaria? - curioso.

Zoey: Coisas do tipo: eu cortei o cabelo da doutora!

Cuddy: O que? - levantou brava.

Zoey: Eu cortei seu cabelo, doutora!

Cuddy: Você é louca? Por que fez isso? - indo pra cima dela.

Stella: Menos Lisa - segurando a amiga.

Leonardo: Você cortou o cabelo da vovó? - chocado.

Rafael: Por que você fez isso?

Zoey: Ela não avó de vocês! - brava - nunca foi!

Stella: É melhor a gente sair - empurrando a Dean.

Cuddy: Me solta! - já do lado de fora - ela ficou louca? - fora de si.

Stella: Você não entende, tudo que ela faz tem um motivo...

Cuddy: Não tente acobertar sua afilhada! Ela não tinha direito de fazer isso comigo!

Stella: Não tinha, mas você também não tinha o direito de... - parou de falar.

Cuddy: De que? - curiosa.

Stella: Eu não deveria falar isso! Esquece!

Cuddy: Esquecer? Negativo, fala!

Stella: Não é um assunto simples e nem meu! Vocês devem conversar, antes que vocês se matem!

Cuddy: Essa garota tem problemas sérios!

Stella: E boa parte é culpa sua! - brava - você a fez sentir a pior dor de todas, não pense que você é a vitima aqui, porque você não é! - gritou. Cuddy ficou assustada - desculpa, eu não deveria me meter nisso, só conversa com ela!

Elas entraram no carro e foram para o salão de beleza. Elas não trocaram uma palavra.

Cuddy: Eu não sei o que eu fiz pra ela - no caminho de volta do salão.

Stella: Conversa com ela! - mais calma - é conversando que se resolve as coisas.

Cuddy: Ela não me escutaria!

Stella: Você já tentou?

Cuddy: Já!

Stella: Eu não sei como, mas vocês terão que conversar e se entender, porque eu não quero prender uma das duas por homicídio! - elas foram pra casa. Nem foram jantar no restaurante do Kevin.

O resto do fim de semana passou rápido e na segunda-feira todo mundo foi embora; Stella voltou para Washington, os gêmeos voltaram para New York e House e Wilson saíram de férias e levaram as crianças para uma viagem que sempre faziam para alguma parte do país, o escolhido dessa vez seria Miami. Na terça-feira, Lisa trabalhou normal; a ausência de House era algo que deveria ser aproveitado para colocar as papeladas em dia, era pra aproveitar para não ser processador por qualquer coisa do tipo que ele poderia ser processado!


	24. Eva

Quinta-feira.

Eva acordou no horário de sempre, tomou um banho, se trocou e foi para a cozinha.

Cuddy: Bom dia! - sorriu.

Eva: Bom dia Lisa! - a abraçou - tudo bom?

Cuddy: Sim e você?

Eva: Bem também! Oi pai! - o abraçou.

Kevin: Oi princesa!

Tomaram o café e cada um foi para um lado, como sempre. Kevin deixou a filha na porta a faculdade e seguiu para o restaurante; Eva esperou o pai sair do campo de visão, deu meia volta e entrou na padaria que havia em frente a faculdade. Era o que ela lembrava.

Uma dor de cabeça forte, escuridão e impossibilitada de mexer braços e pernas. Eva estava apavorada. Até uma voz conhecida surgir.

Zoey: Olá! - tirou o capuz de sua cara.

Eva: Zoey? O que você fez comigo? - assustada.

Zoey: Ah... Nada de mais! Você passou mal na padaria e eu te trouxe pra casa, é isso que você precisa saber! - sorrindo.

Eva: Você me drogou! - ela estava amarrada em uma cama.

Zoey: Eu? - se espantou - eu não, foram as gotinha que eu coloquei no seu copo!

Eva: Me solta! Sua louca! Eu vou gritar!

Zoey: Grita! - deu de ombros - ok, eu te solto, mas com uma condição!

Eva: Que condição?

Zoey: Você vai ter que falar pra sua querida Lisa e pro seu pai, que foi você quem organizou o 'dia do Halloween' lá no hospital!

Eva: Foi você, não foi?

Zoey: Foi, mas você vai falar que foi você!

Eva: E por que eu faria isso?

Zoey: Bom, se você não falar, eu conto pra sua querida Lisa e pro seu pai, que você não freqüenta mais a faculdade!

Eva: O que? - arregalou os olhos - como você sa... Claro que eu freqüento!

Zoey: A última vez que você apareceu na aula foi há 3 meses atrás! - lendo um papel.

Eva: Você está inventando isso! - rindo nervosamente.

Zoey: Estou? - pegou outro papel - oh eles vão amar isso: uma foto sua jogando uma pedra na loja de conveniência do centro.

Eva: Onde você conseguiu isso? - com medo.

Zoey: Não vem ao caso, você vai falar ou não? - a moça ficou em silêncio - não? Ok! Eu mostro essa então: você saindo de um motel com o reitor da faculdade! Seu pai é tão legal, ele não merece você como filha!

Eva: Você não mostraria isso pra ele - apavorada.

Zoey: Não só isso, mas outras coisas como fotos suas fumando e isso não parecer ser um simples cigarro, roubando na mesma loja de conveniência... Quer que eu continue?

Eva: Não!

Zoey: Você vai falar? Confessar que você foi a autora?

Eva: Falo! Faço o que você quiser, mas não mostra essas coisas pro meu pai!

Zoey: Ótimo! Então vamos fazer isso agora! - a colocou o capuz nela de novo, mais pra botar um terror, já que elas estavam na casa de Zoey.

Chegaram na casa de Eva.

Zoey: Lembre-se, se você disser qualquer outra coisa, eu mostro as fotos! - tirou o capuz da menina.

Eva: Ok!

Zoey: Ah! E você vai falar pra sua Lisa que foi você que esbarrou em mim no shopping e que foi você que foi me atormentar aquele dia no meu escritório!

Eva: Ta bom!

Elas saíram do carro e tocaram a campainha.

Cuddy: Pois não... Eva? Zoey? - sem entender porque a enteada tocou a campainha e porque a ex-enteada estava ali.

Eva: Tudo bom, Lisa? - entrando.

Cuddy: Tudo - sem entender.

Zoey: Eu posso entrar? - ela sorria.

Cuddy: Claro - ainda sem entender.

Zoey: Cadê o Kevin?

Cuddy: No restaurante.

Eva: Eu vou ligar pra ele vim pra casa! - ligando pro pai.

Cuddy: Por que?

Eva: A gente precisa conversar. Alô, pai? - falou com ele.

Cuddy: O que você fez?

Zoey: Eu? Nada! E é isso que vamos provar! - Lisa ficou mais confusa.

Eva: Ele já está vindo - sentou de cabeça baixa.

Cuddy: O que está acontecendo? - sem paciência.

Eva: Eu já vou falar!

Cuddy olhou para Zoey, que não parava de sorrir.

Zoey: Tem água?

Cuddy: Tem! Você me ajuda Eva?

Eva: Ajudo! - as duas foram para a cozinha.

Cuddy: O que está acontecendo? Ela te fez alguma coisa? - Eva pensou em dizer que tinha sido seqüestrada, mas Zoey mexia nas fotos; resolveu não arriscar.

Eva: Nada! Ela não fez nada!

Cuddy: Tem certeza?

Eva: Tenho!

Lisa pegou um copo de água e levou para Zoey.

Zoey: Obrigada!

Passaram 15 minutos e Kevin chegou.

Kevin: O que aconteceu? - chegou assustado - vocês estão bem? Zoey, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Eva: Eu vou explicar, sentem os dois - Lisa e Kevin sentaram - bom, o que eu queria dizer é que a Zoey... - parou de falar.

Zoey: Eu...

Eva: Ela nunca me bateu nem me ameaçou, eu inventei essas coisas porque não queria que ela chegasse perto de você Lisa - falou com a cabeça baixa. Zoey olhava para a Cuddy.

Kevin: Como é que é? Por que você faria isso?

Eva: Eu achei que se as duas ficassem amigas, a Lisa não ia me querer mais!

Cuddy: Eva, isso é loucura! Eu nunca faria isso com você! Eu te considero como minha filha.

Um tapa na cara da Zoey.

Zoey: Ouviu isso? Filha! - sorriu de nervoso. Ela ficou mal.

Cuddy: Exatamente - ela não entendia - eu sempre estarei aqui para você!

Outro tapa.

Zoey: Sempre! - ela se sentia pior.

Kevin: Isso não é desculpa Eva! Peça desculpa para a Zoey!

Eva: Desculpa!

Zoey: Desculpa aceita! Só isso?

Eva: Não.

Kevin e Lisa: Não?

Eva: Não. Lisa, foi eu quem armou aquilo no hospital no dia do Halloween!

Cuddy: O que? Você?

Eva: Sim! Eu planejei tudo com ajuda do pessoal da faculdade, por diversão!

Kevin: Diversão? Você ficou louca Eva? - bravo.

Cuddy: Não acredito! - olhou pra Zoey - tem certeza Eva?

Eva: Tenho!

Zoey: Bom, o papo está bom, mas eu vou deixá-los a sós para conversar - levantou e foi para a porta - não, isso não é justo!

Cuddy: O que?

Zoey: Kevin, você é muito legal e não merece ser enganado - tirou a pasta da bolsa e entregou - faz o que você acha melhor.

Kevin: O que é isso? - ele abriu e quase caiu pra trás - Eva...

Eva: Você prometeu não mostrar! - desesperada.

Zoey: Eu sei! Sinto muito Kevin - agora sim saiu. Lisa foi atrás dela.

Cuddy: Zoey, espera, por que você fez isso?

Zoey: Você ainda acha que eu 'armei' pra sua filha? - ênfase na sua filha.

Cuddy: Não é isso...

Zoey: Vai lá! Você não disse que sempre estaria lá pra ela? Sua filha precisa de você! - segurando o choro.

Cuddy: Zoey... - mas a moça já tinha ido embora. Ela voltou pra dentro pra resolver o problema Eva.

Depois de muita conversa, Kevin decidiu levar Eva de volta para a Espanha, lá ela ficaria com a avó e tios. Ele ficou muito decepcionado! Lisa também, mas o remorso a consumia; ela tinha julgado mal a Zoey. E ela não tinha feito nada! Ok, a historia do hospital ela ainda não acreditava que foi a Eva, mas as outras coisas ela errou feio. Ela até entenderia o porque da Zoey fazer aquilo no hospital, se foi ela!

No dia seguinte ela levou marido e enteado ao aeroporto; ela iria junto, mas o hospital precisava dela. Quando voltou decidiu parar na casa da Zoey.

Ding dong.

Zoey: Quem é? - depois de um tempo.

Cuddy: Eu, Lisa... Cuddy - demorou um tempo, mas a porta abriu.

Zoey: Pois não? - ela usava roupa de malhação.

Cuddy: Eu quero conversar com você! - a moça não disse nada, deu passagem para ela entrar.

Zoey: Eu estou treinando, você pode ver.

Cuddy: Ok.

Elas foram até o quintal de trás, lá tinha uma quase academia: bicicleta, esteira e um saco de boxe onde Zoey treinava. Ela calçou as luvas e voltou a bater no saco.

Zoey: Pode falar que eu to ouvindo! - batendo.

Cuddy: Certo, o que eu quero dizer é desculpa! - a medida que ela ia falando, Zoey colocava mais força nos socos - eu devia ter acreditado em você em relação a Eva, ela aprontava quando era menor, não tínhamos idéia que ela ainda fazia esse tipo de coisa. O Kevin pediu que eu pedisse desculpa por ele também, ele está arrasado!

Zoey: Diga a ele, que está tudo bem!

Cuddy: E eu? - a força dos socos aumentava.

Zoey: Você? - sorriu - o que você quer? Que eu diga 'nossa Isa, eu te perdoou, a culpa foi da Eva, você não fez nada!'

Cuddy: Não... - foi interrompida.

Zoey: Por que na verdade você fez tudo! - ela quase tirou o saco do lugar - eu confiei em você, me abri pra você como nunca havia feito e quando eu mais precisei, você foi embora! - chorando.


	25. Revelações

*****ESSE CAPITULO É INTEIRAMENTE DEDICADO A VICTÓRIA ZACARIOTI*****

**Flashback on**

_Parecia que finalmente a paz reinava em Princeton, logo após o nascimento de Louise as desconfianças dele e o nervosismo dela passaram._

_Lisa estava no quarto depois de dar a luz a Louise._

_Zoey: Oi! - abriu a porta e entrou._

_Cuddy: Zoey! - feliz em vê-la, pois fazia alguns meses que não se viam - você veio!_

_Zoey: Eu não perderia o primeiro dia da minha primeira irmã de verdade! - sorrindo._

_Cuddy: Zoey! - se referindo à Rachel._

_Zoey: Eu to brincando! E cadê a mais nova House?_

_Cuddy: Está no berçário._

_Zoey: Então estamos sozinhas!_

_Cuddy: É o que parece, por que?_

_Zoey: Eu quero te dar um presente, mas estou com vergonha - vermelha._

_Cuddy: Que presente?_

_Zoey: Um presente ué, mas... - ficou calada._

_Cuddy: Mas..._

_Zoey: É muito gay! - ainda vermelha._

_Cuddy: Zu - rindo - me dá logo que estou curiosa._

_Zoey: Ok, mas não é pra rir de mim!_

_Cuddy: Ok, eu não vou rir! - levantou a mão direita._

_Zoey: Ok - ela abriu a bolsa e tirou uma caixinha e um cartão, mas só entregou a caixinha._

_Cuddy: Posso abrir? - Zoey concordou; sabe esses colares que tem um coração dividido no meio? Era isso. Mas era bonitinho, a corrente não era de cordão, a correntinha de ouro e tal..._

_Zoey: Eu disse que era gay!_

_Cuddy: É lindo! De verdade - sorriu._

_Zoey: Então você sabe que um é seu e o outro é... meu - mais vermelha._

_Cuddy: Sei - ela era apaixonada pela Zoey - e o cartão?_

_Zoey: Essa é a pior parte, a mais gay!_

_Cuddy: Jura?_

_Zoey: Juro, não sei porque eu fiz isso, na verdade eu sei: é pra te entregar, mas..._

_Cuddy: Zoey! - a moça olhou - eu não vou rir! - esticou a mão pra ela._

_Zoey: Eu leio - respirou fundo e começou a ler:_

_'Elizabeth, Lisa, Isa, tudo bom?_

_A gente se conhece a pouco tempo, levando em conta que a senhora conhece o senhor meu pai há pelo menos 20 anos! Mas deixa ele pra lá, o que eu quero falar é uma coisa que eu já deveria ter falado há algum tempo: obrigada!_

_Obrigada por me 'adotar'! Você 'teve' que me aturar por causa do relacionamento com meu pai e serei franca dizendo que não fui muito legal no começo, mas você me cativou e hoje eu te considero a pessoa em que eu mais confio, a pessoa que eu posso falar sobre tudo, a pessoa que vai me dar bronca na hora certa ou na hora errada, mas vai ter sempre razão, que vai me ouvir reclamar do meu pai, do Jimmy, de como os gêmeos me deixam louca, de tudo! Você se preocupa comigo, me enche o saco falando pra eu comer coisas saudáveis, me protege dos outros (passo a maior vergonha com isso... mas enfim!) como a mãe que eu não tive!_

_Esse colar representa muito o que escrevi aqui em cima, boa parte do meu coração pertence a você, sei que você nunca vai me decepcionar, por isso tenho certeza que te dar parte dele não será em vão! Espero fazer parte do seu coração, tudo bem que eu tenho que dividir com a Rachel, com o Gregório e com o novo bebe, mas acho que meu lugar está garantido né?_

_Era isso que eu tinha pra falar, eu sei que está muito gay, mas foi necessário!_

_Um beijo Isa, love you!_

_Zu!_

_Lisa estava aos prontos._

_Cuddy: Awn Zoey - a puxou para um abraço - eu te amo!_

_Zoey: Eu também - chorando também - eu disse que era gay! - as duas riram._

_Enfermeira: Mamãe, hora de amamentar... Desculpa! - ela entrou sem bater._

_Cuddy: Pode entrar - secando as lagrimas - como ela está?_

_Enfermeira: Bem! - ela colocou o bebe no colo da mãe e saiu._

_Zoey: Ela é tão linda e pequenininha - passando a mão no cabelinho da irmã caçula._

_Cuddy: Ela é! - se sentindo a mulher mais feliz do mundo._

_Zoey: Parece com o Gregório! Ele já parou com a paranóia de que ela não é dele?_

_Cuddy: Nem me fala - rolou os olhos._

_Zoey: E cadê ele?_

_Cuddy: Foi pegar o registro dela com a Rachel. Cadê os meninos?_

_Zoey: Eles estão com meus avós, chegam amanhã._

_Cuddy: Entendi! E como está Michigan?_

_Zoey: Bem! - ela finalmente conseguiu estudar em Michigan! Estava terminando sua especialização em cardiologia lá - mais um mês e acaba!_

_Cuddy: Ótimo, porque eu vou te recontratar; quero tentar uns investidores... - foi cortada._

_Zoey: Pára de trabalhar! Você acabou de pari uma criança; a criança mais fofa e linda dos olhos azuis da face do planeta Terra!_

_Cuddy: Doida! - sorriu - eu paro!_

_Uma hora depois Rachel entra no quarto._

_Rachel: Zu! - pulou no colo da irmã._

_Zoey: Rach! Que saudade!_

_Rachel: Zu, a mamãe teve bebê! - toda empolgada._

_Zoey: E você já viu a bebê? Ela está ali - elas foram até o berço que tinha do lado da cama._

_Rachel: Mamãe, por que ela é careca? - no auge dos seus 5 anos._

_Cuddy: Ela não é careca - rindo - o cabelo dela é clarinho!_

_Greg entrou._

_House: Criança! - abraçando a filha - quanto tempo!_

_Zoey: Pois é Gregório, você falou que ia me visitar e nada!_

_House: Tenho que trabalhar né! Tem uma boca nova pra sustentar!_

_Zoey: Não fala assim da Louise!_

_House: Quem é essa?_

_Zoey: A boca nova! - com cara de WTF - andou bebendo?_

_House: Não! Mas a 'boca' chama Jessica e não Louise!_

_Cuddy: What? Mas a gente tinha escolhido Louise!_

_House: Você escolheu! Eu queria Jessica!_

_Cuddy: Mas..._

_Zoey: Calma Lisa - com o registro na mão - ela chama Louise Cuddy House! - Lisa enviou um olhar assassino para House - por que você faz isso? Não vê que ela está transbordando em hormônios e você ainda provoca a mulher? - dando A bronca no pai._

_House: Eu gostava mais de você quando morava em Michigan! - pegou a filha caçula no colo - olá! - Louise abriu os olhos, se contorceu e começou a chorar - é fome?_

_Cuddy: Não, ela acabou de mamar!_

_House: Estranho - entregou pra Lisa - tem certeza que ela é minha? - bem filho da puta._

_Zoey: Pai! - indignada._

_Cuddy: Sai daqui! - chorando - você não vai estragar o melhor dia da minha vida! - ele saiu._

_Rachel: Não chora mamãe! - sem saber o que fazer._

_Zoey: Ele é meu pai, mas ele é um idiota!_

_House foi pra sala do amigo/genro._

_Wilson: Hey, estou acabando aqui pra ir conhecer minha cunhadinha... O que foi?_

_House: Qual é meu problema? - ele estava de cabeça baixa._

_Wilson: Vários! Mas acho que procura por algo especifico agora._

_House: É - ignorando a graça do oncologista - por que eu não consigo ficar bem com a Lisa?_

_Wilson: Como assim?_

_House: Qualquer coisa que ela faz, fala, pede, eu deu um jeito de... - colocou o rosto entre as mãos._

_Wilson: Você sempre lembra do beijo que ela deu no outro! - o médico balançou a cabeça - House, isso foi há 2 anos atrás, foi um beijo roubado pelo cara, se você nunca deixar isso pra lá e perdoá-la, ela nunca vai se perdoar e vocês nunca vão ficar bem! A filha de vocês acabou de nascer, é uma boa razão pra deixar tudo isso no passado e começar tudo de novo! - Gregory pensou._

_House: Você tem razão!_

_Wilson: Eu sei! Bom, eu já acabei aqui, vamos ver a Lisa e o bebe?_

_House: Vamos - eles saíram - a Louise parece a Lisa! - sorriu._

_Wilson: Com licença! - abriu a porta._

_Cuddy: James! Até que enfim!_

_Wilson: Desculpa não vir antes, estava cheio de serviço._

_Cuddy: Relaxa, eu sei! - sorriu._

_Zoey: Oi Dr. Wilson!_

_Wilson: Zoey? - surpreso - você não ia chegar amanhã?_

_Zoey: Eu estou bem, obrigada por perguntar! - ficaram conversando enquanto Greg sentou ao lado de Lisa._

_House: Sorry! - sincero._

_Cuddy: Ok - sorriu pra ele e se beijaram._

_Zoey: Acabou de nascer uma criança e vocês já querem fazer outro?_

_House: Quando você volta pra Michigan mesmo? - colocou Rachel em seu colo._

_Cuddy: Pára de implicar - riu - mas é verdade Zoey, você não ia chegar só amanhã?_

_Zoey: Ia, mas eu vim um dia antes, porque vou ter que voltar um dia antes!_

_House: Por que?_

_Zoey: Vou pra Stanford!_

_Cuddy: Fazer o que?_

_Zoey: Bom - olhou pro marido - não queria falar nisso agora!_

_House: Fala logo!_

_Zoey: Eu fui convidada para ser chefe do departamento de cardiologia em Stanford._

_House: Mas você nem terminou a especialização ainda!_

_Zoey: Eu sei, mas o Bochecha falou que não tem problema por enquanto, porque o atual chefe vai se aposentar em 4 meses, ai dá tempo pra eu pegar as coisas e tal!_

_Cuddy: Então você vai voltar pra Stanford?_

_Zoey: Eu não confirmei nada! Só vou lá, ver como é o trabalho, e também tem grandes chances de eu ficar em Michigan mesmo!_

_House: What? Você vai ficar em Michigan pra sempre?_

_Cuddy: E como fica o Wilson, o casamento de vocês?_

_House: Vocês vão se separar?_

_Wilson: Não! Em Stanford tem um ótimo centro de oncologia e em Michigan também!_

_Cuddy: Você também vai sair?_

_Zoey: Por isso que não queríamos falar disso agora, a gente não decidiu nada ainda!_

_Cuddy: Eu vou falar com o Mark, pra ele te contratar!_

_Zoey: Não pense que estou fazendo isso só pra ser contratada pelo PPTH!_

_Cuddy: Eu sei, mas você mesmo não contratada, não vai sair daqui tão fácil! Nem o senhor, Wilson!_

_Wilson: Ok!_

_Passaram 45 dias e Zoey foi contratada pelo PPTH, a pedidos de Cuddy, ninguém achou ruim, pelo contrário, adoraram!_

_Zoey estava decorando sua nova sala quando alguém bate na porta._

_Zoey: Entra!_

_Cuddy: Boa tarde Dra. Wilson. Ou seria House?_

_Zoey: Wilson, senão o marido pede o divorcio! – riu._

_Cuddy: Entendi! – riu também._

_Zoey: E o que a senhora faz aqui?_

_Cuddy: Passear!_

_Zoey: E cadê a Louise?_

_Cuddy: Está com seu pai! E vim te chamar pra almoçar, o que acha?_

_Zoey: Eu topo! Onde vamos?_

_Cuddy: Não sei, pode ser sopa?_

_Zoey: Eca! Que tal sushi?_

_Cuddy: Desde quando você come sushi? – estranhando._

_Zoey: Não sei, fiquei com vontade de comer!_

_Elas foram e a Zoey comeu praticamente o barco todo sozinha._

_Cuddy: Você estava com vontade mesmo né!_

_Zoey: Acho que eu vou vomitar – e saiu correndo pro banheiro; Lisa riu e foi ao banheiro._

_Cuddy: Tá bem ai?_

_Zoey: Nunca mais como isso! Que negocio estranho – saindo do box._

_Cuddy: E por que comeu então? – sorrindo._

_Zoey: Porque me deu vontade! E por que você está rindo?_

_Cuddy: Desde quando você está grávida?_

_Zoey: Grávida? Eu... – ela parou de falar e pensou – oh God! – arregalou os olhos._

_Cuddy: Que legal Zu! – feliz da vida._

_Zoey: É – ela não sabia o que falar._

_Cuddy: Vamos voltar pro hospital e fazer um ultrasom._

_Elas voltaram e foram pra clinica. Zoey deitou na maca e Lisa passou o gel e a maquininha na barriga da enteada._

_Cuddy: Ali está mamãe!_

_Zoey: Uau – ela olhou a telinha._

_Cuddy: Ele deve ter umas 7 semanas, mais ou menos._

_Zoey: Faz sentido! – fazendo as contas – eu vou ser mãe de novo! – sorriu._

_Cuddy: E eu avó! – chorando._

_A noticia se espalhou e todos comemoraram, mas Zoey teve descolamento de placenta então teve que ficar em completo repouso._

_Zoey: Eu to bem!_

_Wilson: Você não está bem! Pare de ser teimosa e faz o que a médica disse, por favor! - preocupado._

_Zoey: Ok Jimmy, não precisa ficar todo sentimental! - rolou os olhos._

_Wilson: Como eu sei que você vai levantar da cama assim que eu sair, eu trouxe a Cuddy pra ficar você!_

_Cuddy: Serei sua babá! - sorriu._

_Zoey: Golpe baixo amor! - Wilson sorriu, deu um beijo na esposa e foi trabalhar - por quanto tempo você vai ficar aqui?_

_Cuddy: O tempo que for necessário - adorando._

_Zoey: Oh God, isso significa bastante! - sorriu._

_E durante 6 dias, Lisa saia de casa, levava Rachel na creche, passava no hospital e ia pra casa da Zoey._

_Porém, uma nuvem negra pairou em New Jersey, motivo? Ciúmes, agora por parte dela._

_Mais um dia comum no PPTH, todos faziam seu trabalho como sempre fizeram quando Cuddy 'estava no comando'; e ela só não estava por causa da licença-maternidade! Ela sempre ia lá para ficar de olho em Gregory House! Porque ela colocou na cabeça que ele tinha outra mulher, o que ele não tinha, mas ela não acreditava._

_House: Vai pra casa! - bufou._

_Cuddy: Por que? Eu faço tudo o que faria em casa aqui!_

_House: Não, não faz! Por exemplo, você não pode andar de calcinha e sutiã pelos corredores do hospital!_

_Cuddy: Eu não ando de sutiã e calcinha em casa!_

_House: Mas devia - sorriu malicioso pra ela - vai pra casa - fico frente a frente com ela - não é o melhor lugar do mundo para um bebê de menos de 2 meses ficar!_

_Cuddy: Você não está fazendo isso só pra expulsar daqui, né?_

_House: Claro que estou! Agora vá, você não vai ficar com a Zoey?_

_Cuddy: Vou! Eu tenho que pegar nossas correntinhas no joalheiro._

_House: As que tem a metade de um coração?_

_Cuddy: Sim!_

_House: Super gay! - ela riu e saiu._

_Sempre que ela ai para o PPTH, ela ficava na sala de House. As vezes ajudava e na maioria atrapalhava! House não achava ruim no começo, mas agora já estava enchendo o saco! Ele foi para o terraço e a viu entrar no carro e ir embora. Seu celular tocou._

_House: Alô?_

_Monica: Greg?_

_House: Monica?_

_Monica: Tudo bom?_

_House: Sim e com você?_

_Monica: Bem também!_

_House: Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que você está me ligando? E por que está sussurrando? - estranhando._

_Monica: Não, não aconteceu nada é que..._

_House: Que..._

_Monica: Esquece! - riu - deixa pra lá!_

_House: Você não pode ligar do nada depois de 2 anos e deixar pra lá! O que aconteceu? Ele voltou?_

_Monica: Sim - chorando._

_House: Você está onde? Em casa?_

_Monica: Estou._

_House: Você consegue sair?_

_Monica: Consigo._

_House: Me encontre no Ruff's em 30 minutos!_

_Monica: Ok!_

_Eles desligaram. Monica Adler era uma mulher de 40 anos, paisagista, casada, sem filhos. Como ela conheceu o House? Rehab! Depois de ver Cuddy beijando outro cara, House se afundou no Vicodin e na bebida, mas Zoey e Wilson o ajudaram e o incentivaram a procurar ajuda e ele foi. E Monica foi ao contrário: seu marido bebia e batia nela e por incrível que pareça, foi na rehab que ela achou ajuda. E lá eles se tornaram amigos, nada mais!_

_House saiu do hospital e foi de moto encontrar a amiga e não viu que estava sendo seguido._

_Chegou no local e ela já estava lá._

_Monica: Oi! - o abraçou chorando._

_House: O que aconteceu dessa vez? - examinando o olho roxo que ela tinha 'ganhado' do marido._

_Monica: Ele voltou dizendo que estava mudado e arrependido e pediu outra chance - aos prantos - eu não sabia pra quem ligar._

_House: Não se preocupe, você é minha irmã AA! - sorriu e ela também._

_Monica: Obrigada!_

_House: De nada! Quer beber algo?_

_Monica: Água._

_House: Hey me vê duas águas! - falou pro garçom. A água chegou e eles brindaram - um brinde e uma promessa que você vai procurar a polícia amanhã?_

_Monica: Prometo!_

_Do lado de fora._

_Cuddy parou o carro num lugar onde ele não pudesse ver. Achou estranho ele sair no meio do dia; suas suspeitas de que ele estaria tendo um caso só aumentaram. E achou mais estranho ele ir num bar no meio do dia. Ela não entrou, lógico, já que estava com Louise no colo, então tudo que ela podia ver, pelo vidro embaçado era ela abraçando ele, ele acariciando o rosto dela e um brinde! Se aquilo não era um caso, o que mais seria?_

_Ela saiu louca dali!_

_Cuddy: Como aquele cachorro pôde fazer isso comigo? - gritando dentro do carro - quem ele pensa que é? Com quem ele acha que esta lidando? - olhou para a filha que dormia. Só tinha uma coisa a fazer, mas antes passou na creche e pegou Rachel._

_Umas 6 da tarde House foi pra casa, quando chegou lá teve uma surpresa._

_House: O que está acontecendo? - confuso pelas malas na sala._

_Cuddy: Estou indo embora e levando minhas filhas!_

_House: What? - sem entender._

_Cuddy: Eu vi House! - falando alto._

_House: Viu o que?_

_Cuddy: Você e sua amante, brindando que sua atual mulher é uma idiota e que nunca descobriria o caso de vocês! Mas eu descobri!_

_House: Do que você está falando Cuddy?_

_Cuddy: Cuddy? Agora eu sou Cuddy! Aposto que você não chama sua amante pelo sobrenome!_

_House: O que deu em você? - ficando preocupado com a sanidade da amada._

_Cuddy: Eu vi House! - gritando - você e sua amante no bar! Não lembra? Vamos ver se isso refresca sua memória: você chegou e ela te abraçou, você passou a mão no rosto dela - as lagrimas escorriam por seu rosto - diz que isso é mentira!_

_House: Lisa - ele ria - não é o que você está pensando! - chegando perto dela._

_Cuddy: É o que eu estou pensando sim! Você tem uma amante!_

_House: Não tenho! Ela é uma amiga que eu conheci na rehab! Só isso!_

_Cuddy: Amiga? Sei... Por que você nunca me disse sobre ela?_

_House: Porque eu não achei que fosse importante!_

_Cuddy: Que você tinha uma amante!_

_House: Pára de loucura Lisa! - ficando bravo._

_Cuddy: Eu não sou louca! - gritando - você não tinha o direito de fazer isso comigo!_

_House: Você quer falar de direito? Você tinha o direito de me trair como você fez 2 anos atrás! - agora ele explodiu - eu não sou você!_

_Ela virou um tapa na cara dele._

_Cuddy: Eu... - mas ele não deixou ela terminar._

_House: Como você acha que eu fiquei depois que você beijou aquele cara? E não adianta falar que foi ele que te beijou porque eu não interessa; você fazia parte do beijo! Eu me afundei por sua causa, quase morri por sua causa e você quer falar de direito? E se eu conheci a Monica foi por sua causa, então você não tem direito nenhum de exigir nada de mim!_

_Acabou ali. Eles nunca chegaram a casar no papel, então ir cada um para um lado seria fácil, em relação as meninas seria mais complicado, mas eles resolveriam depois. Até aquele momento ele não sabia que ela iria pra Cleveland._

_Na cada dos Wilson._

_Zoey estava impaciente; ela queria levantar, passear com o Gus, fazer alguma coisa,mas não podia, sua única distração era a TV ou a internet, mas ela preferia a Lisa, que estava atrasada!_

_Zoey: Você sabe da Lisa?_

_Wilson: Não. Ela veio aqui mais cedo, mas já foi embora._

_Zoey: Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? - preocupada._

_Wilson: Acho que não! Nem seu pai está aqui!_

_Zoey: Ok - ela desligou e tentou ligar pra Lisa._

_Uma tentativa, duas, três, quinze e nada! Caía direto na caixa postal. Zoey estava ficando nervosa. Umas duas horas depois o marido liga._

_Zoey: Achou a Lisa?_

_Wilson: Ela foi embora - falou devagar._

_Zoey: Pra casa dela? - sem entender._

_Wilson: Não, ela foi embora da cidade._

_Zoey: Não, não foi! - riu - por que ela iria?_

_Wilson: Ela e seu pai brigaram feio e eles se separaram! - o telefone ficou mudo - Zoey?_

_A médica não acreditava no marido, ligou para o pai, mas ele também não atendia o telefone._

_Zoey: Ela não foi embora! - falando sozinha - ela não iria sem se despedir de mim! - tentando acreditar nas próprias palavras._

_E contra indicação médica, ela levantou, trocou de roupa e foi dirigindo até a casa dos pais._

_Zoey: Lisa? Pai? Alguém?_

_Ela andava devagar, sentia dores, mas não parou de procurá-los. Ela ficou desacreditada quando entrou no quarto das irmãs e viu o guarda roupa vazio._

_Zoey: Lisa? - as lagrimas caiam - Lisa, cadê você?_

_Ela foi até o quarto principal e a mesma coisa: o guarda roupa só com as roupas do pai. Zoey tentou ligar de novo, mas ela não atendia. Então resolveu fazer o lógico, ir para o aeroporto, mas nunca chegou, já que estava com a cabeça nas nuvens, não viu que o farol estava vermelho, passou e bateu o carro, nada muito sério, mas ela ficou desacordada na hora do acidente. Só acordou no hospital._

_Wilson: Graças a Deus! - aliviado - por que você saiu da cama? Onde você foi?_

_Zoey: Cadê a Lisa? - perguntou pro pai que estava sentado._

_House: Ela se foi - ele estava péssimo - se foi pra sempre._

_Ela chorou e chorou. Wilson sempre ao seu lado._

_Zoey: E o bebê?_

_Wilson: Infelizmente... - ele não precisou terminar, ela chorou mais ainda. Depois de muito chorar, ela secou as lagrimas e fez uma pedido._

_Zoey: Eu não quero mais ouvir falar dela. Ela morreu pra mim!_

**Flashback off**.

Cuddy: Você estava grávida! - ela lembrou de tudo - e eu devia cuidar de você!

Zoey: Lembro que disse que éramos uma família e que você me amava. E depois você simplesmente desapareceu! - chorando.

Cuddy: A razão de eu ter ido embora... Foi entre mim e seu pai. Não teve nada a ver com você Zoey.

Zoey: Eu sei disso agora, mas na época eu me senti na quinta série quando eu bati num menino porque ele disse que eu não merecia ter uma mãe. Eu queria que você tivesse morrido, mas esperei por você, passei semanas olhando pela janela esperando você voltar pra casa. Não se diz para alguém que a ama e simplesmente vai embora - soluçando.

Cuddy: Nunca parei de pensar em você Zoey! - chorando também - se houver alguma coisa que eu possa...

Zoey: Não preciso de nada de você. Me virei muito bem sem você! Vai embora e me deixa em paz! Vai! - gritou.

E Cuddy sai.


	26. Tudo na paz

Lisa Cuddy se sentia o pior ser humano do mundo. Como ela pôde esquecer que a Zoey estava grávida? Ela que ficou tão feliz quando soube, simplesmente esqueceu! Tudo bem que ela tinha brigado feio com House, mas não dá para esquecer algo tão importante de alguém tão importante.

Agora ela dava toda razão pra Zoey fazer o que fez e ter o ódio que tem dela; primeiro ela a abandona e depois age como se nada tivesse acontecido! Ela se sentia mal, e provavelmente agora Zoey nunca mais falaria com ela, mas antes ela teria que entregar algo pra a moça.

Cuddy foi para casa, em seu guarda roupa tinha uma caixa fechada com cadeado; foi uma luta para achar a chave, mas encontrou. Dentro da caixa tinha tudo que dizia a respeito da época que ela estava com House: fotos, bilhetes, cartinhas de amor, várias coisas, até a correntinha que Zoey deu a ela junto com o cartão. "..._boa parte do meu coração pertence a você, sei que você nunca vai me decepcionar, por isso tenho certeza que te dar parte dele não será em vão!" _

Mas ela decepcionou e muito. Ela dormiu agarrada a correntinha, no dia seguinte iria devolver a metade do coração para a dona.

Lisa acordou cedo, passou rápido no hospital e foi para a casa de Zoey.

Toc toc.

Zoey: Quem é? - gritou.

Cuddy: Sou eu... Lisa.

1 minuto de silêncio.

Zoey: Oi! - abriu a porta.

Cuddy: Oi! Posso entrar? - esperando a resposta negativa da moça.

Zoey: Pode! - deu passagem e fechou a porta - senta, to assistindo TV.

Cuddy: Ok - ela sentou e ficou observando Zoey: ela parecia bem.

Zoey: Eu vou pegar granola, quer? - simpática.

Cuddy: Eu quero! - ela ia recusar, mas não havia comido nada desde ontem.

Zoey foi a cozinha e voltou com duas tigelas. Zoey acabou de assistir o que assistia e Lisa ficava ensaiando o que falaria.

Zoey: Quer mais granola?

Cuddy: Não. A gente precisa conversar.

Zoey: Ok - desligou a TV - fala.

Cuddy: Sobre ontem - a moça abaixou a cabeça - eu acho que não tem desculpa o suficiente para apagar o que eu fiz com você, mas desculpa. Eu errei feio, decepcionei uma das pessoas mais importante da minha vida, te tratei como uma mera conhecida e não como a filha que eu te considerava. Eu não sei se um dia você vai me perdoar, então quero devolver uma coisa sua que estava comigo - abriu a bolsa e pegou a caixinha.

Zoey: O que é isso? - curiosa.

Cuddy: Há 8 anos atrás você me deu metade do seu coração, por achar que eu nunca te decepcionaria - ela chorava - e eu decepcionei, então estou te devolvendo - e entregou a caixinha.

Zoey: Uau - ela estava bem - nem lembrava mais disso - olhou com carinho para a jóia.

Cuddy: Era isso que eu tinha pra falar - levantou secando as lagrimas - eu já vou.

Zoey: Pra onde?

Cuddy: Pro hospital.

Zoey: Fica um pouco.

Cuddy: Ficar?

Zoey: É! - ficou olhando pro colar.

Cuddy: Ok - sentou sem entender.

5 minutos depois.

Zoey: Eu não quero - devolveu o colar.

Cuddy: Não? Por que?

Zoey: Se você me devolver, quer dizer que você não quer ficar no meu coração - vermelha.

Cuddy: Mas eu achei que você me odiasse - chorando de novo.

Zoey: Eu não te odeio! Eu odeio o que você fez comigo, não você! Mas você já se desculpou, então, estamos bem!

Cuddy: Estamos? - sem entender.

Zoey: 8 anos foi tempo suficiente para eu perceber que você faz falta na minha vida! - mais vermelha.

Cuddy: E por que... - ainda sem entender o que acontecia ali.

Zoey: Por que eu te tratei tão mal quando você voltou? - ela fez a pergunta e respondeu - porque eu já tinha me acostumado com você fora dela e quando você voltou eu fiquei com raiva de mim por perceber o quanto você fazia falta! Quando eu sai do hospital depois de perder o bebê, eu devia ter ido atrás de você! Eu deixei meu orgulho falar mais alto do que eu estava sentindo. Lembra depois do seqüestro que eu falei que ia voltar pra Califórnia por causa que o Jimmy e eu tínhamos brigado e você disse que eu tinha que fazer sacrifícios para ser feliz. E eu não fiz por você! E eu me arrependo até hoje por isso! - agora ela estava chorando - você foi embora, mas eu não fui atrás! Você errou por não me falar nada, mas eu não fui atrás! Você era a mãe que eu não tive e eu não fui atrás de você! Você é minha mãe, não tem com... - ela não conseguiu terminar, porque Lisa a abraçou.

Cuddy: Me perdoa Zu! - aos prantos - eu não dei valor pra filha maravilhosa que você era!

E as duas choraram juntos por um tempo.

Depois do chororô.

Zoey: Estamos bem? - estendeu a mão pra _mãe_.

Cuddy: Sim! - apertando a mão da _filha_.

Zoey: Você vai me largar de novo? - secando as lagrimas.

Cuddy: Não!

Zoey: Ótimo! - sorriu - não precisamos dar detalhes do que aconteceu aqui hoje, né!

Cuddy: Não precisamos - rindo.

Zoey: Porque foi ultra gay! Foi pior que a correntinha! - sorrindo.

Cuddy: Bem pior! - elas colocaram a conversa em dia - posso fazer uma pergunta?

Zoey: Pode!

Cuddy: Foi você que armou aquele negócio no hospital, não foi?

Zoey: Que negócio? - sem entender.

Cuddy: Do dia das bruxas!

Zoey: Lógico! - ria maleficamente - sua outra filha não tem capacidade para tanto.

Cuddy: A Eva? - ela não estava brava - então por que você a fez confessar?

Zoey: Pra te deixar na duvida! Apesar que durante o 'negócio', eu 'falei' que era eu duas vezes!

Cuddy: Falou?

Zoey: Falei!

'_Cuddy: Quem está fazendo isso? - perguntou para a voz._

_Voz: Relaxa doutora!_ '

Zoey: Ninguém te chama de doutora, além de mim!

Cuddy: E o outro foi o morto na minha cadeira!

Zoey: Foi! - ainda rindo - foi tão engraçado!

Cuddy: Você estava lá?

Zoey: Não! Eu instalei câmeras no seu escritório!

Cuddy: O que? - espantada - como? Quando? - vai que ela viu o pai em uma de suas 'visitas'.

Zoey: Depois que você me mandou embora! - ela não recebeu 'visitas' nessa época.

Cuddy: Entendi! E seu pai te ajudou!

Zoey: Não! Foi coisa minha e dos gêmeos!

Cuddy: Você fica incentivando seus filhos a fazer essas coisas? - chocada.

Zoey: Não! Os outros gêmeos: Vince e Sean e a Julie, esposa do Sean.

Cuddy: Ah ta! Já que estamos falando nisso, você já me riscou da sua lista?

Zoey: Minha lista de cortes capilares? - fez uma cara séria.

Cuddy: Essa mesmo! - apontando pro próprio cabelo - obrigada por isso!

Zoey: De nada - foi ao quarto e voltou - aqui estava, devidamente riscada!

Cuddy: Louca! - olhou a lista, que depois dela tinha várias pessoas - você cortou o cabelo do Wilson?

Zoey: Cortei! Mas não foi na maldade, ele achava que estava lindo com aquele cabelo horrendo, ai eu cortei enquanto ele dormia!

Cuddy: Louca!

Elas ficaram conversando a manhã toda.


	27. Fantasmas!

Cuddy: A conversa está boa, mas tenho que ir.

Zoey: Pra onde?

Cuddy: Hospital! Tenho que trabalhar.

Zoey: Você já perdeu a manhã, o que custa perdeu à tarde? E outra, hoje é sábado! Fica e vamos almoçar!

Cuddy: Eu tenho coisas para fazer!

Zoey: Calma. – pegou o celular e começou a digitar alguma coisa.

Cuddy: O que você está fazendo? – intrigada.

Zoey: Mudando sua agenda! – falou calmamente.

Cuddy: Desde quando você tem acesso a minha agenda? – chocada.

Zoey: Desde sempre!

Cuddy: O que? – mais chocada.

Zoey: Relaxa! – sorriu - você nunca perdeu nada importante.

Cuddy: Bom mesmo! - olhando sua agenda - Eu não vou ficar uma emana fora!

Zoey: É por uma boa causa!

Cuddy: Que causa?

Zoey: No sábado que vem é o aniversário de casamento dos meus avós e seria bacana aparecer por lá!

Cuddy: A gente pode ir na sexta!

Zoey: Você não tem compromisso nenhum essa semana, o que custa?

Cuddy: Eu tenho responsabilidades! Não posso simplesmente largar o hospital!

Zoey: Por favor! Se acontecer alguma coisa, você resolve por telefone ou videoconferência! Por favor! - fez beicinho.

Cuddy: O Kevin vai voltar pra casa essa semana!

Zoey: Fala pra ele ir pra lá! Ele é legal!

Lisa respirou fundo.

Cuddy: Ok! - ela não tinha nada de importante pra fazer mesmo.

Zoey: Aê! - a abraçou - vou comprar as passagens - ligou o computador.

Ela comprou, elas foram almoçar, voltaram para casa para arrumar a mala e embarcaram no dia seguinte pela manhã.

Zoey: Você vai num lugar comigo? – um pouco tímida.

Cuddy: Claro! Onde?

Zoey: Posso falar quando a gente chegar?

Cuddy: Ok – achou estranho, mas não comentou.

Conversaram de outros assuntos durante o vôo. Elas desembarcaram, pegaram as malas e saíram.

Cuddy: Faz muito tempo que não venho à Michigan! – sorriu.

Zoey: Eu amo Michigan – sorriu também – se não fosse você pedir pra eu ficar, ia falar pro Jimmy que queria morar aqui.

Cuddy: Eu pedi?

Zoey: Lembra quando você ganhou a Lu e a gente brigou... – foi interrompida.

Cuddy: Ah! Lembrei! – deu um sorriso amarelo.

Zoey: É. Mas fiquei feliz em ficar em NJ – depois que você foi embora – pelo menos fiquei perto do chato do Gregório.

Lisa não respondeu.

E as duas pegaram um taxi.

Cuddy: A gente vai direto pra casa dos seus avós ou vamos onde você quer passar? – curiosa.

Zoey: Vamos deixar as malas na casa deles e vamos de lá.

Cuddy: Ok.

Zoey ficou em silêncio, e Lisa achou estranho.

Enfim chegaram à casa dos Sanders.

Cuddy: Eu nunca vim aqui! – puxando assunto.

Zoey: Não?

Cuddy: Não que eu me lembre.

Zoey: Não podemos confiar na sua memória – falou séria.

Cuddy: Zoey olha pra mim! – parou de andar.

Zoey: Sim? – desviando o olhar.

Cuddy: Pensei que estávamos bem, mas se for pra você ficar jogando na minha cara... – foi cortada.

Zoey: Desculpa! – sincera – não foi minha intenção. É que, apesar de amar essa cidade, Michigan me trás lembranças não muito boas e eu fico um pouco hostil. Desculpa! E uma dessas lembranças me assombra até hoje, e eu quero que você vá comigo pra exorcizar isso de uma vez.

Cuddy: Você está me assustando, mas eu vou sim.

Zoey ficou em silêncio de novo; ela tinha uma chave da casa, abriu a porta, deixou as malas na sala mesmo e voltaram para o taxi. Ela deu outro endereço da universidade.

Cuddy: O que te assombra está na universidade? – muito mais curiosa.

Zoey: Não! – riu e parou de falar de novo.

10 minutos depois elas desceram em frente à Universidade de Michigan. Foi como voltar no tempo para Cuddy. Mas ela estava mais preocupada com Zoey.

Cuddy: Aonde vamos agora?

Zoey: Por aqui. – não entrou na escola, seguiu pela calçada – eu conheço essa cidade como a palma da minha mão – começou – tem vários lugares que eu vou e sou bem recebida e outros não – sorriu – mas tem um único lugar que eu nunca consegui entrar, não que seja proibido ou de difícil acesso, mas eu nunca consegui. – e parou.

Cuddy: E que lugar é esse? – curiosa.

Zoey: Aqui – apontou para a placa que dizia 'Forest Hill Cemetery'. Agora Lisa entendeu.

Cuddy: Sua mãe?

Zoey: É. – ficou imóvel.

Cuddy: Vamos entrar? – vendo a expressão da moça.

Zoey: Ela morreu há quase 35 anos e eu nunca vim visitá-la, será que eu devo ir lá? – com os olhos vermelhos.

Cuddy: Tem sim! – segurou a mão dela – eu vou com você! Você vai se sentir bem.

Zoey: Eu devo levar alguma coisa? Será que ela gosta de flor?

Cuddy: Nem um morto reclamou – tentou ser engraçada.

Zoey: Péssimo, Isa – riu – mas vou comprar.

Elas atravessaram a rua, compraram um vaso de margaridas e entraram no cemitério.

Zoey: Temos um problema.

Cuddy: Qual?

Zoey: Eu não sei onde ela está – sorriu.

Elas perguntaram para um funcionário e ele deu a localização.

Zoey: Será que ela vai mandar um raio pra me castigar, por não ter vindo antes? Será que ela vai gostar das flores? Eu to muito afoita pra quem vai visitar alguém que já morreu?

Cuddy: Ela não vai mandar um raio, as flores são ótimas e sim, você está um pouco afoita.

Elas iam chegando perto do tumulo, Zoey ia apertando mais a mão de Lisa. E elas chegaram.

O epitáfio dizia 'Kelly Sanders, filha, irmã, esposa, mãe. *18/07/1965 †19/12/1984'

Cuddy: Ela morreu jovem.

Zoey: 19 anos. Hoje ela teria 54 anos, a idade do tio Sam.

Cuddy: Ela casou com seu pai? – curiosa.

Zoey: Não. Acho que colocaram 'esposa' pra não colocar 'engravidou antes de casar'. – elas riram.

E ficaram em silêncio.

Zoey: E agora?

Cuddy: Fala com ela!

Zoey: Ela está morta! – fez uma cara confusa.

Cuddy: Então por que você quis vir aqui, se não é pra falar com ela?

Zoey: Hey, eu que sou a grossa aqui, você é a boazinha que dá bons conselhos! – fez bico.

Cuddy: Boba – sorriu – é notável que ela esteja morta, mas fale com o céu, o universo, sei lá. Ou feche os olhos e fala!

Zoey: Vou falar com o universo então. Bom, olá mãe, tudo bom? Sou eu, Zoey – ela parou de falar.

Cuddy: Continua.

Zoey: Depois de muito tempo eu vim te ver. Desculpa por não vir antes. – ela respirou fundo e continuou – quando eu era criança, eu senti na pele o que era não ter uma mãe por perto. Quando o dia das mães estava chegando, todos na escola 'faziam' os presentes e eu não fazia. Não que as professoras não deixassem, mas eu não via significado algum em fazer. Me arrependo por isso. Tá bom? – olhou pra Lisa, que chorava.

Cuddy: Tá! Continua. – sorriu.

Zoey: Ok. Eu também quero pedir desculpa por usar sua morte pra me livrar das artes que eu fazia – sorriu – escapei de várias 'te usando'. Desculpa. Bom, acho que a pior fase que eu passei foi quando meu pai me trouxe pra cá e me largou por causa da Stacy. Eu me senti tão sozinha, tão impotente, tão abandonada, que o que eu mais queria era um colo pra chorar. Dizem que colo de mãe cura esse tipo de coisa, mas eu não tinha, ai fiquei com mais raiva do meu pai e de você, mas você nunca teve culpa. Hey – virou para Lisa – será que a morte dela foi negligência do médico e ela morreu em vão? A gente pode processar ele! Vou perguntar pro meu avô quem foi...

Cuddy: Zoey, foco!

Zoey: Ta. Eu fiquei dois anos morando aqui com meus avós, seus pais, e foi nesse período que eu fiquei mais arteira, dava trabalho, saia de casa a noite sem avisar e meus avós acharam melhor meu pai vir me buscar. Ele veio e no começo foi difícil ficar com ele e com a Stacy, mas eu cortei o cabelo dela e ficamos quites! – Cuddy riu.

Silêncio.

Zoey: Eu sempre imaginei como seria se você não tivesse morrido.

Silêncio.

Zoey: Eu fiz faculdade de medicina, seguindo os passos do meu avô e do meu pai. Não fiz aqui em Michigan, porque seu pai é um homem malvado – sorriu – só porque eu fiz uma artezinha da nada eu não pude estudar aqui, então fui pra Stanford. Longe, né? Mas foi bom, acho que cresci como pessoa, fiquei independente e tal. Depois que me formei eu comecei a trabalhar lá mesmo, mas ai o Senhor Carência, me chamou para uma visita em New Jersey e acabei ficando – olhou para Lisa – lá conheci meu marido! James Wilson; temos três filhos: Leonardo e Rafael, gêmeos de 10 anos e o Dave de três. Os gêmeos se chamam Rafael e Leonardo, porque o Jimmy não deixou colocar Donatello e Michelangelo.

Cuddy: Você está brincando, né?

Zoey: Sério! – ela falou séria – Então ficou Rafael e Leonardo – Lisa a olhou com uma cara de 'você é louca?' – o que? Não posso gostar de Tartarugas Ninjas?

Cuddy: Continua! – balançou a cabeça rindo.

Zoey: Eles são bons filhos, são arteiros, mas meu pai disse que os três juntos são menos arteiros que eu na idade deles. Eu já acho que é exagero dele, mas enfim. Meu pai falou muito pouco de você enquanto eu crescia e eu também não perguntava. Mas eu sei que ele te amava. Dia 19 de dezembro eu faço 35 anos, o mesmo tempo da sua morte... Isso é considerado grosseria? – perguntou pra Lisa.

Cuddy: Não, você está sendo você mesma! – sarcástica.

Zoey: Eu nunca achei que fosse 'encontrar' uma mãe. As namoradas que meu pai teve, eu não gostava, então perdi as esperanças, mas conheci ela – apontou pra Lisa.

Cuddy: Eu? – espantada.

Zoey: É. O nome dela é Lisa Cuddy, ela estudou com o Greg na faculdade, eles terminaram, mas depois de uns anos eles se reencontraram e ficaram juntos. Quando a gente se conheceu, eu não fiz esforço nenhum pra gostar dela, mesmo ela tentando me agradar – ela estava vermelha de vergonha – mas eu acabei me apaixonando por ela, num modo não lésbico! – as duas riram – Eu me senti tão feliz em ter uma figura materna cuidando de mim, me senti amada. Quando eu fiquei grávida dos gêmeos, eu pensava em ser uma mãe como ela era com a Rachel e comigo. E acho que sou até hoje. Ela e o Greg estavam juntos quando vim pra NJ e eles eram felizes, mas um grande mal entendido aconteceu e os dois se separaram, eu culpo os hormônios dela, pois ela tinha acabado de ter a Louise. E nesse mal entendido eu acabei envolvida, porque ela simplesmente foi embora da cidade e me largou!

Cuddy: Zoey, eu...

Zoey: Eu te amo de novo, só to contando pra ela! – sorriu – então, ficamos oito anos sem nos falar, ou eu fiquei oito anos sem falar com ela, mas não queria cometer o mesmo erro de perder uma mãe, e ela estava viva! Nós fizemos as pazes e estamos aqui! – ainda vermelha – acho que é só! Meu pai? Ele está bem. Se quando vocês estavam juntos ele era chato e folgado, agora ele está chato, folgado e manco! Não mudou muito. Meus avós? Bem também. O tio Sam também. A Rachel e a Louise são minhas irmãs, mas a Rachel é adotada, então não conta muito – brincando – mas ela é legal. Fala oi – cutucou a médica.

Cuddy: Olá!

Zoey: Se você não gostou das flores, foi ela quem comprou, então é o pé dela que você deve puxar de noite.

Cuddy: O meu não! Ela é sua mãe e não minha!

Zoey: Hey mãe, se você não gostou das flores, mande um raio pra ela – e se 'protegeu' com as mãos.

Cuddy: Ela não vai mandar... *barulho de trovão* raio.

As duas se olharam assustadas.

Zoey: A-acho que ela não gostou das flores – com os olhos arregalados.

Cuddy: Ela é seu fantasma do passado, você se vira com ela!

Zoey: Para de falar em fantasma no cemitério, vai que atrai um!

Cuddy: Você que chamou um pedindo pra lançar um raio!

Zoey: E você acredita que um fantasma mandaria um... *outro barulho de trovão* raio?

Cuddy: Acho melhor a gente ir embora!

Zoey Eu também! – assustada – tchau mãe, foi legal! Eu prometo voltar! – e correu.

Cuddy: Zoey espera! – e correu atrás!

Chegaram ao portão do cemitério, se olharam e caíram na risada.

Cuddy: Por que você correu? – rindo.

Zoey: Eu corri pra te assustar – rindo também.

Cuddy: Mentira! Eu vi sua cara de pavor!

Zoey: Eu estava encenando! Você que estava apavorada!

Guarda do cemitério: Senhoras – colocou as mãos no ombro das duas.

As duas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Guarda: Calma! – se assustou.

Zoey: O senhor está louco? – com a mão no peito.

Guarda: É que a senhora deixou cair seu cachecol – entregou para Lisa.

Cuddy: Ah! Obrigada!

Guarda: De nada! – e voltou para dentro.

Zoey: Vamos embora, por favor!

Cuddy: Vamos.


End file.
